cuando te das cuenta de que son celos
by mire-can
Summary: kyoko es seleccionada para hacer una película de yakuzas, donde ella será la cooprotagonista con ren, el problema vendrá cuando se de cuenta de que para hacer su papel se tiene que vesar con el, apartir de ahí kyoko pensará si realmente siente admiración.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando te das cuenta de que son celos.**

**Capitulo 1**

Este es un fic corto que me inspiró en los dos últimos capítulos de skip beat, cuando dark moon ya esta a punto de terminar, Kyoko se dará cuenta de que no es tan inmune a los encantos de ren.

Desde que kyoko tenia memoria, siempre había intentado llamar la atención de alguien, aún que esa atención se basara en obedecer, ella estaba bien con eso. pero Aún así todos sus esfuerzos por llamar la atención no le había servido de nada. Su madre, no la había apreciado, lo había intentado todo para contentar-la; intentaba sacar buenas notas, la había ayudado con las labores del hogar, la había obedecido en todo..¡había sido una buena niña!..., pero parecía que no era suficiente, porque su madre la había abandonado a cargo de la familia de Shotaro.

Pero tampoco era tratada como a una niña normal en casa de shotaro, para los padres de Shoo siempre había sido su futura nuera, y se habían esmerado en prepararla para ello. Para Shotaro en cambio, solo había sido su criada personal, se había esforzado mucho con Shoo para que este le prestara atención, había hecho caso a todos sus caprichos, se había ido con él, había trabajado duramente para poder pagar ese magnifico piso del que había estado tan orgullosa de tener, le había limpiado y dado de comer, lo había hecho todo por el, ¿y que es lo que había recibido a cambió?

Nada. solo desprecio.

¿Porque si nunca se había parado a fijarse en ella, ahora lo tenia cada día prácticamente en cima?

Porque no la dejaba tranquila ahora que ella ya había conseguido apartarlo de su mente, de su vida y comenzar ha olvidar el pasado.

¿¡Por que tenía que haber venido y besarla delante de tsuruga-san y de todo el mundo?

Como de había atrevido!

Cuando la había besado, el mundo se la había caído encima, y aún que ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas – mientras duraba el beso- de apartarlo de su lado, Shou por el contrario, ¡se la había pegado como una maldita lapa! Y cuando por fin había conseguido sacárselo de encima, el le había soltado que nunca había pretendido darle el chocolate!

Como se había atrevido a humillarla delante de todos, ¡su primer beso! Y aún que Tsuruga-san le había calmado la angustia y el mal sabor de boca alegando, que para una actriz es normal besar a otras personas que no quieras mientras el guión lo dicte, se sentida levemente humillada.

Tenia la sensación, que si las cosas seguían así no podría sacarse de la cabeza la estúpida cara de ese idiota.

Llegó al estudio casi sin darse ni cuenta y mientras pensaba, ya se había cambiado al estilo Boo.

-El programa paso sin incidentes, las luces del escenario, las risas de las chicas y los comentarios de los presentadores, la hicieron olvidar por un rato, el mal estar que llevaba encima.

Ren estaba realmente furioso, pudo ocultar sus sentimientos con la farsa de la actuación, pero no sabia que podía llegar ha hacer si volvía a ver a ese imbecil.

La rabia que sentía en esos momentos no podía ser aplacada por nada, estaba realmente furioso por la prepotencia de ese idiota, ¿como alguien podía tener tanto morro como para besar a una chica y después alegar que había recogido lo que era suyo? (el chocolate)

Ren, contrólate un poco- dijo nervioso al ver la pasividad que había en su rostro- recuerda que tienes una entrevista en un programa de televisión

-¿que has dicho?- dijo Ren sonriendo con la sonrisa maligna-

-nada- dijo Yashiro saltando levemente de la silla-

El viaje al programa fue tranquilo, Ren no habló, y Yashiro agradeció eso, no quería recibir puñaladas invisibles con sonrisas diabólicas.

Cuando llegaron al programa, Ren contesto amablemente a las preguntas de los presentadores, con una sonrisa tan postiza, que Yashiro temió que su popularidad cayera por los suelos. Y en cuando acabó el programa, Yashiro le pidió por favor, que fuera a tomarse un descanso

Ren acepto, no porque estuviera cansado, sino porque aún le rondaba por la cabeza el beso de Kyoko y Sho.

Se sentó en un banco que estaba fuera del pasillo, en esos momentos lo que necesitaba mas era el consejo de un pollo

-¡ah!- dijo Kyoko, vestida como pollo al ver a ren-

- ¡oh!- dijo ren sorprendido, justamente estaba pensando en ese pollo- eres tu

- ¡que tal vas!- dijo Kyoko, desde que lo había visto en el mismo sitio que las otras veces con un aura aún mas deprimente que las anteriores no pudo resistir la tentación de ayudarlo un poco- te ves un poco deprimido, ¡dime que te pasa!.- Dijo energéticamente-¿has podido conquistar a la chica?, ¿tienes algún problema con los guiones? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- dijo mientras resplandecía como un dios, y Ren lo miraba discretamente por el rabillo del ojo-

Se quedó callado durante un rato mirando el suelo pensativo. Kyoko solo podía ver eso como un signo de depresión, miraba el suelo con una mezcla de furia y tristeza, que a Kyoko no le falto nada mas para saber que su problema era amoroso.

-¿te has peleado con la chica?- pregunto inocentemente, en respuesta Ren le envió una mirada furiosa-

-¿como lo sabes?- dijo mirándola fijamente con su mirada aterradora, Kyoko se asusto-

-¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!- dijo asustada- ¡siento haber dicho algo que no debía!- decía escandalosamente-

-no es eso- dijo Ren, mientras intentaba calmar un poco a Kyoko-

-¿no?

-Solo pensé que es frustrante que puedas ver através de mi- dijo abatido-

-Esta bien- dijo mas calmada Kyoko- ¿es por la chica?

Ren miró al pollo, era verdad que solo el lo había podido comprender y ayudar en ciertas ocasiones, pero, contarle algo referente a Kyoko…

-alguna vez- empezó algo dudoso-¿no has recibido chocolates por san Valentín?

La inocente pregunta alarmo a Kyoko

-¿estas deprimido porque no has recibido chocolates de la chica que te gustaba?- preguntó empezando a templar, las cosas empezaban a encajar un poco, pero Ren no podía estar enamorado de ella,¿verdad?-

Ren solo se limitó a apartar la mirada.

-¡pr-probablemente ha pensado que no querrías su chocolate!- dijo de sopetón, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, puede que ella no hubiera sido la única en no darle chocolate, además, seguro que Ren conocía a otras chicas de secundaria, simplemente no podía ser ella, era demasiado irreal, además de que Ren nunca se fijaría en ella-

-¿porque iba a pensar eso?- dijo inocentemente, dejando a Kyoko en shok, Ren a veces podía ser muy inocente en ciertas cosas-

-¡porque es tímida!- dijo señalándolo con su ala- puede que ella se aya dado cuanta de sus sentimientos o ¡quiera hacerse notar!

-Ella no es de ese tipo- dijo seriamente, vale que era un poco rarita, pero si de verdad estuviera enamorada, la cosa sería distinta-

-Entonces- dijo Kyoko- puede que pensara que no necesitabas su chocolate

-¿y eso porqué?

-Piensa un poco Tsuruga-san, eres un actor con mucha fama con las mujeres, y seguramente has recibido un montón de chocolates, a lo mejor, ella piensa que con tantos chocolates no querrías el suyo

-¿Porque no iba a quererlo?

-¿Puede que ella pensara que no te gustaban las cosas dulces?- dijo pensativamente posando como la estatua del "pensador"- eres del tipo de persona que aceptaría un chocolate, pero que después los regalaría, pareces el tipo de persona que no le gustan los dulces

Eso shokeo un poco a Ren, era verdad que Kyoko sabia de sus manías con la comida, puede que lo que el pollo estaba diciendo no fuera algo tan extraño, al fin y al cabo, era verdad que no le gustaban mucho los dulces, y que evidentemente no se comería todos los chocolates que había recibido.

-puede que tenga sentido- dijo Ren mas calmado- gracias- dijo resplandeciendo con una sonrisa sincera, en respuesta a eso Kyoko se apartó como si fuera un vampiro huyendo de la luz del sol- oye- dijo cabreado.- intento agradecerte los consejos, y tu lo que haces es apartarte de mi como a una peste- dijo tétricamente-

-¡NO!, ¡No es eso!- dijo Kyoko, no estaba acostumbrada a esa deslumbrante sonrisa- toyuakede (De todas maneras) ¡tengo que irme!- dijo evitando el tema- adiós!- y salió corriendo-

Ren se quedó en el mismo sitio pensativo, era verdad que no le gustaban las cosas dulces, puede que Kyoko se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, ¿y por eso no le hubiera regalado chocolates?

Yashiro estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, donde estaba Ren tenia una entrevista para una película policiaca, y el seguía sin aparecer, no quería llamarlo al móvil ahora, porque tal y como estaba no respondía de lo que le pudiera pasar al aparato.

Cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta mas calmado, sus preocupaciones se disiparon como una espesa niebla.

-¡Ren!- dijo Yashiro desesperado- ¡donde te habías metido!- dijo preocupado- bueno eso no importa, date prisa o no nos cogerán por mucho que seas tu

-vale, vale- dijo Ren sonriendo un poco- siento haberte preocupado

Yashiro que quedó con la boca abierta, no savia que demonios le había pasado, pero eso era muy bueno, ahora puede que pudiera hablar con Kyoko para hacer que accidentalmente quedara con ren. Solo de pensarlo, se le formaba una siniestra sonrisa,

Miró a Ren, que estaba interpretando el papel de malo en la película, mirando a todos lados se escapó un momento para hacer una llamada. Por precaución a que algo le pasara a su móvil con el nerviosismo que aún tenía, prefirió llamar desde la misma empresa, con un teléfono que la secretaria le ofreció

-¡ah! ¡Kyoko-chan!- dijo al escucharla responder desde el otro lado-

-Yashiro-san- dijo sorprendida- como está

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo sonriendo-¿y tu? Has obtenido alguna oferta de trabajo

-¡Si!- dijo contenta- me han pedido que salga en una película policiaca- dijo Kyoko, Yashiro se sorprendió, eso no era mas que una coincidencia, pero si llegara al caso de que no fuera así aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacer de cupido- aún que…- dijo deprimida, captando la atención de Yashiro- me han dicho que mientras actúe como Mio es suficiente- Yashiro juraría que podía notar la nube de incertidumbre que la asolaba-

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan- dijo para intentar calmarla-

-Bueno, que se le va hacer, me han dado un trabajo en una película, ¡estoy emocionadísima!

-¡Así me gusta!- dijo Yashiro- pero no te llamaba por eso- dijo para llamar su atención- Ren no ha comido bien durante la semana, y aún menos el día de san Valentín, es decir hoy, y temo que no se comerá los chocolates, ya sabes como es en temas referentes a la comida, y si hay que añadir que no le gustan mucho los dulces… así que, ¿podrías prepararle una cena que el pudiera comer?

-Esta bien, lo aré

-"así me gusta Kyoko-pensó Yashiro contento- creo que si le haces la comida se olvidará completamente de los chocolates, y del hecho de que tu no se lo hayas dado" bueno, quedamos así.- dijo finalmente- Ren tiene la tarde libre a partir de las siete y media, yo no podré acompañarte al apartamento de Ren porque tengo ofertas que rechazar en la oficina, pero si tu pudieras ir sola…

-No se preocupe, lo haré, además la casa de Tsuruga-san no queda lejos de donde estoy

-Me alegro, y siento mucho no poder acompañarte- se disculpo-

-No se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré- dijo contenta-

-Bueno, entonces quedamos así.

-Si. Hasta pronto- dijo Kyoko-

-Si. Que tengas suerte en el casting-dijo Yashiro-

-Gracias- dijo colgando-

-Espero que Ren no me mate por esto- dijo Yashiro colgando el teléfono-gracias- le dijo a la secretaria-

Cuando Kyoko llego a la productora, se esperaba de todo menos lo que le dijeron

-representarás una ojou- dijo el director seriamente- te hemos escogido especialmente a ti porque vimos tu papel en Dark Moon, y creo que encaja a la perfección con la personalidad que buscamos para este personaje.

-¿Que tipo de oyôsan seré?- dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos esperando la respuesta del director, que se la miro de arriba abajo comprobando si era la misma Mio de dark moon-

-Es una película policiaca, los actores que saldrán en esta película son reconocidos en todo Japón, uno de ellos es tsuruga ren- dijo el productor haciendo que Kyoto se emocionara mas- tu personaje representará la ojou de la mafia, tsuruga-san será el personaje principal, el será el policía que se verá implicado con la mafia por culpa de tu personaje

-¡Como!- dijo decepcionada, ¿!que clase de personaje le tocaría ahora!-

-Tu personaje es una ojou yakuza, que se enamora perdidamente de Ren, pero Ren, ya esta comprometido con otra, por lo que tu personaje perjudicara su vida para que esté obligado a dejar su vida de policía atrás y adentrarse en el mundo yakuza-

-¿Entiendes lo importante de tu personaje?- dijo el productor- sin tu no haces bien tu personaje, la película se irá a la mierda, ya se que lo que te pedimos es un poco excesivo ya que esta será tu primera vez, pero tu y Ren tendrán escenas de besos y violencia.

-¿! Besos y violencia !- repitió anonadada-¿! es que me va a violar !- dijo empezando a llorar-

-Eh- dijo el productor rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente- no, pero al ser tu personaje tan celoso, digamos que impondrá poder sobre ren-

-Es decir, que tu personaje, podríamos decir que violará a Ren

-¡que!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

-Ya se que es mucho para una principiante como tu, pero tu papel como Mio era tan perfecto que pensamos que encajaría muy bien en el personaje, te digo esto porque se que podrás hacerlo, si pudiste interpretar a "Mio" podrás con "Sayaka", de todas formas, te daremos unos días para que te lo pienses, si crees que no estas preparada llámanos.

-¡Lo haré!- dijo Kyoko impulsada por una fuerza invisible- interpretaré a Sayaka

-¿¡De verdad!- dijeron a coro el productor y el director-

-Que bien, pensábamos que no aceptarías. la película empezará dentro de un mes, para esas fechas ya habrás acabado Dark Moon, y si todo va bien, esta película te impulsara a la fama

-Piensa, que en esta película eres la protagonista junto con Ren, esfuérzate lo mejor que puedas

Ahora se encontraba fuera de la productora, con el guión el la mano derecha y el bolso en el hombro izquierdo, y completamente estupefacta, ¿!que demonios había dicho!

¡Tendría que interpretar una escena de besos y violencia con Ren!

Y encima tenía que ir ahora a su casa para prepararle la comida, ¡esto no podía empeorar!

Fue caminando hasta la casa de ren, lo que le había dicho a Yashiro por teléfono no era mentira, el estudio quedaba muy cerca de la casa de ren, a un cuarto de hora a pie. Si continuaba con este ritmo, seguramente llegaría antes de lo previsto, así, que mientras su cabeza empezaba a imaginar escenas censuradas- como le decían sus demonios- de ren y ella saliendo en la película. Fue a comprar.

Estaba claro que Yashiro probablemente no le había dicho nada a Ren, y estaba más que claro, que con lo poco que comía, no tendría demasiadas cosas en casa para comer.

Fue al supermercado, y compró pescado fresco, arroz (aún que sabia que seguramente tendría), especias, un poco de marisco (gambas, camarones) y verduras. Junto a otros pequeños detalles que se le ocurrieron a la hora de pagar.

Estaba completamente segura de que no se comería todo lo que le había comprado, pero estaba claro que si no había comido bien durante toda una semana, y que hoy casi no había tocado la comida, lo que necesitaba ahora eran calorías, pero no quería meterle directamente calorías de golpe, así que prefirió comprar marisco, que en comparación con la carne era menos graso.

Le prepararía algún plato occidental, y después le prepararía una ensalada, o Tempura para bajar las calorías acumuladas por el pez, tenia que empezar con una comida cargante, y estaba claro que Ren no se comería un plato a rebosar de comida, así que tenía que pensar en un plato, con pescado, que tuviera bastantes calorías, y que con poca comida pudiera compensar lo que no había comido durante toda la semana.

Sabía desde el principio, que prepararle una comida que compensara toda la semana era imposible, para eso, tendría que prepararle al estilo Kuu, pero sabia que Ren no se comería tanta cantidad de comida. Solo tenia que pensar en un plato pequeño con muchas calorías, o como mínimo que le aplacara el agujero en el estomago.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de Ren, miró a cada lado avergonzada de ser tan despistada, un poco mas y habría estado a punto de golpear la puerta con la frente. Miró su reloj, habían pasado cinco minutos desde la hora que le había dicho Yashiro, es decir desde las siete y media.

- "bueno- pensó- así se seguro que está Tsuruga-san, si llego a llegar antes que el no sabría que hacer"

Y llamo a la puerta.

Ren estaba realmente cansado, no es que hubiera hecho muchas cosas hoy, pero psicológicamente estaba realmente cansado, y cuando llamaron al timbre, maldijo su mala suerte.

Si era Yashiro estaba claro que lo echaría. Lo que no se esperaba encontrar era a Kyoko en la puerta mirándolo tímidamente.

-¿Mogami-san?- dijo sorprendido- ¿que haces aquí?

-Mnn…- dijo incomoda, de repente le vino a la mente de que en la película tendría que actuar como su amante, y la sola idea la incomodaba- Yashiro-san me ha dicho que últimamente no comes bien, y me ha pedido que te prepare algo de comida- dijo enseñándole la bolsa de la compra-

-Ah. Con que Yashiro…- murmuró tétricamente, ¿porque no podía venir un día ella sin que Yashiro estuviera de por medio?- no hace falta- dijo bruscamente apunto de cerrar la puerta, Kyoko al ver esto se las apaño para detener el acto, cogiendo la puerta y tirando para atrás intentándola abrir-

-¡No!, ¡Si que hace falta! Solo con ver la cara que tienes me entran mas ganas de prepararte la comida, ¡No puedes decirme que no!, ¡Si continúas así te quedarás anoréxico!

-Se cuidarme perfectamente sin tus cuidados- dijo siendo mas brusco de lo que quería y arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver a Kyoko asustarse por su expresión- esta bien- dijo por fin vencido por el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba dejarla con esa cara- puedes prepararme algo.- dijo mas tranquilo-

Kyoko entro en el apartamento de Ren, con todo el numerito se había olvidado de la película, y ahora lo que le rondaba la cabeza era prepararle una cena, que le hiciera suplicar por que le preparara cada día una.

Se encamino a la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras Ren se la quedaba mirando intrigado.

Porque demonios Yashiro había enviado a Kyoko cuando lo que quería ahora mismo era descansar un poco y olvidarse del estúpido beso que el cabrón de Shou le había dado a Kyoko.

Ahora cada vez que la veía, se imaginaba el beso entre ella y shou, y eso lo ponía de los nervios, por eso había actuado de esa manera cuando abrió la puerta y se la encontró fuera.

Mientas ella preparaba la comida, Ren se sentó en el comedor revisando el guión, después de la entrevista en el programa de televisión, Yashiro le había comentado que lo habían llamado para hacer una película policiaca llamada "miel envenenada" el título le pareció algo ridículo, pero en cuando se entero de la historia capto la indirecta.

Le habían dado el papel de Hiraoka, un famoso policía de veinticinco años que estaba investigando un caso yakuza del clan Midori, pero todo se complica cuando la ojou-san de los yakuza se enamora de el, le destroza la vida de policía, y lo arrastra al mundo yakuza con ella, donde lo convertiría en su mano derecha. Desde esa posición, Hiraoka, se daría cuenta de la corrupción del cuerpo de policía.

La trama no estaba mal, demostraban básicamente lo de "las apariencias engañan". En este caso, sería el cuerpo de policía el "malo" y los yakuzas los "buenos", solo esperaba que no le tocara hacer el papel con una actriz con aires de grandeza.

De pronto paro con su monologo interior, estaba oliendo algo, que había esperado de ella durante todo el día.

Chocolate.

Era leve, pero definitivamente su piso olía a chocolate, se levanto del sofá como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja, y avanzó lentamente hacia la cocina, oliendo a su alrededor, para comprobar que no estaba alucinando, ni se estaba imaginando nada, olía a chocolate.

No pudiendo resistir el impulso, abrió la puerta sin que Kyoko se diera cuenta, olía a chocolate, y más intenso estaba claro, pero parecía que ya lo había hecho, o que por el contrario le había preparado un plato con chocolate.

Este pensamiento le hizo arrugar la frente, ¿que plato podría hacerse con chocolate y quedar bien?, sin contar que fuera un postre.

No pudiendo resistir más su curiosidad, se puso detrás de Kyoko sin que esta lo notara, estaba haciendo una salsa de hierbas con un poco de caldo de pez.

Se fijó en sus manos mientras daban vueltas a la salsa para que no se espesara, trabajaba con gran destreza en la cocina, mientras se ocupaba con una mano de remover la salsa, con la otra colocaba los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer la siguiente acción.

-¿que estas haciendo?

-¡Ah!- grito Kyoko asustada soltando de repente el cucharón que por poco no los salpica a los dos- ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡No me asustes así!- se quejó con el corazón a cien-

-Solo tenía curiosidad por lo que hacías, se te veía tan concentrada…

-Estoy haciendo pez con salsa- dijo Kyoko- de segundo hay un poco de tempura

-Has hecho algo mas?- preguntó a posta, y Kyoko tuvo la reacción que esperaba, se puso completamente tensa-

-¡No!, ¡Porque preguntas!

-No se, me pareció oler algo….- dijo mirándola sospechosamente-

-¡Son imaginaciones tuyas!- casi le chillo.-

Estaba nerviosa, y además lo tenia detrás de ella, si se movía un poco su espalda le rozaría el pecho de el, se sentía acorralada, entre los fogones y el cuerpo de ren.

-estas segura?- pregunto acercándose levemente para olerla un poco y comprobar, que no eran imaginaciones suyas, olía a chocolate, pero si ella no quería decirle nada no la obligaría, además no quería hacerse ilusiones, puede que si era verdad que hubiera hecho chocolate no fuera para el. Ese solo pensamiento lo cabreo otra vez, y se parto de ella con su falsa sonrisa resplandeciente- esta bien Mogami-san seguramente, olí algo del piso de al lado

-e-es posible- dijo completamente pálida al ver la sonrisa diabólica y no poder huir por estar atrapada entre los fogones y Ren-

Kyoko vio como salio por la puerta, y pudo suspirar tranquila, se había puesto extremadamente nerviosa cuando se le acerco a la oreja, que creía que su corazón le estallaría del pecho si él no se apartara de su lado. Había sentido su proximidad, y no había hecho nada para evitar esa acción, eso la desconcertaba, si hubiera sido shou ya Estaría ahorcado por sus demonios, pero en cambio, con Ren era distinto, era un hombre que ocultaba tras su sonrisa una personalidad un tanto peculiar, pero aún así, Ren le gustaba.

No estaba enamorada de el, eso lo tenia claro, pero tenia la sensación de que poco a poco, Ren ocuparía una zona importante de su corazón, ya fuera como amigos, como maestro y koukai, o.. Como algo más.

Cuando estaba con él el recuerdo de Shou no la atormentaba, pero en cambio otro más bochornoso que el beso de Shou ocupaba su mente, y pensar que en un mes tendría que atreverse a versarlo delante de todo el estudio de grabación, simplemente no se lo podía imaginar.

Además había el factor importante, los productores daban por hecho que ella ya sabía besar, cosa que no era verdad, porque su primer beso había sido hoy con el estúpido de Shou.

Además al ser una inexperta en los besos no quería decepcionar a ren en la filmación. Pero es que practicar aún le daba más vergüenza.

Cuando acabó de preparar la comida, puso la mesa para dos, y sirvió el primer plato; pez con salsa con especias.

-"que buena pinta tiene- pensó Ren cuando Kyoko se lo sirvió cómo si estuviera en un restaurante de primera clase- puede que esto sea lo que las mujeres dicen: ¿a los hombres se les conquista con el estomago?"-

-"bien, buena reacción, no hay ningún hombre que no pueda ser conquistado por la comida"- pensó Kyoko al ver la expresión de Ren- itadakimas- dijo Kyoko empezando a comer, Ren la imitó-

-Yashiro me ha dicho que tenias una entrevista- dijo ren mientras probaba el primer bocado- " ¡está delicioso!"- pensó-

-Bu-bueno- dijo Kyoko nerviosa- actuaré en "Miel envenenada"- dijo completamente roja-

-Vaya, parece que trabajaremos juntos otra vez- dijo Ren con una resplandeciente sonrisa- ¿que papel te han dado?- cuando pregunto eso, a Kyoko le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza- ¿Mogami-san?- dijo extrañado

-De… de- trago saliva sonrojada- de Sayaka- dijo al fin, conteniendo un gemido de vergüenza, mientra apartaba la cara avergonzada- me han dicho que mientras actúe cómo Mio esta bien, pero creo que es un papel muy importante para mi, y estoy nerviosa…-

Ren la miró impresionado, le había tocado el papel cómo co-protagonista en la película, eso significaba, que Japón – o una parte de ella- ya habían reconocido el enorme potencia de Kyoto, eso lo alegraba, pero de lo que estaba mas feliz aún, era por el hecho de ciertas escenas, aún que fueran para hacer la película, ella lo tendría que besar, dios, nunca había pensado en una oportunidad cómo esta.

-que te preocupa, Mogami-san- dijo completamente contento-

-es que… es que yo…- intentó decir, pero se puso aún mas roja si se podía-

-si lo que te preocupa es cómo actuar, no te preuses por eso, encajaras a la perfección con sayaka- dijo ren calmadamente, sabia lo que le rondaba la cabeza, pero quería que ella lo soltara sola-

-no.. no es eso- dijo Kyoko- sonlasescenas- dijo tan rápido que a Ren le costo oírlo-

-¿que?- dijo sin entenderla-

-lo que…..- intentó decir- lo que me preocupan son las escenas de… de… los be.. besos- dijo roja cómo un tomate, se había girado, y ahora le daba la espalda a Ren.-

-Mogami-san- dijo Ren sonriendo sin que ella lo notara- no te preocupes por eso- dijo completamente tranquilo- tu concéntrate de momento en captar al personaje, de los besos ya nos encargaremos después

-¡pero es que yo no quiero decepcionarlo Tsuruga-san! Soy una inexperta en el tema de besar y encima hoy ha sido mi primer beso, Me da vergüenza avergonzarlo con la película- dijo de sopetón tan rápido que le costo de entender a ren, aparte de eso, ahora tenia la cara de Kyoko a escasos centímetros de la suya, la chica, con el impulso de sus palabras no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a él-eh…- dijo al darse cuenta de la situación-

Kyoko quiso apartarse, pero se resbalo con el cojín y hubiera caído al suelo, si no fuera porque Ren, qué cómo en la otra ocasión, había parado la caída, la tenia otra vez cogida por la cabeza y la cintura, y Ren no pudo volver a evitar pensar en lo bien que esa chica se amoldaba en sus brazos, noto su calidez, su aliento en la clavícula…

Esa chica lo volvía loco, y lo único que había hecho era respirar.

-ano…- dijo Kyoko visiblemente nerviosa- ¿Tsuruga-san?

Ren estaba otra vez ensimismado, no podía dejar de abrazarla, sentirla bajo su peso era una sensación tan agradable…. Las otras mujeres no le habían llenado el corazón con semejantes sentimientos, ¡por dios! ¡Que solo la había abrazado para que no se hiciera daño!

Y, sin embargo, no podía quitar sus manos de su cuerpo, y mas aún, lo que le había dicho ella, influía bastante, ahora, lo único que le venía a la mente, era besarla, estaba realmente ansioso por hacerlo.

Se incorporó levemente cómo la otra vez, apoyando su antebrazo izquierdo en el suelo, mientras que su brazo derecho, le acariciaba suavemente la cara.

Kyoko tenía los ojos completamente abiertos del estupor, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando otra vez a Ren, pero eso la ponía muy nerviosa, y cuando la escena se volvió a repetir, temió desmayarse en el acto

-quieres que…- dijo Ren bajando suavemente la cabeza, sonriendo cómo la otra vez, con esa sonrisa traviesa-¿te enseñe a besar?

Kyoko se quedó en shok momentaneo, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado la otra vez, y analizando la situación fríamente, si quería que le enseñaran a besar, pero aprender de el, eso era otra cosa completamente distinta, ella pensaba aprender con un chico que no tuviera mucha experiencia, pero ren tenía cuatro anos mas que Kyoko y no era tan inocente de creer que el solo hubiera besado a otras chicas, es mas, juraría que había llegado mucho mas lejos que simples besos y caricias, y a Kyoko, toda esa experiencia la abrumaba un poco.

Ren era alguien con mucha experiencia (según creía ella) besando, y en cambió ella era una chica que no había besado nunca a nadie a excepción del beso que shou le había robado esa misma mañana.

Ren se la quedó mirando. Cuando la otra vez había hecho esa misma pregunta, ella casi en el acto lo había detenido, pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón – seguramente porque se estaba imaginando cómo tendría que besarlo en la película- estaba bastante callada, roja cómo un tomate, eso si, pero callada, y no había hecho en ningún momento ninguna acción para detenerlo.

Eso le dio a entender, que no lo negaba, es decir, que si quería aprender, y Ren aún que ella no estuviera enamorada de el por el momento, estaba dispuesto a ser el quien le enseñara a besar.

Bajó un poco más la cabeza, levantando brevemente la barbilla de Kyoko, ella solo lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos cómo platos, Ren no se detuvo ante esto, y con delicadeza, arrastró su brazo izquierdo detrás de la cabeza de Kyoko, acomodándole la cabeza de modo que no estuviera incomoda.

Después de hacer los preparativos pertinentes al beso sin casi darse cuenta de lo que sus manos hacían, la beso, bueno, mas bien le rozó los labios. Era un beso tímido dándole la oportunidad de apartarse si ella lo quería.

Pero la sorpresa de Ren fue mayúscula, cuando noto las manos de Kyoko en su espalda, mientras su cabeza había girado levemente para acomodarse más al beso.

Kyoko no le había dicho nada a Ren, porque aún estaba considerando la respuesta a su pregunta, si quería que le enseñara, claro que quería, pero de daba vergüenza decirlo delante de el. Y cuando se dio cuenta de los pequeños movimientos que hacía para acomodarla mejor, se quedó con los ojos cómo platos, por si eso no fuera poco, ¡la beso! Su segundo beso en un mismo día, pero este beso no tenia nada que ver con el de Sho, Sho, solo se había preocupado de hacerse notar, mientras rebuscaba en su boca el dichoso chocolate.

En cambio, Ren, solo le había rozado los labios, solo eso, y además, de una forma tan delicada que parecía el aleteo de una mariposa.

Sin poder evitarlo, se entrego a las sensaciones que el beso le ofrecía, su cuerpo se movió solo; inclino levemente la cabeza, para darle a entender que no negaba el beso, y apoyo sus manos en su espalda, para de alguna manera, comprobar que no era un sueño.

Ren estaba eufórico, Kyoko no lo había apartado de un empujón cómo lo había hecho con shou, ella había aceptado su beso con los ojos cerrados, dándole a entender que le gustaba el contacto.

Aún que solo era un roce de labios, a Ren no le importó, un beso era un beso, él no tenia porque profundizarlo, le daría tiempo al tiempo, Kyoko aún no estaba preparada para hacer un beso profundo, pero no por eso la iba a incitar la primera vez.

Con ese simple contacto, Ren ya tenía suficiente.

Se apartó despacio, observando feliz a Kyoko, aún que en su expresión no se veía una sonrisa, sino mas bien una mirada dulce, Ren se moría de ganas de volverla a besar, pero sabía que si lo volvía ha hacer posiblemente ella lo empujaría, y eso no quería que pasara por nada del mundo.

Kyoko había disfrutando tanto con ese beso, que básicamente lo único que había sido era un roce de labios duradero, solo eso. Sin embargo, ese simple contacto, la llenó de tanta ternura y calidez que no pudo evitar corresponder al beso. Y cuando Ren se apartó de sus labios, inconscientemente quiso que lo volviera a hacer.

Ahora, que Ren la estaba mirando fijamente con una mirada tan dulce, la realidad le llegó de golpe cómo una bofetada, ¡que había hecho! Porque tubo que corresponderle,¿no hubiera sido mejor empujarlo cómo lo había hecho con Sho que seguirle el juego?

Pero, se dijo, a diferencia de Shou, Ren no la había atrapado en ningún momento, sus cuerpos se tocaban y sus labios también, pero había evitado recargar todo su peso en ella, para de alguna manera darle la oportunidad de apartarlo. Ren, supuso Kyoko, al ver que ella no le contestaba a la pregunta, actúo según había dicho, eso era todo.

La culpa no era de Ren, era de ella por ser tan rematadamente lenta en esos temas, eso era todo.

El leve sonido de una alarma, despertó completamente a Kyoko.

-¡ah! El arroz- dijo Kyoko de repente, mientras Ren se apartaba de ella- Tsuruga-san cómete el pez, ahora traigo el arroz y la Tempura- dijo Kyoko apresuradamente-

ren sonrió aliviado, si no hubiera sonado la alarma del arroz, seguramente aún estarían en la escena de silencio mirándose mutuamente. Debía de agradecerle mentalmente a Yashiro por haberle obligado a comprarla. Cómo siempre compraba la comida, no tenia por costumbre cocinar en casa, pero desde que tenia a Yashiro, le había convencido para comprar ciertas cosas, una de ellas la máquina de arroz.

Mientras Kyoko se ocupaba del arroz y la Tempura, Ren se acabó el pez, no era un gran trozo, era mas bien de la medida de un trozo pequeño de bacalao, el pez le sentó bien, ahora ya no notaba ese agujero en el estomago, y aún que no había tenido mucha hambre últimamente cada vez que veía comida se mareaba un poco y ahora entendía el porque. Tenía hambre, por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera al verla.

Al sentirse obligado a comer algo que había preparado Kyoko, se había dado cuenta de lo que su cuerpo le exigía, y aún tenia mas hambre.

Al sentir que Kyoko volvía de la cocina se giró, llevaba la maquina de arroz en una mano, y con la otra llevaba dos platos de Tempura cómo si fuera una camarera experta.

-déjame que te ayude- dijo Ren, quitándole la maquina y dejándola a un lado, después cogió los platos que ella llevaba y los colocó en la mesa-si ibas tan cargada, haberme avisado, te hubiera ayudado.

-No quería molestarte- dijo Kyoko sonrojada-

Y de repente se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, precisamente porque no sabían que decir.

-siento lo del beso- dijo de repente Ren-

-no ha sido tu culpa- dijo Kyoko sonrojada- la culpa es mía por no haberte contestado- dijo mientras le subía poco a poco la temperatura corporal cómo si se tratara de un termómetro-

-y me contestarás- pregunto inocentemente-

-….- Kyoko se quedo otra vez callada- me gustaría aprender- dijo de repente, mortalmente roja- pero poco a poco….

Ren la miró con los ojos abiertos, no se había esperado esa reacción, su corazón empezó a bombear sangre a su cara, y esta empezó a tomar una tonalidad escandalosamente rojiza, se puso una mano a la cara aparentando que se restregaba la cara de cansancio, pero en realidad, lo único que quería, era tapar el escandaloso sonrojo que tenía en la cara

-esta bien- dijo Ren- pero recuerda que esto es cómo una clase, y no te puedes tomar a la ligera las clases- -dijo para intentar bajar un poco la tensión del ambiente-

-¡tsuruga-san!- dijo Kyoko abochornada.-

-era broma- dijo sonriendo- lo haremos a tu ritmo, ah, y por cierto, llámame Ren- dijo Ren con calma-

-pero…

-nada de peros, llámame Ren, si de verdad estas interesada en hacer esto, nos veremos a menudo, y me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila

-esta bien, Ren-san- dijo Kyoko sonrojada- entonces, tu también puedes llamarme Kyoko- dijo contenta-

Ren la miró contento, por fin podía llamarla por su nombre de pila, y aún que la escusa que el había puesto era sumamente pobre, ella se lo había creído.

-comámonos la comida antes de que se enfríe- dijo Kyoko para cortar el hielo-

Comieron en silencio, y cuando acabaron de comer, Kyoko se llevó los platos a la cocina para lavarlos, pero, lo que no se esperaba, era que Ren la acompañara, y para su más absoluta consternación. La ayudó a lavar los platos.

Eso en principio no tendría que haberla sorprendido tanto, pero estaba ya tan acostumbrada a hacer las labores de casa sin obtener ayuda de alguien, que, ahora se sentía simplemente fuera de sitio, Shou, nunca, es decir. nunca, la había ayudado a fregar los platos, y aún menos se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

El siempre alegaba, que al ser una gran estrella, estaba tan cansado después de trabajar, que no tenía tiempo de hacer las labores de casa.

Kyoko había trabajado siempre para mantenlo, creyendo en el y haciéndole las labores del hogar. Aún que a veces, ella llegaba mas cansada, de lo que parecía estarlo Sho.

Y en cambio, Ren, que también era una estrella, mucho mas ocupada que Sho, con mas éxito, y seguramente llegaba a casa mas cansado que Sho, ¡y aún así tenia el detalle de ayudarla a lavar los platos!

¡Ese hombre era un encanto!

_**-¡no! No puedo pensar eso, todos los hombres son iguales- decía uno de sus demonios- ¡teneos que evitar enamorarnos cómo sea!-**_

_**-¡si!- dijeron a coro los demás, ocultándose en el hombro de Kyoko para observar**__-_

Kyoko, al darse cuenta de que sus demonios estaban esperando ha hacer se las suyas, se apresuro a apartarlas de su hombro, Ren al ver la acción se la miro curioso, Kyoko intentó hacerse la desentendida.

-tenia un pelo- dijo repentinamente nerviosa-

-ah- se limitó a decir-

-por cierto- dijo algo avergonzada Kyoko, yendo hacia la nevera, y sacando un pequeño paquete- esto es para ti, siento no habértelo dado hoy- dijo mirando el reloj de la cocina, y comprobando que aún era catorce- pero creía que no te gustaban los chocolates- dijo repentinamente nerviosa- lo siento, de todas formas, acéptelo cómo señal de disculpa, por no habérselo dado esta mañana.

Ren la miró primero sorprendido, pero después se le dibujo una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro y aceptó el chocolate

-gracias, Kyoko-chan- dijo realmente contento, abriendo el pequeño paquete, y cómo en los otros que les había regalado a todo el set de dark moon, eran dos chocolates hechos a mano, dos chocolates redondos con almendras alrededor, pero, a diferencia de los otros, el suyo tenia seis pequeñas galletas, tres de chocolate, y tres normales- puedo probarlos?

-Si- dijo sonrojada- de verdad que lo siento, pero cómo sé que ha recibido muchos chocolates, pensaba que por uno menos no lo notaria, lo siento mucho, ¡me he comportado cómo una niña!- dijo realmente arrepentida-

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan- dijo Ren acercándose lentamente a ella, sin que Kyoko se diera cuenta- es verdad que no me comeré todos los chocolates, y que la mayoría los regalaré, pero eso no quiere decir que no me coma el tuyo- dijo suavemente- los chocolates de la gente que no es cercana a mi no suelo comérmelos- dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros- en cambio tu eres cercana a mi, ¿verdad?- dijo acercando su cara a la suya-

-Si- dijo esta con la cabeza gacha aún-

-Entonces- dijo Ren levantándole suavemente la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, Kyoko solo se sonrojo aún mas- me comeré primero los tuyos- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- gracias Kyoko-chan

-¡Tsuruga-san!- dijo sonrojadísima tirándose para atrás, dándose con el canto del mármol-

-Kyoko-chan recuerda tu entrenamiento, tu me lo has pedido- expuso cómo escusa- aún que es verdad, lo siento, te tendría que haber avisado antes lo siento- dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa, en realidad no se arrepentía de nada, y Kyoko lo sabía-

-No vuelva ha hacer eso sin decirme nada Tsuruga-san- dijo completamente roja- me ha sorprendido.

-Oishi- dijo Ren evitando deliberadamente el tema-

-Gracias, cómo las he hecho rápido para que no te dieras cuenta, pensaba que me habían salido mal- dijo mas roja aún- tienes las galletas que me han sobrado en el orno, pero si prefieres que me las lleve lo haré

-Mira- dijo Ren tranquilamente mientras sonreía feliz- que te parece si nos las comemos mientras miramos una película de yakuzas, para que así te hagas una idea aproximada del personaje que tendrás que hacer

-¿!De verdad!- dijo contenta- ¡me ayudaría mucho! ¡Gracias Tsuruga-san!

-Ren- dijo dulcemente- recuerda llamarme Ren

-Lo siento, pero es la costumbre

-Aún que tengas que hacer de ojou de la yakuza, no tienes que despistarte de Dark Moon- dijo Ren cogiendo la bandeja de galletas y poniéndolas en un vol-

-¡Ya lo se!, ¡tengo muchas ganas de ver los resultados finales de Dark Moon!- dijo emocionada, siguiendo a Ren al comedor

Se sentaron en el sofá a mirar la televisión, Ren había sugerido ver varias películas y Kyoko aceptó, pero cuando ya iban por la segunda, Kyoko no pudo evitar dormirse, y sin darse cuenta, se acabó apoyando en el hombro de Ren.

Ren se la quedó mirando un largo rato, en esta situación cualquier hombre podría aprovecharse de ella, sonrío para sus adentros, la verdad es que si que le estaban viniendo ganas de echársele encima, pero reprimió el impulso.

En cambió lo único que hizo fue acercarse lentamente a su rostro y rozar levemente sus labios, para después cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su cama.

Abrió la cama lentamente y la coloco dentro tapándola delicadamente. ¿Que demonios tenia Kyoko que lo trastornaba de esta manera?

¿Cómo podía ser que una niña cómo ella lo atrajera hasta el punto de querer echársele en cima?, no lo entendía, con las otras mujeres con las que había estado eran aparentemente mas hermosas que ella, mas altas, y sin embargo, el no podía apartar los ojos de esa niña.

Porque para Ren, Kyoko era una niña en comparación con las otras mujeres con las que había estado, nunca en su sano juicio se le había pasado por la mente salir con una niña de secundaria, y ahora en cambio, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una adolescente, dulce, e infantil, que por el simple hecho de mirarlo lo volvía loco.

Con las mujeres con las cuales siempre había salido, eran mujeres aparentemente hermosas, normalmente de su misma edad o un o dos años tanto menor cómo mayor que el, pero nunca,¡cuatro años mas joven!

Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, se sentía levemente cómo un pederasta. Y, aún así estaba enamorado de ella, y haría lo posible para hacerla feliz.

La miró por última vez, acariciándole el rostro suavemente, y se alejo antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

revisado el 25/1/11


	2. distancia

**Capitulo 2**

_No sabía cómo había pasado eso, pero aún se encontraban los dos en suelo, y Ren aún la besaba, pero, Kyoko, esta vez, en vez de solo mover la cabeza y apoyar las manos en su espalda, se atrevió ha hacer algo mas atrevido._

_No puso las manos en su espalda, las puso en el cuello de Ren atrayéndolo más a ella de manera, que la besara más profundamente._

_Cuando Ren, se rindió después de resistirse un poco para no ir demasiado rápido con kyoko, apoyo su cuerpo en el de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Kyoko aprovecho eso, para abrazarlo por el cuello y mantener los labios juntos._

_Se apartaron lentamente con las respiraciones agitadas._

_Ren con los ojos cómo platos, y Kyoko con una gran sonrisa-_

_-otra vez- dijo Kyoko-_

_ren no se lo pensó dos veces y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, mientras Kyoko correspondía al beso con la misma pasión._

_No entendía que le pasaba, pero quería que Ren continuara con lo que estaba haciendo a toda costa, no le importaba que pasara después._

_Por algún extraño motivo, ahora se encontraban en la cama, Ren con el torso desnudo, y ella aún con el pantalón y el sujetador._

_Ren alargó la mano para rozar levemente el sujetador…._

Kyoko se despertó de golpe con la respiración completamente agitada, y roja cómo un tomate, ¿que demonios había soñado? Porque con Ren, y lo mas importante, porque había soñado que estaban apunto de….

Kyoko se sonrojo de golpe, la simple idea de lo que había soñado la avergonzaba, ¡cómo pudo soñar eso!

Miró a su alrededor, y su cara aún se sonrojó mas, instintivamente miró debajo de las sabanas, y suspiró tranquila, por lo menos solo había sido una pesadilla, estaba completamente vestida, pero la gran pregunta era, ¿porque estaba en la cama de Ren?.

Se levantó rápidamente, y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola lentamente y mirando fuera cómo si fuera un ladrón, no encontró a Ren en el pasillo, eso era bueno- aún que estúpido, ya que lo mas probable era que estuviera en otra habitación-

Avanzó por la casa para intentar encontrarlo, lo busco en la cocina, en el comedor, intentó escuchar en el baño haber si oía algo, el único sitio que le faltaba era la habitación de invitados, golpeó suavemente la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta, la abrió lentamente, y allí lo encontró, aún estaba dormido así que se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para no despertarlo.

Fue hacia la cocina a prepara el almuerzo, pero en cuando quiso abrir la nevera para preparar algo, le llamó la atención el reloj que estaba encima de la nevera, y al ver la hora, el color le desapareció de la cara, ¡era mas tarde de lo que creía!

Eran las siete y cuarto, y tenían que estar en el estudio de grabación a las ocho, Kyoko se alarmó, he intentó preparar algo para comer, cogió arroz y lo puso en la maquina para que se hiciera solo, cogió un poco del pescado que sobró en la noche, y lo puso a descongelar en el microondas.

Mientras preparaba los pertinentes preparativos para el almuerzo, fue a despertar a Ren.

Golpeó la puerta otra vez, pero al ver que no contestaba, entro.

Se acercó suavemente a Ren, intentando hacer algo de ruido para que se fuera despertando, cuando estuvo a su lado, le toco el hombro, y lo movió lentamente.

-Ren-san, Ren-san- decía despacio y ablando flojito- es tarde tenemos que ir a la grabación de Dark Moon

-Mnn…

-Ren-san- decía Kyoko desesperada por despertarlo- llegaremos tarde.

Ren gruño entre sueños, y abrió lentamente los ojos, lo que no es espero, era encontrarse a Kyoko a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Despertó de golpe.

-¿Mogami-san?- dijo Ren extrañado, olvidando por unos momentos que hacia ella en su apartamento-

-Ren-san- dijo Kyoko sonrojada al ver el pijama levemente abierto de el- llegaremos tarde, son las siete y media

-¿Que?- dijo sorprendido mirando el reloj y poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡cómo me he podido dormir!- se dijo a si mismo, pero ya se sabia la respuesta, se había quedado despierto hasta hace poco, pensando en lo fácil que sería meterse en su propia cama y abrazar a Kyoko-

-He preparado los restos de ayer por la noche- dijo Kyoko- te espero en la cocina.

Ren se quedó medio aturdido. Que demonios pasaba con el, estaba llegando tarde a trabajar, y eso ahora mismo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo único que tenia en la cabeza, era el agradable sentimiento de ser despertado dulcemente por Kyoko.

Cuando lo estaba moviendo y susurrándole que se despertara, Ren no había abierto los ojos porque se pensaba que era un sueño.

Kyoko se había quedado a dormir cuando estaba haciendo de manager, pero nunca lo había despertado, no había nunca entrado en la intimidad de la habitación donde el dormía para despertarlo.

Aún que sabía que sus sentimientos se estaban desbordado. Pensó, que querría despertar siempre así, la calidez de su mano en su hombro, el aliento en su cuello y el suave susurro de Kyoko, eran una droga que podrían engancharlo de por vida, y ella, ¡no se daba cuenta de nada!

Se levantó de la cama, antes de que se volviera a dormir, y se fue directo a la ducha, si no se quitaba esos pensamientos de la cabeza, acabaría atacando a Kyoko.

Kyoko aún tenia la cabeza ligeramente atontada, que demonios le pasaba, era ren por todos los santos, ¡ya lo había visto en la cama!

Entonces, ¿porque sentía ganas de volver a entrar en esa habitación y mirarlo mientras se despertaba? antes, cuando había despertado a Ren y este se había levantado levemente, le entraron ganas de entrar con en la cama, ¿pero, porque? No estaba enamorada, ni tampoco se sentía atraída sexualmente ante el, entonces, ¿que demonios le pasaba?

Esto era distinto, sentía una atracción mayor que con la que había sentido hacia shou, pero a la vez, sabía que no estaba enamorada, simplemente quería estar cerca de el y observarlo.

Era una sensación parecida a la que tenia cuando estaba con maría, ¿puede que le empezara a gustar cómo a un hermano mayor?, pero, ¿los hermanos se besaban entre si?

Cada vez que intentaba pensar en los sentimientos que tenía por Ren, se hacia un lío, ahora mismo no sabia lo que rondaba por su cabeza, y menos, con el nerviosismo de haber dormido en la cama de Ren.

Interrumpió su monologo interior cuando vio que Ren entraba en la cocina con el pelo mojado, que se lo iba secando suavemente con una toalla que tenia en los hombros.

Esa simple imagen, le seco la boca de golpe.

-Kyoko-chan gracias por despertarme, no se que me ha pasado, suelo despertarme siempre una hora y media antes-

-No te preocupes, ha sido por casualidad- dijo sonrojada- si no fuera por el sueño que he tenido, aún estaríamos durmiendo-

-¿Que sueño?- pregunto inocentemente, en respuesta Kyoko se sonrojo violentamente- ¿estas bien?- dijo preocupado-

-Si- dijo con voz estrangulada- es solo… que no lo puedo recordar- dijo sonrojada- gracias por llevarme a la cama Ren-san, pero no me hubiera molestado dormir en el sofá- dijo abochornada-

-¿Querías dormir en mi regazo?- preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido-

-¡Que!- estallo sonrojada-

-Te quedaste dormida en mi hombro, pero poco a poco te caíste en mi regazo, así que opte por llevarte a un sitio mas cómodo

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia con tanta fuerza, que se acabó dando un golpe contra la mesa-

-¡Kyoko-chan!-gritó preocupado acercándose a ella, que se cogía la frente con dolor-voy a coger el botiquín espera aquí- dijo Ren, pero Kyoko lo detuvo, cociéndolo de la manga-

-No hace falta- dijo con un enorme Chichón en la frente-estoy bien

-¡No estas bien!- replicó preocupado poniéndole un poco de hielo en la frente- Kyoko-chan ten un poco de cuidado, sobretodo si tienes la mesa tan cerca- apartó el hielo de la frente de Kyoko y vio que la hinchazón se le había bajado un poco-

-Arigatô tsuruga-san- dijo Kyoko suspirando aliviada-

-Ren- dijo Ren, dándole un beso en la frente-

-¡Tsuruga-san!- dijo Kyoko completamente roja-

-Es tu castigo. Cada vez que me llames por mi apellido te besaré

-¡No es justo!- dijo sonrojadísima-

-¿Pero no querías aprender?- dijo mirándola sospechosamente-anda acércate que te doy tu castigo- dijo sonriente-

-Pero no es justo Tsuru… ¡Ren-san!- dijo Kyoko tapándose levemente la boca ante la equivocación-

-Ahora son dos- sonrío mas-

-Esto. Tsuru… ¡Ren-san! ¡Esto es injusto!- dijo completamente roja mientras retrocedía- ¡no tenemos tiempo estamos llegando tarde!

-Ahora son tres, no me has contestado la pregunta- dijo divertido por su expresión-

-Quiero aprender, pero estas yendo muy rápido- dijo completamente histérica mientras retrocedía a la seguridad de el otro lado de la mesa-

-Kyoko-chan, ¿de verdad crees que aria algo de lo que tu no estuvieras de acuerdo?- dijo serio- quedamos en que te enseñaría a besar, y lo estoy intentando- dijo Ren- por eso, empezaremos por aquí, cada vez que tu me llames por mi apellido, te besaré, o por el contrario lo aras tu- dijo Ren sonriendo interiormente ante una brillante idea- si pruebas de hacerlo tu, poco a poco se te irá la vergüenza- Le dijo Ren tiernamente- yo no me moveré. Así que, intenta besarme.

-¡Pe- pero Ren!- dijo completamente roja- yo no puedo, es decir, ¡tengo vergüenza!-

-Kyoko-chan si dices eso cuando empiece la grabación, seguramente no querrán a alguien que tiene tanto miedo de hacer una sencilla escena

-Pero son besos

-Si, y en Dark Moon amenazas con cuchillos- dijo Ren- no importa que papel debas representar, lo debes asumir, te guste o no, hay veces que en una película, pueden pedirte que te desnudes, o que hagas una escena de amor con el protagonista- hizo una pequeña pausa mirando la reacción de Kyoko, que estaba completamente helada- pero si ven que te encojes por algo tan insignificante cómo un beso no creo que te escojan- al ver que Kyoko seguía paralizada opto por otra cosa- ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer cuando Shou te beso?

-Si, que era estúpido- dijo con voz sombría mientras todo el acontecimiento de ayer le volvía a la mente-

-Si, pero también te dije, que a eso no se le puede considerar un beso, un beso, es un contacto de labios de dos personas que se quieren, si lo piensas así, no nos estamos besando de verdad-

-Pero a mi me gusta- dijo Kyoko sorprendiendo a ren- solo que no estoy enamorada de ti, ¡pero le respeto -mucho!

-Kyoko-chan, no estamos haciendo nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos, piensa en mi, cómo si estuvieras con otro actor, a veces los sentimientos son bien venidos en una escena, pero a veces, esos mismos pensamientos hacen entorpecer tu trabajo

-No le entiendo- dijo confundida-

-Digo, que tienes que separar tu vida personal de la del trabajo, si las juntas, nada saldrá bien. El trabajo es el trabajo, y tu vida personal es otro mundo distinto.

-Pero lo que estamos haciendo esta fuera de trabajo- dijo sonrojada-

-Te equivocas, son clases extras, piensa cómo si fuera otra asignatura y ya está

-Vale- dijo decidida-

-Si lo tienes claro…- dijo ren apuntándose los labios- te toca

-¡No me lo digas de repente que me avergüenzo!- chillo roja cómo un tomate-

-Esta bien, ¿quieres que cierre los ojos?- preguntó tranquilamente, sonriendo por dentro-

-Si, Por favor- dijo completamente avergonzada pero feliz de que la entendiera-

Ren hizo lo que había dicho, cerró los ojos y se sentó en la silla, esperando a Kyoko, estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo, le había dicho esas cosas para tranquilizarla, pero lo que mas le apetecía, era que ella no pensara en eso cómo si fueran clases, le gustaría, que lo besara…

Pero sabía que tenía que tener paciencia en ese tema, Kyoko era una chica inexperta en besos, no le podía exigir la luna de golpe, la asustaría.

Oyó los pasos suaves de Kyoko, y cómo se paró delante de el, estaba dudando, y seguramente tenia la cara completamente sonrojada, y le estaban entrando ganas de ver su cara sonrojada, pero sabía que no podía romper su palabra.

Cómo mínimo no en este momento, después, ya se vería

Kyoko apoyo una mano en el muslo de Ren, a Ren se le puso la piel de gallina con ese simple contacto, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de tranquilizarse, notó los labios de Kyoko en los suyos, fue un beso muy simple, otro simple roce de labios, cómo el que le dio Ren.

Sabía que no tenía que excitarse por ese beso, lo sabia, pero simplemente, su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, se sonrojo ligeramente, y por si eso no fuera poco, coloco delicadamente una de sus manos en el rostro de Kyoko, acariciándole la mejilla lentamente.

Ren no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, hasta que Kyoko se aparto de el lentamente, y ren abrió los ojos, y se encontró a la intrusa en el rostro de Kyoko.

La apartó de golpe cómo si hubiera cometido el crimen más mortífero de todos: tocarla.

Comieron en silencio, y se fueron directamente hacia el estudio, llegando cinco minutos tarde.

Durante todo el día, solo se vieron en la grabación, después de gravar el episodio de Dark Moon, se separaron y no se vieron en todo el día.

Ren estaba preocupado, Kyoko no se le había acercado en una semana, solo se habían visto en el estudio de Dark Moon, mientras gravaban los últimos episodios, y cuando el quería hablar con ella, Kyoko siempre encontraba una oportunidad para escaparse.

Eso lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, odiaba cuando ella se escapaba de el sin saber la razón, aún que unas cuantas le rondaban por la cabeza. Tenía que saber porque lo evitaba, era cómo si le hubieran quitado un pequeño pedazo de corazón, hacia unas semanas, durante dos días, había estado en el cielo, pensando que eso duraría cómo mínimo, hasta que acabaran de grabar la película.

Pero no había durado ni tres días.

Suspiró derrotado, apoyando la espalda en la pared, sentía que se estaba descontrolando, tenía que encontrar a Kyoto para aclarar un montón de cosas, si no, no sabía a quien dirigirle el odio.

Kyoko estaba asustada, sabía que lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la semana, se ganaría la furia de Ren, pero es que simplemente no se había a la idea, ¡por dios! Que le había besado ella misma, aun que solo fuera otro roce de labios, pero aún así _ella_ había iniciado el beso.

Y sorprendentemente le había encantado, cuando Ren le había puesto suavemente la mano en la cara, había pensado que moriría ahí mismo de placer.

Cuando pensaba en que pasaría cuando se encontrara otra vez con Ren, se ruborizaba y se horrorizaba a la vez, Ren podía ser muy letal, tanto que hasta asustaba a sus demonios, y eso, no solía pasar con cualquiera.

Estaba asustada también por otras razones, durante la semana, se había dado cuenta que miraba a Ren mas de lo normal, vale, solía mirarlo a menudo por su gran talento para actuar, pero, la forma en que lo había mirado durante toda la semana, era completamente distinta.

Había pensado cosas indecorosas con Ren y ella de protagonista, había soñado repetidas veces con el, y el sueño no es que fuera precisamente inocente.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, ¿no había decidido que lo que sentía por Ren ahora era cómo el afecto por un hermano mayor?, pero si eso era así, porque tenía esos malditos sueños traicioneros, porque cuando el decía su nombre una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo?

Kyoko sabia de que eran esos síntomas que estaba empezando a tener, si no se apartaba de Ren lo suficiente para que esos sentimientos desaparecieran, tenía miedo de enamorarse de el.

Y aún que eso le parecía imposible, ya que no estaba por ahora enamorada, tenia lo que le había dicho a Ren siendo Boo "son las semillas del amor".

Si por ahora solo tenía eso, era reparable, solo tenía que alejarse de él contiguamente mientras reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos, e intentaba hacerlos desaparecer de alguna manera.

Aún que con la película que estaba por venir, tenía miedo de que se enamorara locamente de el, y si eso llegara a pasar, y ren le llegaba a destrozar el corazón cómo lo hizo shoo, no sabría que hacer

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que accidentalmente pasó por delante de Ren.

- Mogami-san- dijo Ren con voz lúgubre, haciendo que Kyoko diera un respingo, y se girara aterrada- ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad?

Kyoko retrocedió unos pasos al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante de Ren, y por algún motivo estúpido que ni ella misma entendió, empezó a retroceder, para después girarse y correr para alejarse de el.

Estaba completamente aterrada, Ren estaba furioso y no era de extrañar, lo había estado ignorando por una semana entera, ¿que se esperaba? ¿Que la recibiera con una sonrisa después de haberle evitado tanto tiempo?

Puestos a soñar porque no se compraba un pony, pensó Kyoko, ya que precisamente porque había pensado que se lo tomaría bien tenía a Ren detrás de ella pisándole los talones con una mirada claramente furiosa

Kyoko intentaba por todos los medios de evitarlo cómo podía, cuando giraba en una curva, aceleraba su paso para poder perderlo de vista, pero por mas que lo intentaba, Ren siempre estaba a dos pasos de sus pies.

En una de las curvas a Kyoto se le cayo el mundo encima, no tenía salida, y Ren no parecía tener intención de pasar de largo, y por si la primera impresión no la había matado mentalmente, Ren se dedicó a avanzar, y dado que no podía hacer gran cosa mas que retroceder, es lo que hizo. Y acabó siendo acorralada en la pared con los brazos de Ren a cada lado de la cara mientras la miraba furioso

Ren estaba el doble de furioso si eso era posible, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Kyoko, lo evitaba durante una semana entera, y cuando intentaba hablarle salía disparada para evitarlo, eso lo estaba matando por dentro, si solo supiera el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos….

Pero claro, ella no lo sabía así que tenía que intentar bajar su enfado aún que era visible su furia, no quería que Kyoko se asustara y se quedara muda.

esta bien- dijo Ren intentando apartar el enfado –cosa imposible- pero era un intento- calmémonos los dos- dijo mas para el mismo que para Kyoko, miró directamente a los ojos de Kyoko para asegurarse de que no huiría y en cuando estuvo seguro de que poco a poco se calmaba, la dejó libre-

Ren la estudió durante un rato receloso de apartarse un poco mas por miedo a que se escapara, pero después de un rato, decidió darle un poco mas de espació. Al fin y al cabo corría más que ella y la podía atrapar cuando quisiera.

Kyoko estaba petrificada, ¡la había pillado! ¿Y ahora que le decía? Conociendo a Ren seguramente no le creería si se inventaba alguna escusa, pero tampoco podía decirle que sentía algo por él. ¡Era ridículo! Y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Era consciente de que Ren no era cómo shoo, es mas era completamente lo opuesto a el y estaba segura de que la forma de rechazarla sería completamente distinta de la de shotaro. Pero un rechazo seguía siendo un rechazo, por muy bien que intentara sonar, por muy delicado que fuera, dolía igual, y no quería volver a pasar por otro cuando tenía tan reciente el anterior.

Teniendo en cuenta que Ren era muy perceptivo, tenía que actuar con pies de plomo. Y eso significaba decirle la verdad a medias.

Lo miró tímidamente mientras levantaba poco a poco la cabeza. Tenía que aparentar inocencia, no se podía dar el lujo de que el sospechara algo.

-no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara- dijo avergonzada-

Ren la miró sorprendido, ¿estaba intentado que se creyera esa escusa?, porque lo estaba logrando, ¡maldita sea!

No es que no la creyera, solo que intuía algo, y no estaba seguro del que, no sabía si era algo bueno o por el contrario algo malo.

-no digas eso Kyoko-chan- dijo mas calmado, casi dulcemente- ¿porque dices eso?

-porque….- dijo sonrojada hasta la médula- lo besé

-¿y?- dijo ren, pinchándola un poco, ya que le había hecho sufrir por una semana entera era justo que le devolviera la jugada- yo también te he besado. ¿Eso es tan malo?- preguntó inocentemente-

-no- dijo Kyoko sonrojada- pero…

-¿pero?- repitió ren-

-es la primera vez que besé a alguien, es normal que tenga vergüenza- replico de sopetón bajando la mirada avergonzada por levantar la voz-

-pero para eso estoy yo.-dijo ren con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿recuerdas?

-¡Mnn!- gruño Kyoko frustrada. O no entendía, o no quería entender por el bochorno que estaba pasando, No entendía el concepto " no tengo ni la mas remota idea de besar y me da vergüenza aprender con un profesor y mas sabiendo que eres tú"-

-Kyoko-chan. La vergüenza es normal, no pasa nada, no me enfadaré por que no aprendas rápido no me reiré. No are nada para avergonzarte, así que no temas, yo no soy cómo shoo- finalizó tenso por temor a que pensara eso-

-Para ser cómo shotaro tendría que golpearse la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared y volver a nacer- dijo Kyoko olvidándose de la vergüenza y poniendo entusiasmo a la respuesta, tenia que hacerle entender, que no se parecía en nada a ese gilipollas mal nacido que no le había causado mas que problemas-tu no serías nunca cómo el incluso si intentaras actuar.- dijo completamente furiosa, de que el pensara algo cómo eso-

-"vaya comparación mas curiosa"- pensó ren divertido, era un alivio que no le recordara en lo mas mínimo a shoo, pero el comentario de la actuación le había dolido un poco-

-Es que aún no entiendo cómo se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza semejante estupidez- continuó Kyoko sin hacer caso de ren-no tiene que compararse con nadie, usted es mi inspiración, no tiene que mirar a una pulga cómo shotaro

-¿"pulga"?- pensó riéndose interiormente ren-

En ese momento los demonios de Kyoko hicieron su aparición

_**-¡shotaro! Por su culpa ahora Ren –sama se compara con tigo- gritó uno de sus demonios indignado, saliendo de la cabeza de Kyoko-**_

_**-¡te maldigo una y mil veces!- replico otro saliendo de su hombro-**_

_**-¡te odio!**_

_**-¡Cómo se atreve! Por su culpa estamos en esta molesta situación- gruño otro saliendo de su pecho, armado hasta los dientes cómo si fuera a ir a la guerra-**_

_**-¡Nos robó nuestro primer beso! ¡Merece la muerte!**_

_**-¡Te maldeciremos!... – dijeron todos a coro- ¡tu boca apestará tanto que la gente no se te acercará!- dijeron a la vez conspirando un plan maléfico-**_

_**-¡Ja ja ja!- rieron a la vez-**_

-¿Kyoko-chan?- dijo Ren atrayendo su atención, y mirándola interrogantemente-

-¿Ah?- dijo volviendo a la realidad; Ren estaba esperando una explicación. Al darse cuenta del numerito que había hecho se sonrojo- es que se ha comparado con alguien que no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, por favor Tsuruga-san no se ponga a su niv…- intentó decir, pero fue callada por uno de los besos de ren-

Kyoko intentó no pensar en nada para poder apartarlo de ella de un empujón, pero, era tan distinto al beso que le había dado Shoo… que simplemente no podía ignorarlo, por mucho que el hubiera hecho lo mismo que Shoo. Ren seguía dándole la oportunidad de escaparse, no la estaba forzando a besarlo, no intentaba someterla a él.

Simplemente era increíblemente dulce, y una cosa tan maravillosa cómo esa no podía ser ignorada, por mucho que su subconsciente quisiera arrancarle los labios de los suyos para no caer en la trampa del amor, Kyoko ya estaba poseída por una fuerza de voluntad que no entendía ni ella misma. Aún que fuera solo otro roce de labios, esta vez no le importó en absoluto que el le hubiera robado un beso.

Tímidamente, movida por las sensaciones del momento y por los sentimientos que tenía por el y que ahora mismo estaba a flor de piel. Correspondió al beso. Solo cómo ella se lo había hecho en los sueños.

Levantó las manos y las puso en su cuello, pero no se atrevió a acercarlo a ella, eso aún le daba mucha vergüenza, pero eso ya era un gran progreso. Inclinó la cara un poco y por primera vez se entrego a la escusa de las clases. Abrió la boca.

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, intentando despertar de ese sueño que parecía el paraíso, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, era la realidad, y Kyoko le estaba devolviendo el beso por si misma, y si con eso no tenia suficiente le había abierto la boca para él.

En principio había creído erróneamente que lo empujaría cómo a Shoo, al fin y al cabo acababa de cometer la misma estupidez; besarla sin su permiso.

Y aún así Kyoko no se apartó, seguía con los brazos en su cuello y con la boca abierta a la espera de nuevas sensaciones.

Ren no desaprovecho la oferta y le enseño cómo tenía que mover la boca para hacer un beso apasionado sin lengua, eso podía esperar, y no tenía intención de asustarla, cuando ella se había ofrecido voluntaria por primera vez. No le costo mucho adaptarse al nuevo beso, es mas dos segundos después ya había cogido el ritmo

A Ren le estaba temblando todo el cuerpo, y tenía la sensación que si continuaba así sin tocarla empezaría a temblar descontroladamente. Estaba nervioso, el beso estaba durando más de lo que pensaba que Kyoko le dejaría, se estaba descontrolando. Si continuaba un poco mas en esa situación no podría parar. Puso las dos manos a los lados de la cara de Kyoko y se apartó lentamente intentando recuperar el aliento y el sentido común.

Kyoko se sentía en las nubes, no sabía que es lo que había estado haciendo pero tenía la cabeza completamente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera en shoo o en Ren, era cómo si le hubieran introducido un virus, y, cómo en los ordenadores hubiera borrado todo pensamiento durante unos segundos.

Ahora, que había vuelto a la realidad, tenía a Ren mirándola preocupado, en esa situación, Kyoko solo pudo sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

Simplemente no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer, por dios que le había correspondido al beso mas increíble que había recibido nunca, y no tenía ni idea de lo bien que le había sentado, pudo jurar que había volado al lado de Ángeles que la acompañaban por el cielo. Solo de pensar en eso se sonrojaba mas y mas, eso solo demostraba que estaba mas colada por Ren de que había supuesto, y se estaba empezando a asustar, porque si el continuaba besándola de esa manera, se volvería adicta a sus besos.

-¿Kyoko-chan?- dijo Ren preocupado- estas bien?

Kyoko continuó callada y eso solo empeoro la preocupación de Ren, esperaba una reacción, un empujón un insulto, incluso que saliera corriendo, pero nunca que se quedara callada. Tenía la mirada perdida en su pecho y estaba sumamente sonrojada.

- ¡oh! ¡Dios mío!- dijo de repente, dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo-

- ¡Kyoko-chan!- dijo Ren preocupado agachándose para saber que le pasaba-

Pero al ver que había puesto la cara en sus rodillas y se había sonrojado mas si se podía, lo comprendió, no estaba enfadada, o cómo mínimo no lo parecía, estaba abochornada, solo era otro ataque de vergüenza

-¿Kyoko-chan?- dijo ahora divertido, al saber la razón de su comportamiento-

Al ver que seguía en su propio mundo, opto por otra táctica.

es culpa tuya por hablarme tan formalmente, y además llamarme por mi apellido- dijo Ren divertido, poniendo cómo escusa el entrenamiento, eso era lo mejor, la podía besar tanto cómo le diera la gana, y podía poner cómo escusa siempre la practica, ya que ella había accedido no se podía quejar- recuerda que te avisé que si me llamabas por otro nombre que no fuera Ren te besaría.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que me avisarías!- dijo levantando la mirada-

-Bueno estamos en paz pues- dijo Ren , sabiendo que no se podría oponer-

-¿En paz?- dijo Kyoto extrañada-

-Si, tu me evitaste durante una semana, es un trueque justo- dijo sonriendo-

La boca de Kyoko cayo hasta el suelo al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de Ren, eso no le gustaba nada, se notaba a leguas que era una mentira, aún así Kyoko estaba intrigada, ¿porque sus palabras eran falsas? Si el no estaba enamorado de ella, ¿porque le mentía?

Haber si no se había equivocado hace una semana al pensar que estaba enamorado de ella. Pensó Kyoko estupefacta, es que sino, no entendía cómo podía ser que le mintiera con algo tan estúpido, para Kyoko era algo especial, pero para Ren, besar a chicas lo debía de hacer casi a diario, entonces, ¿porque inventarse una escusa cómo esa?.

De repente, recapacitó con lo que estaba pensando, era simplemente imposible que Ren estuviera enamorado de ella, era estúpido, y eso le dolía, porque sabía que se enamoraría locamente de el cómo no cambiara de actitud de golpe y se convirtiera en el doble de shotaro.

La simple idea le arrancó una carcajada.

- kyoko-chan-dijo Ren preocupado, ¿porque se estaba riendo de esa manera?-

- tienes razón Ren-san es culpa mía- sonrió sin despegar sus labios- me aseguraré de no volver a llamarlo por su apellido- dijo con una extraña convicción-

- me has hablado otra vez formalmente, ¿te tengo que volver a besar?-

- ¡no!-exclamó- ¡no te hablaré otra vez así!

- bien, vamos mejorando- sonrió ren- pero no me importaría que de vez en cuando se te olvidara- susurro-

-¿cómo?

- es que te pones muy mona cuando te sonrojas-

- ¿que?- dijo Kyoko completamente roja de vergüenza-

-Ren se rió mientras se apartaba lentamente de ella

-hoy tienes que ir a la entrevista de "Miel envenenada" verdad?.

-Si- dijo sonrojada-

-Te acompaño, al fin y al cabo vamos al mismo sitio

Kyoko no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó guiar hacia al coche. Estaba aún bastante nerviosa, por no decir casi histérica, la sonrisa que Ren le había dado, pocas veces era tan sincera, y eso había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco.

No sabía que demonios tenia Ren, pero la atraía de una forma distinta a la de Shoo, con Shoo no se le habría pasado nunca por la cabeza, quererse meter en la cama con el, y por supuesto, tampoco había querido besarlo de la misma forma que deseaba besar a Ren.

Por algún motivo, cuando estaba con Ren, no actuaba cómo una cría (o cómo mínimo no tanto). Cuando estaba con él, la parte mas madura de su ser salía a la superficie, con el se sentía mujer, adulta, querida y deseada.

Shoo, nunca, hasta el momento en que lo había retado, la había mirado con otros ojos, siempre la había mirado cómo la criada a la que no tenía que pagar porque ella misma lo hacía por voluntad propia. En cambio Ren la miraba con ojos amables, a diferencia de Shoo, que la miraba con superioridad.

Kyoko estaba últimamente un poco perturbada, había notado que Shoo la miraba con otros ojos, y eso la aterraba, sus ojos no eran de celos cómo ella quería darle, ni tampoco de arrepentimiento. Tenia ojos de depredador, y tenía la sensación de que para shoo incluso ahora, era un juguete para el.

Con Ren era todo distinto, se sentía libre, y aún que algunas veces se sentía acorralada por su furia, no le importaba, Ren no le había puesto nunca una mano en cima sin que ella no quisiera, bueno, solo unas veces, pero la culpa había sido suya por no llamarlo correctamente, así que teóricamente no le había tocado sin que ella quisiera.

Cuando estaba enamorada de Shoo, solo quería mirarlo y hacerlo feliz con la mas sencilla de las cosas, en cambio, con Ren era todo distinto, quería mirarlo cómo había deseado con Shoo y también quería hacerlo feliz, pero a diferencia de shoo, Kyoko tenia ganas de tocarlo, de besarlo, de pasar tiempo con el, y sabía que ahora podía, la escusa del entrenamiento era perfecto, podía hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera poniendo cómo escusa el entrenamiento, era genial.

No podía darse el lujo de dejar que el la volviera a someter a su voluntad, shoo nunca la volvería a tocar, y sentía, que el entrenamiento que hacía con Ren serviría para derrotarlo.

La película que estaba apunto de interpretar, le daría la oportunidad para vengarse de shotaro

La simple idea le arranco una pequeña sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por Ren

Shoo sonrío para sus adentros, en estos momentos Kyoko estaría hirviendo de rabia, no pararía de pensar en él, eso le encantaba, solo un poco, solo un poco mas de odio y sería suya.

-¿Shoo-chan?- dijo Shoko harta de verlo sonreír sin sentido alguno-

shoo levantó la cabeza sonriendo arrogantemente.

-has estado sonriendo una semana entera- dijo Asami-

-¿ha pasado algo bueno?- dijo Shoko apoyando la idea de Asami-

-¿es por Kyoko?- la sonrisa de Shoo solo se amplió-

-Kyoko pronto será mía

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque la conozco desde que era una niña, se lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Después de lo que pasó vendrá a mí por su propio pie.

-Yo no me haría tantas ilusiones- dijo Asami encendiendo el televisor-

-Que quie…- la sonrisa de Shoo de apagó de golpe-

Kyoko y Ren estaban en un programa de televisión, y Kyoko no parecía para nada deprimida o enfadada:

-Tsuruga-san cómo se siente al trabajar otra vez con Mogami-san, ¡y esta vez en una película!

-Me siento afortunado de trabajar al lado de ella- dijo mientras miraba a Kyoko que se encontraba a su lado- es una gran actriz y creo que esta película la catapultará a la fama.

-¿Pero no se siente inseguro?, cómo puede estar tan seguro al fin y al cabo es una principiante

-Alguna vez ha oído el famoso dicho: ¿no judges a un libro por la portada?, creo que esa descripción es la mas adecuada para referirse a ella, Kyoko tiene potencial, y creo que con esta película se demostrara

-¿Y usted que piensa al respecto Mogami-san?

-Estoy muy feliz de trabajar otra vez con Truruga-san , para mi es un honor trabajar con el

-Pero Kyoko-san, tengo entendido que interpretará un papel cómo coprotagonista de la película, es decir que será la protagonista junto con Ren, y parece ser que en la película Sayaka y Hiraoka, mantienen una relación odio-posesión

-Si, eso es correcto- dijo Kyoko un poco sonrojada-

-Es decir, que no le importa participar en escenas de besos y sexo con Tsuruga-san?

-No me importa, al fin -

Shoo apagó el televisor, ya había visto suficiente.

-creo que voy ha hacerle una pequeña visita a Kyoko.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, Shoo era un infantil inmaduro, solo esperaban que no acabara en desgracia, porque por cómo estaban yendo las cosas, Shoo se estaba tirando de cabeza a un pozo sin fondo

-¿es verdad lo que has dicho en el plató Ren-san?-

-¿porque no habría de serlo? Tienes potencial solo te hace falta que lo explotes

-pero yo aún no se si podré estar a su nivel-de repente Kyoko fue besada por Ren, solo fue un roce temporal pero al fin y al cabo un beso- lo siento- se disculpó sabiendo la razón del beso

-me gustaría escuchar mas seguido mi nombre –le subió la barbilla lentamente- me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios

-Ren-san estamos en medio del pasillo- chillo escandalosamente sonrojada-

-¿es eso un problema?

-Si, lo es, la gente puede propagar rumores, ¡y me da vergüenza!

-¿Tan malo sería?- le dijo en broma, pensando en voz alta- después de esta película puede que tengamos a los periodistas preguntando tontería acerca de un posible noviazgo.

-¿¡Que!-

-Cualquier incitación a un chisme les impulsa a inventar tonterías

-¡Pues con mas razón tenemos que ocultar esto!- dijo sonrojada-

-Esta bien- dijo Ren con un pequeño aire de tristeza- ¿quieres venir a mi casa para practicar?- ante eso Kyoko se sonrojo furiosamente, Ren al ver eso sonrío un poco- no para besarnos- dijo tranquilamente- es para que empieces a familiarizarte con tu personaje; Sayaka.

-¡¿De verdad?- dijo Kyoko completamente emocionada- si, si que quiero- dijo contenta-

-Está bien, te pasaré a buscar esta tarde a las siete y media, si no te importa quedarte a comer en mi casa.

-No, en absoluto- dijo Kyoko- le prepararé la cena- la interrumpió otro beso, Kyoko esta vez antes de que Ren se apartara le acarició suavemente la cara, cuando Ren se apartó, la miró con una mirada sorprendida- lo siento- dijo Kyoko arrepentida en el acto, sus sentimientos habían actuado por su propia cuenta-

-No…- dijo Ren completamente eufórico- no te preocupes, eso es bueno- dijo sonriendo- aprendes rápido Kyoko-chan

-Es porque tengo un buen maestro- justo cuando lo acabó de decir, se tapó la boca, con esto estaba diciendo demasiado-

-Tu también eres buena besando

Un incomodo silencio cayo entre los dos, hasta que Yashiro los interrumpió.

-¡Kyoko-chan, Ren!- dijo Yashiro corriendo hacia ellos- veo que habéis hecho las paces- dijo y Kyoko solo desvío la mirada avergonzada- me parecía muy extraño que no os hablarais

-Es que no hemos tenido tiempo- dijo Ren para camuflar la verdad- Kyoko-chan ha estado muy ocupada con dark moon y pequeños trabajos extras, y yo, bueno, casi no he tenido tiempo

A Yashiro se le cayo la mandíbula ante semejante mentira, de donde había sacado eso, si durante la semana lo único que había hecho era buscarla con la mirada, y por el contrario, Kyoko huía de el.

Aquí pasaba algo raro, además de que Ren le había llamado por su nombre, hasta entonces nunca lo había hecho en frente de ella, y a Kyoko no parecía incomodarle en lo mas mínimo.

-eeeh, Ren tenemos que ir a otra entrevista-intentó decir para bajar la tensión que se respiraba, por algún motivo extraño, los dos se estaban mirando fijamente, y no perecía que quisieran despegar las miradas-

-si, perdona,¿pues quedamos así kyoko-chan?

-¡Si!

Kyoko vio cómo Ren se alejaba, tenía la sensación de que había cambiado durante esa semana, eran solo cosas superficiales, pero era un gran cambio teniendo en cuenta que solo había pasado una semana; no solo estaba aprendiendo a besar con Ren, sino que además, estaba olvidándose del beso que Shoo le había robado. Pensando fríamente, no tenía que pensar tanto en un beso que Shotaro le había dado a propósito para hacerla enfurecer, si se enfadaba, quería decir que estaba siguiendo la pauta que Shoo le había marcado, estaría haciendo lo que el quería que ella hiciera, y eso la ponía furiosa porque había dejado que alguien cómo Shoo le pasase la mano por la cara.

Cómo mínimo ella tenia una cara para enfadarse, en cambio Ren, no había visto el rostro del hombre y encima, según el aún se acordaba de lo que había comido, no se imaginaba que pasaría si le llegara a pasar algo cómo a ren. ¡No se podía ni imaginar el mal estar de Ren! ¡Era una tragedia! ¡En comparación con el suyo no era absolutamente nada!

Se había dado cuenta que cuando estaba con Ren olvidaba a Shoo completamente, era cómo si una puerta se cerrara en su cabeza y dejara todos los pensamientos de Shoo detrás de ella.

Cuando eso pasaba, solo podía pensar en Ren.

-hola Kyoko, ¿ya te has olvidado de mi?

Giró tan rápidamente la cabeza, que temió que saliera volando, detrás de ella, mirándola con una mirada de superioridad, estaba Shoo.

revisado 25/1/11


	3. entrenamiento

**Capitulo 3**

-¡tú!-chilló furiosa retrocediendo unos pasos- ¡no te acerques a mi demonio!

-Pero que dices, si ya nos hemos besado- dijo irónicamente mientras avanzaba hasta ella- parece que no me he esforzado lo suficiente, creo que por san Valentín te tendría que haber dado un regalo.

-Ya me arruinaste bastante el día, ¡no te quiero volver a ver!

-¿Porque no?- dijo melosamente- ¿no que gustó nuestro beso?

-¡Eso no fue un beso! Profanaste y violaste mis puros labios

-¿Entonces quieres que te de uno de verdad, para que así puedas recordarlo?- se rió al ver la expresión horrorizada de Kyoko- parece que el último lo has olvidado con demasiada facilidad- dijo molesto-

-¡No!- chilló Kyoko retrocediendo- ¡baboso apártate de mi!-

Sus demonios empezaron a salir de todas partes y se lanzaron a atacarlo, el problema era que estaba tan nerviosa, que los demonios atacaban a los que no tenían que atacar, provocando un pequeño caos.

Algunas personas empezaron a chillar, y a dar gritos de sorpresa, al ver ciertos agujeros en las paredes, otras, intentaban entender, el porque casi no podían respirar.

-¿que pasa Kyoko, nerviosa?- se mofó-

Kyoko se puso furiosa, que demonios es lo que quería? Y a que venia ese tono de "eres mía, nena" con quien se creía que estaba hablando, ¿con una criada?, ¿con mimori? Ella no le pertenecía, y por su puesto no tenía intención de hacerlo. Ya le había quitado su precioso sueño de un primer beso de cuento de hadas, y aún que era consciente de que no era una princesa y de que eso, por supuesto no le pasaría nunca, siempre había esperado por un primer beso romántico, cómo el que habían compartido ella y ren, ese si que era un beso de ensueño, antes, cuando se habían besado, las piernas le habían temblado tanto, que se había dejado caer en el suelo, había visto las estrellas, y había volado por el espacio solo con un contacto de labios.

Porque ren no la había tocado en ningún otro sitio excepto en los labios, si solo con los labios le hacía temblar las piernas, ¿que hubiera pasado si la hubiera abrazado?

Si ren hubiera sido el primero que la hubiera besado, estaría extremadamente feliz, en cambio, el que lo había hecho primero, era el imbecil que tenia delante, y que encima se mofaba de ella, y lo mas indignante de todo, era que conocía sus pequeñas debilidades infantiles, y podía usarlas cómo arma para controlarla.

Shoo le cogió la barbilla, y Kyoko le dio un manotazo para apartarlo de ella. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos más.

-¿¡en que demonios estas pensando shotaro!

-¿No es evidente? Saludar a mi amiga de la infancia-río cínicamente-

-¡No soy tu amiga! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza, eres mi enemigo!

-Vale, pues a saludar a mi; "mas que un enemigo"- le dijo aburrido- porque se mas de ti que cualquier simple enemigo- la acorraló contra la pared ya que ella ya no podía retroceder mas-

-¡Que haces!- puso las manos en el pecho de shoo para intentar apartarlo de ella con todas sus fuerzas-

Shoo la tenía acorralada mientras que Kyoko intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se acercara, pero no sirvió de nada. Shoo se lo estaba tomando en serio, quería volverla a humillar, la quería volver a besar, estaba empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella para acercarla más a él. Kyoko estaba en peligro, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo de ella de un empujón solo con las manos, tenía que pensar en algo rápido!

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, y aún que sabía que se podría en ridículo no le importó, ahora lo más importante era sacarse a shoo de encima. Levantó una pierna y la puso en el pecho de shoo, empujando para apartarlo de ella, presionando para que la liberara.

La situación para cualquier curioso que se interesara por su situación sería bastante cómica, una chica con las dos manos y un pié en el torso de un chico, mientras este intentaba acercarse mas a ella.

Kyoko lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero shoo parecía que no quería rendirse, y se acercaba más y más. Haciendo que doblara la pierna

-eres persistente- dijo shoo con la cara contraída por el esfuerzo-¿ por ren te dejas besuquear y no por mi?- se hizo el ofendido-no pensaba que fueras tan vulgar

- ¿pero que?-kyoko se enfureció, En un intento por sacárselo de encima, saco sus manos del pecho de shoo y las apoyo contra la pared, impulsándose un poco, y consiguiendo que se apartara dos pasos, que no desaprovecho y se escapo a la seguridad de la mitad de la sala.-

-eres escurridiza, ¿eso también te lo ha enseñado ren?-gruño-

-¿a ti que te importa?- le gritó furiosa- ¡no tienes derecho a criticarme, no eres mi dueño!

-Te equivocas, tú siempre has sido mía

-¡Eso será en tus sueños!- le escupió furiosa-

-Disculpe…- una voz sonó en medio de la conversación, pero ni Kyoko ni shoo le hicieron caso-

-¡Ah! ¿No me digas que no has soñado nunca con migo cómo si fuera tu príncipe?, vamos Kyoko que nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos- dijo divertido mientras miraba cómo Kyoko apartó la mirada furiosa-

-Disculpe…

-¿Lo ves?- se rió- no puedes olvidarte de mí

-Disculpe pero…

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo shoo molesto sin mirar a la persona mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para apartar quien quiera que fuera cómo si fuera un bicho-

Kyoko abrió la boca sorprendida al ver cómo una mujer joven vestida con unos tejanos, una camisa entreabierta puesta por dentro del pantalón con una chaqueta sin magas de lo que parecía piel marrón, y una botas de caoboy, le ponía su sombrero en la cabeza de shoo y lo empujaba unos paso para ponerse en medio de los dos.

- ¡que demonios haces!- le gritó furioso tirando el sombrero al suelo y pisándolo después-

- llamar tu atención- dijo la mujer mirándolo indiferentemente- llevo llamando un buen rato pero cómo no me contestabas decidí actuar.

- ¿es que no sabes quien soy? No ves que estoy ocupado- señaló a Kyoko para dar pie a su historia-

- a mi no me parece que ella estuviera muy cómoda, es mas juraría que no era mutuo

Kyoko se sonrojo al oír el comentario, eso había sonado cómo algo más íntimo, cosa que no era verdad.

-y tu quien eres para decidir si la estaba molestando o no

-por la cara que ha puesto la chica y al ver tus acciones, esta claro que no te quería cerca, ¿tengo que llamar a la policía? Porque un montón de cámaras….- dijo señalando hacia arriba, shoo imitó el movimiento de su mano, y se fijó en dos cámaras, una de ellas seguramente los había estado grabando todo el rato- darán fe de mis palabras.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo

-Ni tu tampoco, para empezar, el suelo que estas pisando es de mi propiedad y puedo sacarte a patadas de aquí si me da la gana, por no decir que podría joderte la vida hasta tal punto de que no tuvieras ganas de volver a subir a un escenario

-No me asustas con tus mentiras

-¡Tanaka-sama!- un hombre vestido de traje negro se acercó- ¿hay algún problema?

-Si, este imbécil estaba abusando de esta pobre chica

-¿Shoo-san le ha causado algún problema?-dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Kyoko, que estaba petrificada con lo que estaba presenciando-

-Si.- se limitó a contestar confundida-

-Aki, quiero que eches a este chico de la agencia

-Cómo desee- pero shoo ya se había ido-…..

-Menudo cobarde- apuntó la chica mientras se acercaba a Kyoko- aki puedes irte, ¿Kyoko-chan estas bien?- dijo preocupada-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la mujer solo sonrió-

-Soy Esther Tanaka, trabajaré con tigo en "miel envenenada" seré la enfermera, la prometida de hiraoka- le tendió la mano-

-Mogami Kyoko- le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa de admiración- lo que ha hecho con shotaro ha sido increíble Tanaka-san

-Gracias, pero puedes llamarme Esther-sonrió-

-Ha sido increíble cómo te has enfrentado a él, eres cómo un caoboy defensor de la justicia, me gustaría ser cómo tú!

-Hombre, no hay para tanto- dijo avergonzada-

-¡Eres cómo una reina!-siguió emocionada, fantaseando con un vestidito y una corona a juego-

Esther se la quedó mirando bastante sorprendida, Kyoko tenía un carácter un tanto peculiar que le llamó la atención rápidamente, había sido informada de lo especial que podía llegar a ser, pero compararla con una princesa…..

Sin querer le entraron ganas de reír, todo el mundo le había llamado siempre princesa cuando era pequeña, pero no se esperaba que Kyoko lo hiciera dos segundos después de conocerla. Kyoko era muy infantil, y estaba empezando a picarle la curiosidad de porque ese imbécil la estaba molestando, hasta donde había oído, parecía que se conocían de la infancia.

¿Algún amor no correspondido? ¿Una relación abusón-victima?, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con esos dos, pero tenía claro que no dejaría que el imbécil prepotente se le acercara otra vez

Sonrió ante la idea, ya que tenía una vida tan aburrida, le hacía falta un poco de acción y diversión, y ahora se lo daban en bandeja.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?- ante la pregunta , Kyoko se calló de golpe-

-Pero es que no quiero molestarte- dijo avergonzada-ya has hecho suficiente espantando a ese imbecil y seguramente tienes un montón de trabajo para hacer.

-No es un problema- la animó- estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer, no me importa, de verdad- sonrió al ver la cara de sospecha de Kyoko-

-Vale, pero no quiero que por mi culpa hagas tarde a algún programa de televisión- le dijo, tenía la sensación de que era una mujer muy ocupada, y no se acababa de creer que no tuviera nada que hacer-

-No te preocupes, en serio, no me importa, tengo un compromiso, si, pero dentro de dos horas, espero que tu casa no esté tan lejos- dijo divertida-

-No, no lo está-sonrió-

Kyoko estaba preparada para subir a un coche, pero no a ese **tipo** de coche, estaba empezando a creer que era una princesa, o por el contrario una mujer con mucho dinero.

-¡Se había subido a un Ferrari por el amor de dios! ¡Y por si eso no fuera poco, estaba hecho a medida!

Se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta mientras Esther la acompañaba al Daruyama. Ella le hablaba de la película, y kyoko le respondía entusiasmada, aportando ideas, y preguntándole cosas barias. Cuando llegaron al Daruyama Esther la dejó, y Kyoko se despidió de ella con una sonrisa

La pareja del daruyama la saludó feliz, ella les devolvió la sonrisa, y les dijo que se quedaría en casa de ren para practicar el guión. Ellos simplemente asintieron y aceptaron.

-no nos molesta que vayas de noche a algún sitio, incluso si te quedas adormir en casa de un amigo, pero avísanos-

-nos preocupamos mucho por ti cuando no nos llamaste- acabó el marido-

-gracias, y siento no haber avisado la otra vez, es que me quedé dormida sin querer

Sonrieron y Kyoko se fue a su cuarto a esperar a ren, cogió el guión y lo empezó a leer, no le gustaba la trama, es decir, a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de películas, pero eso no quería decir que no le entusiasmaba la idea de actuar en esa película.

El problema vendría cuando tuviera que actuar posesivamente con ren, se estaba leyendo el guión y aún no se creía lo increíblemente posesiva que podía llegar a ser sayaka, incluso, en una parte de la película, lo ataba de manos y pies para que no se escapara.

Se sonrojó solo de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer; tendría que atarlo, amordazarlo, besarlo, desnudarlo….

Kyoko se mareó con la simple idea, su rostro se encendió escandalosamente, incapaz de pensar como demonios podría hacer algo como eso, ¡era completamente vergonzoso! Nunca había enseñado su cuerpo a nadie, y de repente en esta película, ¡tendría que salir casi desnuda en cada escena!

Le daba vergüenza, a diferencia de moko-san, ella no tenia un cuerpo del que presumir, era bajita, y con poco pecho, la simple idea de enseñar su cuerpo virgen a otra gente la escandalizaba, ¿como demonios se suponía que tendría que hacer eso? ¡Y además delante de ren! ¡Era completamente imposible! ¡No podría hacerlo!

De repente recordó lo que le había dicho ren.

_Quieres venir a mi casa para practicar_

Dios mío, no podría hacerlo, solo de pensar en estar solos en la casa de ren mientras practicaban escenas obscenas de la película le temblaba todo el cuerpo, ¡es que no habían escenas normales!, eran todo escenas de roce por el amor de dios, si en la única ocasión en la que hablaban era cuando hiraoka salía de los juzgados hecho una furia por haber sido acusado de un crimen que no había cometido.

Sayaka se le acercaba y intercambiaba unas cuantas frases cortas, para después guiarlo al coche, dormirlo, y llevarlo a su mansión para atarlo con una cuerda colgado de la pared. Definitivamente tendría muchos problemas para interpretar a su personaje, esto sería peor que cuando intentó interpretar a mio o natsu.

Pensándolo bien, si tuvieran algún tipo de escena de violencia no le supondría un problema, ya que la personalidad de natsu podría servirle, pero en lo referente a hacer algo de tipo sexual y agresivo, no sabía como enfocarlo, era algo que ella no había experimentado nunca, entendía el odio de la traición, pero no la obsesión enfermiza que parecía tener sayaka por hiraoka, era imposible para ella.

El timbre del daruyama de repente sonó

-¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Te están buscando!

-¡Ya boy!- dijo cogiendo el guión, el abrigo y el bolso y saliendo disparada de la habitación-

Se encontró a ren en la puerta, sonriéndole, cosa que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón, no estaba acostumbrada a que ren le sonriera tan dulcemente, si continuaba sonriéndole así acabaría confundiéndose.

-hola- dijo sonrojada-

-preparada para practicar- bromeó aposta para ver su reacción, a Kyoko le subió la temperatura de golpe-

-si…- dijo bajito, avergonzada, se giró a los ancianos del daruyama y les sonrió- me quedaré a comer en casa de tsuruga-san- se encogió al pensar en lo que vendría después, pero no pudo evitarlo, le daba vergüenza llamarlo por su nombre delante de la gente- vendré por la noche.

-Kyoko-chan, me preocupa que vengas de noche, hay muchos peligros por las calles- dijo preocupada la mujer-

-No se preocupe, puede quedarse a dormir en mi casa si se nos hace tarde- sugirió ren sonriendo, a Kyoko le subió mas la temperatura, si eso era posible.-

-Gracias- dijo la mujer agradecida- eres muy amable.

-De nada- sonrió- vamos Kyoko-chan- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no paso desapercibido por Kyoto, se acordaba de su pequeño error, y estaba claro que se lo haría pagar-

Cuando subieron al coche, Kyoko estaba echa un manojo de nervios, ren aún no la había besado, y eso solo la ponía mas nerviosa, porque seguramente la cogería desprevenida.

El viaje hacia la casa de ren fue tranquilo y silencioso, desde que habían salido del daruyama el no la había mirado, tenía solo la vista puesta en la carretera.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ren abrió la puerta, y la dejó pasar, el cuando ella cruzo el umbral de la puerta, el la cerró y la acorralo contra la puerta, dándole un apasionado beso, que, Kyoko, confusa, solo pudo corresponderlo sin apenas tocarlo, ya que cuando lo intentó, el se apartó de golpe.

-¡habías dicho que nada de besos!- le espetó sonrojada-

-pero habíamos acordado también que me llamarías por mi nombre- se hizo el inocente yendo hacia el comedor-

ren se sentía nervioso, no sabía que demonios le había pasado por la cabeza para abordarla de tal manera, pero cuando llego a su apartamento le entraron unas ganas locas de besarla, y por dios que no se había podido resistir, maldita sea, ¡si seguía así perdería la cordura que le quedaba!, tenía que controlarse, y mas hoy que habían quedado para actuar.

Se giró un momento y vio que Kyoko lo seguía, sonrió, estar solo con ella le gustaba, se sentía relajado, y podía ser el mismo, por alguna razón que no entendía, ella y yashiro eran los únicos que eran capaces de ver a través de el, ya no recordaba las veces que ellos habían adivinado el estado en el que se encontraba.

De alguna manera, con ellos dos, no podía mentirles.

Se paró en el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba como Kyoko preparaba la cena, había llenado la nevera con bastante comida, para ahorrarle a ella que la tuviera que comprar.

Decidido a pasar más tiempo con ella, entró a la cocina dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Kyoko-chan- dijo entrando en la cocina- en que puedo ayudarte?

-¿E?- Kyoko se sorprendió por la oferta, a shoo nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza entrar si quiera con ella en la cocina para ayudarla en algo, en cambió ren, la había ayudado anteriormente a lavar y recoger los platos, ¿y ahora se ofrecía a hacerle de pinche?- ¡no hace falta! Ren-san ¡de verdad!

-Pero, Kyoko-chan, yo te he invitado, y es de mala educación que el invitado prepare la comida, ya que soy bastante malo en la cocina, como mínimo déjame hacer pequeñas cosas, y de paso así aprendo un poco, ser un hombre soltero que vive solo, y no sabe cocinar bien es un poco ridículo

-Pe-pero- sabía que no podía discutir eso, porque tenía razón, el problema es que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a cocinar sin que la ayudara nadie que se la hacía extraño que ren lo hiciera- esta bien, hierve el arroz- dijo derrotada y emocionada a la vez, estando así los dos parecían una pareja de enamorados, el pensamiento hizo que Kyoko se sonrojo terriblemente-

Ren sonrió ante las reacciones de Kyoko, lo que había dicho era verdad, pero también tenia otro motivo para hacerlo, y era que así podría acostumbrar a Kyoko a su presencia, estar así con ella ayudándola en lo que ella le decía, parecían una pareja de enamorados, y aún que era muy infantil decir eso, se sentía contento de su pequeño truco.

Kyoko le enseñó a cocinar tamagoyakis, sopa de miso, y pez a la plancha. Evidentemente ren sabía preparar lo básico como el pez y la sopa de miso, pero siendo un hombre solo, digamos que no le salían tan bien como a Kyoko, además de que no tenia tiempo para cocinar, por lo que su memoria culinaria se deterioraba.

Kyoko le asesoró en pequeños trucos que le irían bien para hacer que la comida quedara buena. Ren la escuchó atentamente, mirando cada gesto que ella hacía para mostrarle como se hacía, y él ante esas pequeñas acciones era feliz.

Cuando acabaron de cocinar, limpiaron la cocina, y cenaron en el comedor.

-¿has traido el guión?- preguntó ren, Kyoko asintió, y el probó un un trozo de tamagoyaki, inevitablemente no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bueno que estaba, no entendía que es lo que Kyoko hacia en la comida, pero todo le salía exquisito- esta delicioso- susurró-

-¿de verdad?- dijo emocionada- ¡gracias! ¡Me encanta cocinar!

-Porque tendía que mentirte, cocinas muy bien- sonrió dulcemente, Kyoko se encogió visiblemente afectada-

-Gracias

Un silencio agradable cayó en el salón, Kyoko y ren comieron tranquilamente, y cuando acabaron limpiaron los platos juntos y se dirigieron hacia el salón otra vez.

-bien, que te parece si empezamos por las escenas de "violencia"- dijo ren- tienes experiencia con el personaje de natsu, por lo que creo que podrás hacer estas escenas sin esforzarte mucho. Como te he dicho, hoy no practicaremos escenas de besos o desnudos, tienes primero que captar a sayaka, y creo que lo mas fácil para ti ahora es las escenas de violencia. Así que empezaremos por ellas- sonrió al ver como Kyoko se sonrojaba si se emocionaba con sus palabras-

ren le hizo un gesto a Kyoko para que se quedara en el salón y el se fue la habitación, unos minutos mas tarde, volvió con una camisa y una corbata, Kyoko se lo quedó mirando un rato, y ren, le tiro lo que parecía una toalla, Kyoko la cogió al vuelo, y la examinó. ¿Pporque le daba una toalla?.

-es para practicar, primero reproduciremos la escena de la primera vez que se ven- cogió el guión y leyó una pagina.- según el guión, hiraoka sale de los juzgados con la corbata desabrochada y la americana en un brazo, sayaka por el contrario, lleva un vestido arrapado al cuerpo sin cortes, es decir, que será un vestido que casi no podrás abrir mucho las pernas para caminar, la toalla representará la falda, podemos sujetarla con pinzas para que sea mas realista.- Kyoko asintió entusiasmada, ren pensaba en todo, estaba acostumbrada a los kimonos, y a las faldas cortas y arrapadas, pero parecía que el vestido que tendía que llevar puede que le dificultara un poco caminar-

-¡ren-san piensas en todo! ¡Esta claro que eres el mejor!¡Estoy orgullosa de ser su alumna!- dijo emocionada-

-gracias, si lo hacemos lo mas realista posible, te saldrá mejor en el plató- sonrió divertido por su reacción, voy a buscar las pinzas- se alejó un momento, y volvió con unas cuantas pinzas-ven, te ayudaré con la improvisada falda- le dijo, y Kyoko se le acercó entusiasmada-

Kyoko se puso la toalla alrededor de las caderas, la falda de llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodilla, y ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse los pantalones, se la puso en cima, y mientras ella aguantaba la toalla, ren le ponía las pinzas, intentado ajustar al máximo la toalla.

Ren se apartó y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, se veía muy graciosa con los pantalones y la toalla negra, parecía un delantal de un camarero mal hecho.

-¡oye! ¡Que ha sido tu idea! ¡No te rias!- dijo indignada, haciendo broma-

-pero es que estas tan mona…- susurró, Kyoko casi no lo oyó, y cuando consiguió hilar las palabras adecuadas en su cerebro, se sonrojó furiosamente-

-¿¡que?- chilló consternada-

-nada, nada, - dijo para calmarla- empecemos con las escenas

-¡vale!-la emoción volvió a ella, cogió el guión y empezó a memorizar las frases que tenía que decir-

-¿estas lista?- le preguntó sonriendo calmadamente- empezaremos por aquí- apuntó a una línea- y acabaremos aquí- e dijo otra vez señalando la escena en que sayaka lo forzaba a besarla-

-pe- pero- dijo de repente avergonzada, habían muchos roces de por medio, levantó la mirada y se encontró la mirada de ren, que la miraba levantando una ceja- está bien.

-Utilizaremos la puerta de la cocina como si fuera la puerta de los juzgados, el pasillo, la calle, y la sala de estar la habitación donde sayaka encierra a hiraoka, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Si!- dijo entusiasmada-

-Bien- sonrió, entrando en la cocina, Kyoko se colocó en el pasillo a la espera- empecemos

Ren salió de la cocina con aire cansado, parecía muy enfadado, y no paraba de intentar quitarse la dichosa corbata, que parecía que le estaba molestando mucho, se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, y avanzó un paso, simulando que ya había salido del juzgado y se encontraba en el coche.

Kyoko lo estaba mirando desde el final del pasillo, siguiendo sus pasos sigilosamente como un depredador, como ren había dicho, en esas escenas ella podía usar a natsu como excusa.

Avanzó hacia él, cerrándole sensualmente la puerta imaginaria del coche que el intentaba abrir, desesperado por salir de ese sitio

-¿no le ha ido bien?- le preguntó enigmáticamente, poniendo énfasis en las palabras-

-no es de tu incumbencia- le espetó furioso-

-¿0h? ¿de verdad?- dijo mirándolo con dureza, paso un delgado dedo por su mejilla- yo diría que tiene mucho que ver con migo, acabas de meter a uno de mis hombres en la cárcel- dijo ella con fastidio- claro que me importa

-No me toques.- dijo con dureza- me das asco.

-Ah, bueno, es curioso que me digas eso, cuando es tu propio departamento el que está podrido- ren la estampo sin miramientos contra la pared, simulando que era el coche- huy, pero que agresivo- dijo Kyoko, haciendo sin querer una mueca de dolor de verdad, ren al ver esto, paró en seco-

-Lo siento- dijo dejando de actuar-

-No te preocupes, tendré que acostumbrarme al golpe, si no se notará que es fingido- al ver la cara de preocupación intentó otra cosa- no me ha dolido, ¡en serio, si soy muy fuerte!- dijo enseñándole el brazo- lo que pasa es que me he sorprendido

-No quería hacerte daño, de verdad, a veces me meto demasiado en el personaje

-No te preocupes, ¿seguimos?-él la miró disculpándose otra vez con la mirada, y procedió a continuar-

-Ren la cogió por la ropa del pecho y la arrugó de forma amenazante

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- dijo furioso-

-oh, bueno, es gracioso que me lo preguntes, ya que casualmente vi hablar a tu jefe con el clan itsuyo, y no es que se estuvieran dando gritos, es mas, yo diría que soltaban maullidos- ante lo que Kyoko estaba diciendo, mentalmente se encogió, no era propio de ella ese vocabulario-

-que quieres decir

-hombre, mas claro no lo puedo decir- dijo dándole un manotazo en la mano, liberándose de su agarre- digamos que tu jefe, está pasando información a los itsuyo, y ellos a cambio le dejan entretenerse con sus putas- se pasó un dedo por la mejilla, dando un gesto sensual, dudando- hum.. aún que según mis fuentes, no es solo por el sexo, creo que mantiene algo con la matriarca del clan

-¡que demonios! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para picar con un anzuelo tan pasado de moda? ¿Y para empezar porque mes estas contando esto?

-Bueno, dado el caso de que te han despedido, me pareció justo que supieras el porqué.

-¿Insinúas que mi jefe me ha tendído una trampa?- dijo perplejo-

-Tu piensa lo que te de la puta gana, pero ese clan me están jodiendo los negocios, y a ti te iría bien un poco de ayuda en tu estado actual- dijo pensativa- ¡ah! Es verdad, ¿que diría tu prometida si supiera todo este lío? No creo que te creyera, al fin y al cabo, tu jefe es su padre- dijo cínicamente-

-Como te atreves- gruñó ren enfadado, mirándola con desprecio, Kyoko interiormente se encogió, esperaba que nunca la mirara de esa manera-

-De todas formas estas invitado a unirte

-¿Que te hace pensar que te necesito?

-Cariño…- susurró- tu cu..- y ahí fue cuando kyoko se interrumpió a si misma sin querer, sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado, ren al verlo, dejó de actuar-

-¿Que pasa Kyoko-chan?- preguntó curioso, hasta ahora lo había hecho muy bien-

-Es que..- dijo cogiendo el guión y leyendo su frese sonrojada- el guió dice que tengo que decir: cariño, tu cuerpo me lo demuestra- dijo leyéndolo sonrojada- después dice que tengo que quitarte provocativamente la corbata, besarla, guiñarte un ojo provocadoramente y irme hacia el coche- acabó casi histérica-

-Mmm- dijo sonriendo- ¿ahora te da vergüenza eso? Si ya nos hemos besado- dijo fastidiándola, Kyoko se puso como un tomate maduro-

-¡Pero yo no he hecho algo tan vergonzoso en mi vida!- se quejó, era mentira, había hecho cosas vergonzosas humillándose por shou, pero nunca había hecho algo de ese tipo, pedirle eso que hiciera eso era como pedirle que recibiera un autógrafo de shoo-

-Kyoko-chan, yo no te obligaré a nada, pero ya tendrías que saber, que eso será el menor de tus problemas, esto es lo menos que podrás hacer, me refiero, a que no encontrarás nada mas suave que eso en este guión, si te encoges por algo como esto, seguramente cuando lleguemos a las escenas de los besos tendremos que empezar el rodaje- dijo seriamente, suavizando un poco su expresión para no asustarla- pero yo no te obligaré a nada, podemos hacer otra escena, aún que dudo que sea tan suave, a partir de este encuentro comienzan los roces- suspiró como si estuviera cansado por algo, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer escenas de besos con ella-

-¡No!- dijo Kyoko de repente- ¡lo haré! Tienes razón no puedo encogerme por algo como esto!- dijo avergonzada- ¡hagamos la escena de la habitación!- dijo decidida, pero completamente sonrojada, ren se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, pero por dentro gritaba de alegría-

-Estas segura, en esa escena te tienes que sentar en mi regazo y " someterme"- sonrió al ver como Kyoko se encogía- creo que es un poco pronto para eso

-¡No lo es!- dijo decidida-

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?- preguntó sorprendido, estaba empezando a pensar que lo estaba diciendo sin pensar, pero si ella tenia metido entre ceja y ceja que lo quería hacer, porque el tendría que convencerla de otra cosa, a el le encantaría hacer esa escena con ella-

-Por supuesto que si!- insistió ahora con un voluntad que no sentía, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás-

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Si!- gritó, si seguía de esa manera al final declinaría la idea, y ahora que había tenido un poco de atrevimiento divino, no pensaba desaprovecharlo-

-Esta bien, si insistes…- dijo resignado, pero por dentro estaba completamente emocionado-

Kyoko no sabía que era lo que le había pasado, ¿de donde sacaría el valor para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer en esa escena?, se preguntó mientras veía a ren ir hacia la cocina.

-¿Porqué iba a la cocina? ¿Tenía hambre? ¿Se había cansado de su comportamiento infantil y se había ido a la cocina para bajarse el mal humor?

Ante el último pensamiento se asustó, no creía que ren fuera de esa manera, si estuviera furioso con ella pondría esa escalofriante sonrisa suya y seguramente la sermonearía con esa escalofriante y dulce voz. Aún sabiendo eso, no podía dejar de sacarse de la cabeza el ultimo pensamiento de su cabeza, al fin y al cabo, ella no conocía a ren a fondo, podía salirle de repente con una actitud completamente diferente.

Sus malos presagios se disiparon cuando vio a ren salir de la cocina con un plátano en la mano, Kyoko se lo quedó mirando atontada, que demonios quería hacer con un plátano?

- Mnnn- dijo Kyoko mirando fijamente el plátano, como si con eso el plátano se pusiera a hablar explicando la razón- un plátano- dijo por fin- ¿para que quieres un plátano?- preguntó confundida, y ren, solo pudo pensar en lo adorable que se veía-

- es mi pipa- dijo ren juguetonamente, cogiéndolo como si fuera una pistola y apuntándola a la cara de kyoko-

- tu pipa- repitió Kyoto como hipnotizada, mirando ahora divertida el plátano al entender lo que ren quería decir- e¿s la pistola?- se rió, intentando contener la risa estúpida que se le escapó-

- ¿si que pasa, no se parece a una pistola?- dijo inocentemente, haciendo que Kyoto se riera mas, mientras golpeaba suavemente la pared intentando contenerse- es lo mas parecido a una pistola que tengo, además de que tiene una forma parecida, ¿no te parece?

- si, si, tiene forma de pistola- se rió, calmándose por fin un poco, extendiendo la mano para que el se la diera-

ren se la dio, y sonrió dulcemente, el no se había esperado este tipo de reacción, había creído que se quedaría quieta preguntándole con esa mirada suya de no entender nada que hacía con esa cosa en la mano, pero su reacción les había favorecido a los dos, porque ahora ren estaba seguro de que se le había pasado completamente el nerviosismo, puede que de esta manera, Kyoko pudiera hacer la escena de la habitación sin ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

-¿quieres incluir también los besos?- preguntó ren esperanzado, con la mirada seria, ocultando sus sentimientos-

-Mnn- dijo Kyoto abochornada-

-Que pasa Kyoko-chan- dijo inocentemente a posta- ¿no quieres hacer la escena entera? Piensa que cuando mas rápido aprendas ha hacerla mejor.

-Pero…

-Kyoko-chan- dijo aparentando poca paciencia- si te echas atrás tan rápidamente no conseguirás nada, en mi opinión, tendríamos que trabajar primero por lo mas difícil, y después empezar por lo fácil, pero al fin y al cabo estamos aquí para que tu aprendas, si crees que cuando lleguemos al tema de los besos no te costará demasiado, lo dejaremos para el final.

-Pero….

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan- le dijo suavemente- lo haremos despacio, yo te enseñaré como me tienes que besar para que parezca un beso forzado- dijo para calmarla- lo repetiremos las veces que sean necesarias por eso no te preocupes

-Está bien- dijo abochornada- pero avísame cuando empieces- le dijo de golpe, temblando por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba apunto de experimentar-

-Muy bien- sonrió- dejemos nuestra pipa aquí- dijo ren acogiéndole el plátano a Kyoko y dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche, Kyoko no puedo evitar sonreír un poco- siéntate en la cama- le dijo ren, Kyoko obedeció un poco reticente- bien, te explicaré lo que haremos, yo te besaré y tu tendrás que intentar evitarlo, piensa que no vale utilizar las manos o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que no sea el cuello- le explicó- intercambiaremos personajes- le explicó divertido, al ver la cara divertida de Kyoko- yo seré sayaka y tu hiraoka- le explicó- la única diferencia es que yo solo utilizaré el peso de mi cuerpo para inmovilizarte, cuando quieres parar, solo tienes que darme unos golpecitos en la espalda y yo pararé, de acuerdo?- acabó

-Si- dijo sonrojada-

-Pues empiezo- le susuró suavemente en el oído, Kyoko se estremeció-

-Ren recostó suavemente a Kyoko en la cama, y recostó todo su peso en cima de ella.

-¿puedes respirar?- le preguntó con la cara a unos centímetros de la de Kyoko-

-si- le respondió sonrojada, sin poder evitar no mirar los labios de ren-

ren se acercó, y capturó bruscamente los labios de Kyoko, al principió Kyoko se quedó aturdida por la repentina presión en los labios, pero rápidamente recordó lo que le había dicho ren y empezó a resistirse contra los labios de el, aún que eso precisamente es lo que no quería hacer en ese momento, solo quería besarlo apasionadamente como en el estudio.

Ren se estaba divirtiendo, no lo quería reconocer, pero de divertía, Kyoko se veía adorable intentando escapar de sus besos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y ren no pudo evitar en algunas ocasiones apuntar mal aposta para besarle los parpados o las mejillas.

Cuando ren creyó que ya tenía suficiente paro lentamente mirando a Kyoko que tenía la respiración alterada por culpa de mover tanto la cabeza

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó divertido y a la vez preocupado-

-si, tranquilo tsuruga- san- respondió mareada- solo un poco mareada por mover tanto la cabeza

-lo siento, tenía que haber parado antes- dijo apartándose del cuerpo de Kyoko y ayudándola a ponerse de pie-

-no te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa- dijo Kyoko- quería aprender lo máximo posible de la experiencia, el problema es que no esperaba que me mareara tanto- dijo tambaleándose un poco-

-lo siento- dijo arrepentido- voy a buscarte un baso de agua-

Kyoko vio como ren se alejaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír, ese hombre se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar, eso le encantaba, ojala la persona de la que se enamorara fuera igual que el, porque estaba segura que lo que estaba sintiendo por ren, él no lo sentía por ella.

Ren era un hombre inalcanzable para alguien como ella, alguien como ren merecía alguien distinto a ella, estaba claro que el tipo de chica que le gustaba a ren, era alguien de su misma edad, con experiencia y elegancia, y por supuesto, alguien adulto con quien pudiera mantener una conversación civilizada con él sin sonrojarse por pequeñas cosas, ni emocionarse por cosas infantiles

Kyoko sabía que los sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir por ren eran de amor, pero no podía detenerlos, por dios, que haría una película con él con el que tendría que besarse continuamente, y eso solo podía acabar en dos opciones.

La primera, que acabara perdidamente enamorada de él o, que después de hacer la película, ren se alejara de ella, ya sea porque lo había hecho bien y ya no era su alumna, o porque simplemente ya no confiaba mas en ella.

Sea cual sea el resultado, sería malo, porque si acababa enamorada de el (lo mas probable) seguramente no sería correspondida, y si se alejaba de el, seguramente lo vería en contadas ocasiones.

En las dos ocasiones acabaría con resultados bastante malos.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que se deprimiera, el mareo ya se le había pasado, y ahora solo quería aprovechar el momento con ren. Y practicar

Ren volvió con un vaso de agua, Kyoko sonrió dulcemente, se lo bebió y lo dejó encima de la mesa

-¿como estas?- dijo ren preocupado- ¿mejor?

-Si- dijo sonriendo-

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti ser sayaka- dijo el broma, Kyoko se rio de eso-

-Parece que estas mas tranquila- dijo ren sonriendo-

-Si, no se porqué, pero creo que poco a poco voy acostumbrándome a esto- sonrió-

-¿A si?- dijo ren traviesamente, lanzándose encima de ella y besándola de improviso-

Kyoko no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y acabó derribada en la cama con ren encima besándola apasionadamente. A diferencia de las otras veces, ren la tenía abrazada, y la pegaba dulcemente a su cuerpo, y curiosamente, a Kyoko no le importó en lo mas mínimo que lo hiciera, le gustaba que la besara de esta manera tan posesiva, porque aún haciéndolo, ren era delicado, no la apretaba con agresividad como shoo, sus manos estaban en su espalda y cintura, apretándola suavemente a su cuerpo, pero no le hacían daño, además, podía salirse de ese beso cuando quisiera, estaba segura de que ren no la forzaría a continuarlo como lo había hecho shoo.

Y tenía la sensación de que si intentaba terminar o evitar el beso, el se apartaría.

Sonriendo interiormente, por la posesividad que ren estaba mostrando en ese momento, se entregó a las sensaciones que ren le provocaba.

Abrazó el cuello de ren y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, profundizando el beso, notó que ren se relajaba visiblemente, ya que cuando lo hizo, pareció como si los brazos de ren hubieran perdido la fuerza, y dejaron de acercarla tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Una de las manos de ren se apartó de su cuerpo, y se dirigió a su rostro, apartándose lentamente de ella, mientras con el pulgar le daba una suave caricia en la mejilla

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ren sonrió suavemente con un leve sonrojo que no pudo evitar, mientras que Kyoko, aún con las manos en la nuca de ren estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

-sip, definitivamente te estás acostumbrando- dijo ren asintiendo lentamente en señal de aprobación, pero por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría-

-¡eso a sido acoso y derribo!- se quejó Kyoko apartando a ren de encima suyo-

-si, lo admito, lo siento mucho- dijo, pero Kyoko noto que en su voz no había ni pizca de arrepentimiento-

-¡no lo sientes en absoluto!- se quejó Kyoko, pero ella tampoco podía decir mucho, ya que lo había disfrutado tanto o mas que él, ¡si hasta incluso le habían entrado ganas de levantar una rodilla!, ante el pensamiento se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible- ¡avíseme cuando lo haga!

-Me has hablado formalmente- se rió ren divertido- te toca otro

-¡Ese no cuenta! ¡Te tengo que hablar con respeto al fin y al cabo eres mi superior!

-Pero en esta película actuaremos por igual, ya no seré tu maestro si pasas bien la prueba

-Pero, pero….

-¿Que demonios le pasaba a ren? ¿Estaba en modo juguetón? Se estaba burlando de ella?. Kyoko retrocedió, saltando la cama y poniéndola de por medio como si eso fuera una línea infranqueable y ren no la pudiera pasar

revisado 25/1/11


	4. sentimientos

**Capitulo 4**

-¡aún sigo siendo su koukai! ¡Así que tengo que llamarlo con respeto!- se volvió a quejar-

-Kyoko no entiendo porque te estas poniendo así- razonó ren quitando deliberadamente el "chan"- creo que quien tendría que decidir como quiero que me llamen soy yo mismo- dijo ren sonriendo, y Kyoko se estremeció visiblemente, esa sonrisa escondía algo maligno, aún que era levemente distinta de las que había visto hasta ahora- y a mi no me gusta que me llames formalmente, antes de ser tu sensei, soy tu amigo- le dijo ren- no me gusta que me hables así, siento como si quisieras alejarte de mi- Kyoko pudo notar algo en sus ojos, sus ojos por un momento se oscurecieron un poco, y su ceño se había arrugado levemente, casi imperceptiblemente-

-¡Que! ¡No! ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!- dijo exaltada desde el otro lado de la cama-

-Me hablas formalmente- suspiró ren – todo el mundo me habla formalmente, estoy un poco cansado, hasta yashiro. Como mínimo, en mi casa, me gustaría que dejaras todas esas formalidades- la miró con ojos de cachorro, y Kyoko no pudo negarse-

-" _**eso es chantaje!"- se quejó uno de sus demonios, saliendo de su cabeza como un torpedo para atacarlo, Kyoko reaccionó a tiempo capturándolo antes de que fuera demasiado lejos-**_

-está bien, ren.-dijo Kyoko recalcando la última palabra para que se diera cuenta de que lo había comprendido-

-ves, no es tan difícil- le dijo riendo- ¿verdad?

-No- dijo derrotada ante la mirada deslumbrante de ren-

-Aún estoy esperando el beso- se quejó ren en broma-

-¡Ren-san!- dijo sonrojada- esa no vale- dijo Kyoko

-Estas huyendo del entrenamiento- dijo ren-

-No estoy huyendo- se quejó Kyoko sonrojada retrocediendo mas hacia la pared- sino no le hubiera correspondido el beso- susurró kyoko

-¿Que?- dijo ren, intentando escuchar lo que Kyoko había dicho-

-¡Nada, nada!- dijo Kyoko- ¡de todas manera ese beso no cuenta!- volvió a repetir sonrojadísima-

-No, en serio- dijo ren con curiosidad- ¿que ibas a decir?

-Nada, ¡en serio!- se exaltó Kyoko apretándose estupidamente mas contra la pared, como si supiera que en cualquier momento si seguía apretándose contra ella esta cedería-

-Pero tengo curiosidad- se quejó ren, por alguna razón ren sabía que le había hecho un cumplido y quería saber que le había dicho, aparte que también se estaba divirtiendo acosándola-

Ren se le estaba acercando lentamente, y Kyoko estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer, no se lo podía decir, ¡por el amor de dios! ¡Ya se había avergonzado suficiente por hoy!

En un ataque de pánico se dirigió corriendo a la cama esquivando a ren a la velocidad de la luz, saltó la cama y cogió el plátano, si no podía salir de esta situación siendo Kyoko, saldría siendo sayaka.

Kyoko apuntó con el plátano a ren.

-vuelve a la cama- demando, no era una sugerencia, era una orden, y ren al ver lo que Kyoko estaba haciendo se dispuso a seguirle la corriente-

-oblígame- dijo furioso, despeinándose el pelo improvisadamente para que pareciera como si hiraoka se hubiera escapado de la cama, se abrió la camisa, haciendo que le saltaran unos cuantos botones y se bajó un poco la camisa, al punto de que parecía como si se hubiera desgarrado con un forcejeo. Haciendo de esta manera que la camisa se le cayera levemente por el hombro izquierdo, dejando la parte superior del hombro al descubierto-

mientras ren hacía todo el proceso de preparación improvisado, no dejó de mirar a Kyoko, sus manos habían actuado como si no fuera parte de la escena. Y es que no lo era, en el guión solo ponía que se tenían que mirar fijamente unos segundos sin moverse, y ren había aprovechado esos segundos para parecerse al personaje.

-o vamos- se quejó Kyoko apuntándolo con la pistola- no quiero matarte- dijo con ironía-

-pues no me importaría que lo probaras- se quejó ren- así no tendría que ver tu cara de arpía nunca mas

-ah, pero entonces no podrías ver nunca mas a tu prometida

-de todas maneras dudo que pudiera salir de aquí con vida, ¿así que porqué molestarse?- se defendió ren-

-es curioso, yo pensaba que te resistirías mas, ya sabes, como eres un policía y yo soy una yakuza….. no se me había esperado mas- dijo decepcionada- al fin y al cabo eres como los demás policías, un puto perro callejero con el rabo entre las piernas.- dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo, acercándose a el, ren se alejó a la otra punta de la habitación- aún que…- se detuvo mirando la entrepierna de ren con descaro- tu rabo parece mas grande que el de los otros perros- dijo Kyoko, haciendo su mejor cara de lujuria, no le salió como quería, en vez de eso, le salió una especie de mueca de asco con una mirada terrorífica-

ren se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no lo corrigió, estaba seguro que Kyoko estaba actuando como sayaka para evitar el tema anterior, y sabía que si la detenía ahora, seguramente no tendría el valor para volverlo ha hacer.

-vaya, pues gracias- dijo con un leve sonrojo que era autentico, pero Kyoko no lo notó, ya que el guión decía que tenía que sonrojarse- y yo no sabía que todas las ojou yakuzas tenían como fetichismo, tirarse a los polis- contraatacó-

-oh, bueno, mi fetichismo no son los policías- dijo Kyoko acercándose a el, mientras chascaba los dedos, en esta escena es cuando venían cuatro hombres y reducían a ren otra vez, enmanillándolo de manos y pies en la cama-

ren se retorció como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, y repartió puñetazos al aire, haciendo ver que se defendía de los atacantes, siguió retorciéndose de dolor hasta llegar a la cama i extenderse boca arriba, aún así continuaba retorciéndose como si intentara soltar alguna de las cuatro extremidades que supuestamente le estaban atando a la cama.

Kyoko miró la actuación de ren con los ojos como platos, podía jurar que había visto a cuatro sombras cogiéndolo por cada extremidad inmovilizarlo en la cama.

Las actuaciones de ren eran impresionantes!

Kyoko salió del trance cuando le soltó:

-¡estas loca!- gruñó-

-oh…- ronroneo- pero solo por ti- dijo Kyoko llegando a la cama y poniéndose a horcajadas encima de el- no te preocupes, lo vas a disfrutar- le ronroneó Kyoko en el oído-

-¡maldita sea!- se quejó ren gruñendo en voz grave por la excitación que estaba empezando a sentir-

-oh..- ronroneo Kyoko- no te preocupes, dentro de poco chillarás de placer

y entonces, Kyoko capturó sus labios bruscamente como ren había hecho antes.

Ren se quedó petrificado, y dejo de luchar, saboreando el beso que Kyoko le estaba dando, estaba apunto de subir las manos a su espalda, cuando se acordó de que estaban actuando, y que tenía que centrarse en su personaje.

Volvió a retorcerse moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro evitando el beso de Kyoko, no se movió mucho porque sabía que si lo hacia, Kyoko saldría por la puerta chillando como una loca.

Ya que si movía mucho la cadera, algo se le despertaría con una feroz sacudida, y entonces si que podría darse por muerto.

Así que prefirió solo mover los brazos y la cabeza por si las moscas

Pero solo empeoro la cosa, cuando Kyoko, metida completamente en el papel, levantó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a la cara, sonriendo descaradamente ante la cara de aturdimiento de ren, se dirigió a sus brazos, haciendo ver que desataba el nudo de una mano, ren intentó débilmente intentar apartarla de el con la mano que supuestamente había liberado, pero Kyoko le cogió la muñeca con fuerza y la situó por el cima de la cabeza de ren, haciendo ver que ataba las manos en el cabezal de la cama, después se dispuso ha hacer lo mismo con la otra.

Ren estaba seguro que si no había perdido el control hasta hora era porque algún dios todo poderoso lo estaba reteniendo, porque sinceramente la situación acababa de empeorar, cuando Kyoko había hecho como que le desataba las manos, el pecho de Kyoko le había quedado justo en su cara.

Cuando Kyoko "desato" la otra mano, ren no la movió, estaba completamente embobado en el pecho que tenía en la cara.

¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Que le pasaba! Se había acostado con varias mujeres, y esa posición no le era nueva en absoluto, entonces, ¿porque sentía que con Kyoko si?.

El pecho de ren latía aceleradamente, su cara estaba completamente roja, suerte que Kyoko estaba demasiado ocupada representando a sayaka, porque sino no sabría que hacer.

Los pechos de Kyoko eran pequeños, y estaba seguro que serían muy suaves al tacto, olían muy bien.

Su cintura era estrecha y su cuerpo largo y estilizado, por supuesto que no tenía la altura de una modelo, pero por dios, ¡tenía un cuerpo de diosa!. Le estaban entrando unas ganas locas de abrazarla y enterrar su cara completamente en sus pechos.

¡Por el amor de dios! El era mayor que ella, ¡tenía que controlarse! Si ahora se descontrolada, no soportaría ver a kyoko salir de su apartamento chillando como una loca.

Su cabeza se nubló todavía más, cuando Kyoko inconscientemente movió la cadera y fijó su mirada en la suya.

Oh no, que alguien lo detuviera, porque estaba apunto de hacer una locura.

Kyoko estaba muy concentrada en seguir con el guión, no sabía que le había pasado a ren cuando le había desatado la otra mano, pero suponía que le había ahorrado el trabajo de tener que pescar su brazo para atárselo.

Mirando fijamente a ren a los ojos, le dedicó una mirada provocativa, y juró que en ese momento ren se estremeció.

Kyoko no le hizo caso de eso y se concentró en la actuación, estaba segura que si se detenía después no se atrevería a seguir con lo que había comenzado. Dispuesta a terminar la escena y tragarse la enorme vergüenza que estaba empezando a tener, continuó con el guión.

-no me mires así- ronroneó Kyoko- lo estas disfrutando, se que lo estas disfrutando, así que no disimules, grita, muérdeme, intenta escapar. Cualquier cosa será inútil, no te alejarás de mi lado tan fácilmente- dijo posesivamente-

ren recurriendo al poco autocontrol que aún mantenía, como pudo le lanzó una mirada venenosa, Kyoko se lo trago, y siguió actuando, sin darse cuenta, que a ren le faltaba muy poco para explotar y echar todo su autocontrol por la borda.

Kyoko apoyó las rodillas en la cama, mientras le aguantaba las muñecas con la mano derecha, levantándose de la cadera de ren, ren interiormente suspiró aliviado, como mínimo, en esa posición no notaría el pequeño cambió en sus pantalones.

Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho, kyoko se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la camisa, y con la mano izquierda dio un fuerte tirón, haciendo saltar unos cuantos botones y dejando el torso de ren al descubierto. Ren respiró agitadamente intentado controlarse, sabía lo que kyoko estaba apunto de hacer y no estaba seguro de que pasaría después. Ella bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello oliéndolo, después le pasó una mano por el pelo, ren interiormente ronroneó con el contacto.

Kyoko masajeó suavemente el cabello de ren, bajando la otra mano hacia el torso de ren, acariciándolo suavemente, kyoko levantó la mirada, para ver la cara de ren, el estaba en las nubes, pero kyoko no vió eso, ella veía a ren interpretando al policía que se quedaba petrificado entre el placer y la rabia acumulada.

Al fin y al cabo ren si que estaba experimentando placer, y también rabia, porque sabía que si no fuera por la actuación kyoko no lo tocaría de esa manera.

Ren vio con horror como kyoko intentaba volver a sentarse en su regazo, y impulsado por una chispa de compasión por ella, le cogió la cintura con las dos manos, evitando que se sentara definitivamente en ese sitio.

Kyoko automáticamente dejó de actuar, al ver la reacción de ren, ¿porque la había detenido?

- ¿tsuruga-san?- dijo sin darse cuenta-

- ya es suficiente kyoko-chan- dijo ren completamente serio mirando alguna cosa detrás de su espalda, kyoko inconscientemente se giró para ver que miraba, y al ver que no había nada, volvió a enfocar la mirada en él frunciendo el ceño-

- ¿que pasa ren?- dijo kyoko-

- dejémoslo aquí por hoy

- porque?- preguntó extrañada-

- no quiero que te fuerces a ti misma

- ¿e? ¿a que te refieres?

- kyoko-chan, ¿estas segura de que estas preparada para lamerme el pecho?- preguntó irónicamente-

kyoko se sonrojó furiosamente, no se había dado cuenta, ¡estaba en modo sayaka! En algún momento de la actuación se había dejado llevar, apartó la mirada sonrojada mirando hacia su regazo, y al ver en la posición en la que estaban, dijo un chillido avergonzado saltado de la cama y apartándose hasta el rincón mas alejado.

Ren suspiró aliviado, estaba muy feliz por que kyoko había conseguido captar la esencia de sayaka, pero estaba algo molesto, kyoko no se había dado cuenta de nada, eso lo aliviaba, pero lo que lo preocupó era el hecho de que ella estaba tan metida en su papel que no se fijó en los errores que el había cometido como actor.

Y como profesional, no se podía permitir actuar mal. Además estaba el hecho, de que muy dentro de él sabía que en cuando la película acabara, todo eso se acabaría también, y eso le daba miedo, después de haber conseguido esta extraña situación de maestro y alumno, estaba seguro de que le costaría mucho olvidar todas las experiencias que había vivido con ella.

Kyoko seguramente continuaría con la venganza de fuwa shoo, y ante eso él no le podía prohibir nada, aún que la idea lo cabreaba como el demonio, solo de pensar en ver a kyoko al lado de fuwa, se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-lo has hecho muy bien, kyoko-chan- dijo ren ocultando su enfado con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que kyoko se pusiera aún mas tensa-

-"¿po- porqué está enfadado?, ¿que, que he hecho?" -pensaba confundida kyoko- "no lo entiendo"- chilló interiormente-

Ren avanzó lentamente hacia ella, y kyoko no sabía como salir de esa situación, los ojos de ren la aterrorizaban, y no sabía como escapar de la habitación sin pasar por su lado. Sus demonios ante el miedo de esa resplandeciente sonrisa, salieron disparados, aterrorizados de las intenciones ocultas de ren.

Cuando ren estuvo enfrente de ella, le levantó la barbilla, y kyoko completamente pálida, le miró a los ojos, ren sonrió brillantemente y a kyoko casi le fallaron las piernas por el nerviosismo

-e….- dijo nerviosa- ren-san? He hecho algo malo?

-Me has llamado por mi apellido- se quejó fingidamente ren, kyoko estallo en un furioso sonrojo y apartó la mirada avergonzada- sabías lo que pasaría si me llamabas así- le dijo ahora sonriendo sinceramente al ver la mirada avergonzada de kyoko, por mas que quisiera no podría cansarse nunca de mirar las diferentes expresiones que ponía kyoko, se veía tan mona…-

-Pe-pero- se quejó kyoko- ya lo he hecho en la actuación- se quejó-

-Ah, pero ese no valía, porque me has llamado por mi apellido _después_ de la actuación- le dijo riendo-

-¡Si no me hubieras sorprendido no me hubiera equivocado!- le riño enfadada-

-Kyoko –chan, lo has hecho muy bien, pero ya es muy tarde, son las doce y media de la noche- dijo ren mirando al despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche- mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano- le dijo, y solo entonces kyoko fue consciente de la hora que era, se puso pálida solo de pensarlo-

-¡Está bien!- dijo por fin- pero vamos a dormir rápido, si no mañana no nos despertaremos- dijo para desviar el tema del beso, cosa que no consiguió, porque cuando vio a ren bajar la cabeza para besarla, en el momento en el que los labios de ren tocaron los suyos, se olvidó completamente de que hora era-

Ren la rodeó con los brazos, girando la cabeza lentamente para acomodarse mejor al beso, el beso, en opinión de ambos fue alucinante, kyoko se sentía como en otro mundo, en un mundo de fantasías donde todo podía hacerse realidad, donde era tratada y cuidada con dulzura.

Y ren por otra parte, se sentía en las nubes, era la primera vez que se daban un beso con lengua, y aún que al principió kyoko se mostró reticente a probar esa nueva experiencia, ren acabó por convencerla, y el resultado había sido espectacular, al principió le había costado un poco seguir el ritmo, pero poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando al beso, y ren disfrutó enseñándole a besar.

Ren se apartó sonriendo dulcemente, kyoko también lo miró, pero a diferencia de el, a los pocos segundos giró la cabeza avergonzada, ren sonrió, y le dejó espacio para que pudiera respirar tranquila.

-puedes dormir en mi cama, como la otra vez- sugirió ren- yo dormiré en el cuarto de invitados-

-¡no! ¡No te preocupes- dijo kyoko- dormiré yo en la habitación de invitados

-pero kyo..

-¡no! Ren, además pienso coserte la camisa que te he roto

-la he roto yo ¬¬-

-pero yo la he acabado de romper, y antes de que la tires y compres otra te la voy a coser- dijo decidida, y después murmuró- el dinero no se tira- lo miro fijamente sin un poco de vergüenza- quítate la camisa y ayúdame a buscar los botones-

ren se rió lentamente por su entusiasmo, por alguna razón que el no podía entender, a kyoko se le había esfumado completamente la vergüenza, y eso lo alegraba, así por lo menos no estaría tensa cuando se fuera a dormir, solo esperaba que no pasara lo mismo otra vez.

Sin poder negarse a la petición de kyoko, se quitó la camisa, y la ayudó a buscar los botones. lo que había dicho kyoko tenía algo de verdad, no tiraría la camisa, pero la hubiera enviado a una sastrería para que se la arreglaran. Pero la idea de que fuera ella quien le cosiera la camisa lo hizo feliz, y estaba seguro que a partir de hoy esta sería su camisa favorita.

Sonriendo, ren se acercó a kyoko, está aún estaba divagando sobre la camisa. y como si estuviera apunto de hacer una travesura, Sonrió. Bajó la cabeza y antes de que kyoko pudiera saber que estaba apunto de hacer le besó la mejilla.

Kyoko se cayó de golpe y miró a ren completamente sonrojada.

-buenas noches, kyoko. Gracias por arreglarme la camisa- y con eso se fue, cerrando la puerta después-

kyoko tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había pasado; ¡La había besado en la mejilla!

¡¿Porque?

No estaban entrenando ni actuando, ¿entonces porque la había besado? ¿Y porque con esa simple caricia se le aceleraba tanto el corazón?

Avergonzada y con la cara como un tomate, miró la habitación, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ren ya no estaba con ella, suspirando avergonzada, salió de la habitación yendo al comedor para coger el cepillo de dientes que previamente se había puesto en el bolso, como la otra vez no se lo llevó, tubo que comprarse uno a la mañana siguiente en uno de sus trabajos que hacía por la mañana.

Cuando llegó al comedor se dio cuanta de que justo al lado de su bolso, había una bolsa deportiva, y kyoko estaba segura de que era suya, ya que en la parte redonda de la bolsa, estaba dibujada la cenicienta, era una bolsa para críos, pero aún así kyoko la utilizaba, al fin y al cabo, mientras la cosas se puedan utilizar sirven.

Abrió la bolsa y vio dos mudas de ropa y un pijama.

¿Cuando?… ¿en que momento?

¿Como había llegado eso aquí?, no la pregunta era, ¿como no se había dado cuanta de que ren llevaba esa bolsa?

Ah, es verdad, se había pasado todo el camino en coche, pensando cuando ren la besaría, por eso no se había dado cuenta de la bolsa que llevaba.

Sonriendo, cogió el pijama y la abrazó contra su pecho

-gracias- susurró a nadie en concreto, sin saber que ren la observaba-

-de nada- susurró para si mismo y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes a dormir-

kyoko se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir, inmersa en el aroma de ren que estaba por toda la cama.

Ren se despertó por el ruido del despertador, bostezó y se enderezó lentamente, peinándose el pelo hacia atrás con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra cogía el despertador para mirar la hora.

Las 6:30 am

Esta vez si que le había sonado el despertador, tenía sueño, si, al fin y al cabo se había ido a dormir a las tres, pensando en kyoko, pero en medio del horario de hoy tenia unas horas que podía aprovechar para cerrar los ojos un rato en caso de emergencia

Se levantó, se ducho y se vistió saliendo de la habitación

Se dirigió a la cocina, y al no ver a kyoko, supuso que estaba dormida, ya que conociéndola, lo más probable es que cuando se levantara empezara a preparar el almuerzo. Sonrió, la otra vez ella lo había despertado a él, ahora era su turno, y se sentía inmensamente feliz, como un niño de dos años con un juguete nuevo.

Pero antes de despertarla tenía que preparar el almuerzo. No es que fuera un experto en el tema, pero algo sabía hacer.

Además no podía permitir que cada vez que kyoko fuera a su casa le prepara la comida. Solo esperaba hacer algo minimamente comestible

Preparó arroz con dos huevos fritos y pan tostado, no era mucho pero por lo menos era algo. Puso la mesa y se fue a levantar a kyoko mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera

Las 7:00 am

Tenían tiempo suficiente, y esta vez no tendrían tanta prisa.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces y esperó unos segundos, al no oír o obtener respuesta, entró despacio tapándose un poco con la puerta, por si ella se estaba despertando, al ver que no era así entró dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no asustarla, se sentó en la cama y se permitió el lujo de observarla; estaba completamente tapada a excepción de la cabeza, su respiración era lenta y constante se veía adorable con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente por algo que estaba soñando.

Sin poder evitarlo le acarició suavemente la mejilla y después le besó la frente. Kyoko se movió en su sueño, sonrojándose un poco más.

Ren se apartó asustado de que kyoko lo hubiera pillado in fraganti, por suerte para el no se despertó

Pero se dio cuenta que si seguía así no la despertaría nunca. Miró el reloj otra vez;

Las 7:10

¡Si que pasaba el tiempo rápido!

Despejando su mente de pensamiento sobre kyoko la despertó, puso la mano en su hombro y la sacudió suavemente repitiendo lentamente su nombre, ella se removió un poco pero abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se incorporó un poco sin darse cuenta de que tenía a ren prácticamente en cima.

Dormida, miró la habitación con el ceño fruncido, bostezó, y de repente se enderezó de golpe como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja salió de la cama dando un salto. Ren vio como lo miraba primero en estado de shock para después calmarse y sonrojarse como un tomate mientras lo miraba.

-son las siete y cuarto- dijo ren, y vio como kyoko se volvía pálida-

-¡es muy tarde!-chilló- ¡aún tengo que hacer el almuerzo!- dijo histérica. ¡Corriendo a la ducha- tsuruga-san! ¿Podría empezar a preparar la mesa? Yo me ducho ahora mismo y preparo el almuerzo- hablaba tan rápido que ren no tubo tiempo de decirle que el almuerzo ya estaba hecho-

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, kyoko salido del baño como un torbellino cogiendo la bolsa de la cenicienta y volvió a entrar en el cuarto de baño dando un portazo por las prisas. Ren soltó una carcajada divertido, y caminó hasta la puerta del baño

-kyoko-chan- gritó para que lo oyera, al oír que ella había apagado el agua para escucharlo continuo- no hace falta que vayas con tanta prisa el almuerzo ya esta hecho

-¡¿que?- la oyó decir ren desde el baño, y entonces la puerta se abrió lo justo para dejar pasar el rostro mojado de kyoko-

ren se puso tenso de golpe intentando mirar a algo en su espalda, cosa casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta que kyoko estaba completamente mojada, desnuda y adorable frente a el (aún que el solo podía ver la cabeza). Solo con desviar la mirada, veía esas estúpidas gotas de agua que se le colaban por algunos sitios que en ese momento no quería pensar.

Aclarándose la garganta e intentando no sonrojarse giró la cara hacia otro lado, intentando por todos los medios de no mirarla.

-gracias- dijo kyoko al no saber como salir de esa situación vergonzosa en se había metido ella solita-

cerró la puerta detrás de ella, ren sonrió y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo mas que arroz y huevos, tenia que sacarse de la cabeza la imagen mental de kyoko desnuda, si no, acabaría por hacer alguna tontería.

Sacó unas láminas de bacón de la nevera y las hizo, justo cuando las estaba sirviendo en la mesa, entró kyoko completamente vestida secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Verla de esa manera le secó la boca, ¡estaba vestida por el amor de dios!, solo se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla seguramente porque creía que llegaba tarde, y aún así no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, en ese momento kyoko se estaba frotando la cabeza con la toalla para secarse mas rápido el cabello.

-buenos días- dijo kyoko mirando a ren-

-buenos días- repitió como un idiota completamente embobado-

ren-san, no hacía falta que hicieras todo eso, yo podría haber hecho el almuerzo- dijo kyoko, aún no se acababa de tragar esto, si le hubiera servido la comida en la cama estaría igual de sorprendida, ¡nunca! En su corta vida le habían hecho algo tan hermoso-

kyoko-chan, estas en mi casa, no puedo permitir que una invitada prepare todas las comidas, puede que no sea tan bueno en la cocina como tu, pero se hacer cosas básicas, y en mi opinión, no me ha quedado tan mal- dijo ren recuperándose del shock momentáneo-

-pero..- se quejó sin saber porqué-

_**-¡de que te quejas tonta!- se quejó uno de sus demonios emocionado-¡esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte mas ha él!**_

_**-¡Declárate!- dijo uno de sus ángeles-**_

_**-¡¿Tu estas tonta?- dijo un demonio pateando al pobre ángel que acabó empotrado en el marco de la puerta- ¿quieres que la rechace?**_

_**-¡Lo que tienes que hacer es ponerlo celoso!- dijo otro-**_

_**-¡Si eso! ¡Ponlo celoso!**_

_**-¿Pero con quien?- dijo un demonio pensativo-**_

_**-¡Ah! ¡Con yashiro!- dijo de repente un ángel pasándose poco a poco al lado oscuro-**_

_**-¡Ey! ¡Compañera!- uno de los demonios la rodeo con un brazo en señal de compañerismo- es una buena idea**_

_**-¡Está decidido! Tienes que ponerlo celoso co…- **_

Los demonios fueron aplastados por la mano de kyoko que se había puesto roja como un tomate, ren la miraba todo el rato con cara de no entender nada, era un milagro que no pudiera ver a sus demonios como lo había hecho reino, porque sino estaría intimidándola con esa sonrisa escalofriante.

Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en que ren no notara su claro enamoramiento por el, porque sino estaría completamente perdida.

Se sentó en la silla y ren la acompañó, comieron en silencio, y discretamente cada uno sin que el otro se diera cuenta intentaba mirar a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando acabaron, recogieron la mesa, lavaron los platos, y a las ocho menos cuarto salieron del apartamento completamente felices de la mañana que habían tenido

Ren condujo diez minutos hasta llegar al destino y aparcó el coche en un aparcamiento detrás de la empresa

- kyoko- dijo ren, ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos, ren apuntó sus labios-

Kyoko se sonrojó de golpe y apartó la mirada, ren soltó una carcajada leve, pero no desistió en su empeño por el beso, puso el freno de mano, quitó las llaves del coche y se las guardo en el bolsillo. Aún quedaban cinco minutos para entrar había tiempo de sobras.

Kyoko volvió a fijar la vista en él, ren se inclinó y capturó sus labios, y kyoko inmediatamente se puso completamente tiesa, ren lo notó y se apartó de ella, las otras veces que la había besado no se había puesto tan tensa, por el amor de dios que parecía una tabla de surf de lo recta que tenía la espalda

-¿te pasa algo kyoko-chan?- le preguntó preocupado y a la vez extrañado-

-¡e-estamos en un lugar público! ¡Y tu eres una estrella! ¡Piensa un poco en lo que pasaría si alguien no viera!

-Pues que tendría la educación de mantener la boquita cerrada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa falsa-

-¡Ves! Tu tampoco quieres que alguien nos vea- le dijo superando el miedo que le daba esa sonrisa y apuntándolo con el dedo índice-

-Pero aquí nadie nos ve ahora- dijo ren con un puchero adorable-

-Kyoko se lo quedó mirando embobada, ¡estaba adorable! Le estaban entrando ganas de consentirlo.

-pero de todas maneras nos podrían ver- se quejó-

-esta bien- dijo ren si abandonar sus ojos de cachorro- pero a cambio tendrás que venir a mi casa el sábado

-¡eso es chantaje!- se quejó sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro-

-¿quieres que te bese delante de todo el mundo cuando te equivoques?- le dijo inocentemente-

-¡no!- chilló acaloradamente sonrojada-

Ren sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacia que kyoko pareciera un vampiro, ya que literalmente brillaba. Kyoko se alejó de golpe por el bien de sus demonios

-¿y bien?- dijo ren amenazándola con esa sonrisa brillante.

-Va-vale- dijo aterrada-

-Perfecto, no te tocaré en público pero cuando estemos solos….- su sonrisa pasó a ser una completamente falsa que ocultaba grandes maldades, kyoko se apegó al pomo de la puerta en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo.

Ren puso el seguro para que no pudiera escapar, kyoko se puso el doble de nerviosa, si eso era posible.

-¿Ren?- pregunto nerviosísima-

-Aún no he obtenido un beso como dios manda- le dijo con voz ronca-

-Pe-pero has dicho que no lo haríamos en público

-¿La última vez?- dijo con ojos de cachorro- si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde, son ya las ocho- le dijo riendo-

Kyoko miró a ren aterrada, intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito, nerviosa miro el reloj del coche, eran las ocho y un minuto, si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde como la otra vez.

No es que le hubieran llamado la atención por llegar tarde pero kyoko había tenido que salir a la carrera para llegar puntual al sitio, cuando llegó, tenia las piernas tan cansadas que se había desplomado agotada en el suelo. Y no quería que le pasara algo como eso otra vez, además del hecho de que habían atado cabos, uno de los colaboradores la había visto llegar con ren y le habían estado preguntando durante los siguientes diez minutos su relación con el, bueno mas bien porque era que llegaban tarde los dos a la vez.

Kyoko había desviado el tema y les había dicho que se lo había encontrado por la calle mientras ella corría a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo, y el amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Todo un detalle que evidentemente era falso, pero la gente, al conocer el carácter de ren, la creyeron.

Y ahora si no se daba prisa y hacia lo que ren le pedía no saldrían el coche ni pasadas las nueve, estaba convencida, ren la miraba con una cara que daba la sensación de que llevaba escrito "no saldrás sin la llave" y puesto que él era la llave para abrir la dichosa puerta, tenía que arriesgarse, aún que la idea de besarlo en público no le hiciera mucha gracia.

El problema es que siendo kyoko acabaría como un huevo frito antes de poder llegar a besarlo, la única manera era siendo sayaka.

-kyoko-chan, no puedes encogerte por algo como esto, piensa que pasará cuando tengamos que rodar, todo el mundo t..

ren se quedó completamente mudo. kyoko miró un momento en cada dirección y se lanzó literalmente encima de el, reclinando el asiendo para que la gente no los pudiera ver. Y después de eso, le dio el beso mas glorioso que hasta entones se habían dado. Lo beso con ferocidad y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban haciendo que ren se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies, por no mencionar que se excitó al instante. Cuando iba a acercarla a su rostro con la otra mano, kyoko de repente se apartó de golpe dejándolo con ansias de más. Cogió el bolso y la bolsa de ropa que ren le había traído, se inclino sobre su pelvis, quitó el seguro, abrió la puerta y salió disparada hasta la agencia, dejando a un pobre ren completamente enfebrecido por el intenso placer que acababa de sentir.

Temblando aún por el placer que acababa de sentir y sonrojado por el pequeño inconveniente en los pantalones, quitó las llaves del coche, cogió sus cosas y salió del coche cerrando con llave.

Que demonios le había pasado a kyoko, ella en la vida había actuado así, estaba seguro de que algo debía de haber pasado en su cabeza para que lo besara de esa manera tan apasionada, y estaba del todo seguro que no era por las palabras que le había dicho él, a menos claro que le excitara que la amenazaran, cosa no que era verdad, porque si fuera así ya se lo hubiera comido a besos antes, había de haber algo que la hubiera trasformado de esa manera… algo…

No era ella misma. Era como si fuera otra persona, los pocos besos que le había dado kyoko habían sido muy tímidos y casi no habían durado, en cambio en esta ocasión, ¡ella había estado literalmente en llamas!

Y de repente lo comprendió, y el calentón que llevaba encima se esfumó de golpe.

La que lo había besado no era kyoko, era sayaka, kyoko había actuado para salir de esa comprometida situación, y la verdad es que eso lo cabreaba como nunca, las dos veces que se había excitado de una forma alarmante habían sido cuando kyoko actuaba como sayaka, ¿eso que significaba, que no quería a la verdadera kyoko?, ¿que prefería a los personajes que ella interpretaba?

Confundido, ren se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación. Lo que sentía por kyoko no era mentira, de eso estaba seguro, se sentía atraído físicamente hacia ella, fuera sayaka, kyoko o cualquiera de sus personajes, ella lo atraía de una manera que ninguna otra mujer había hecho hasta entonces. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía que luchar por una mujer, la primera vez que tenía que seguirla él a ella para que le prestara atención. Normalmente con las otras chicas con las que había salido, siempre habían sido ellas las que se le habían acercado a el. Era conciente de que para las mujeres no les era indiferente, es mas, seguramente solo tendría que decirle algo a una mujer, poner un rostro amable, y ella automáticamente estaría a sus pies.

Pero con kyoko todo eso se desmoronaba. Ren no era alguien que alardeaba de sus conquistas, es mas estaba bastante arto de que lo persiguieran porque era una estrella o porque tenía dinero.

Se había acostado con pocas mujeres en comparación con las que se le habían ofrecido. Y con las que se había salido habían sido mujeres que de alguna manera le habían atraído, ya fuera por su belleza o por su carácter. Nunca había salido con alguien que no le gustara.

Y kyoko le gustaba mucho, sus hormonas se descontrolaban cuando estaba con ella.

¿Se sentía atraído por las dos personalidades de kyoko?¿O era solo atracción lo que sentía por sayaka?.

Aún mas confundido por el rumbo que estaban dando sus pensamientos, empezó a caminar hacia la empresa.

Kyoko llegó a tiempo, a las ocho y tres minutos para ser exactos, la carrera había valido la pena, el problema, radicaba en que otra vez se había derrumbado al suelo de cansancio, pero como mínimo no había llegado con ren, y esperaba que nadie los hubiera pillado en el coche, de lo contrario no sabría como desviar el tema.

Y además, no tenía que sentirse ofendida, ¡era un entrenamiento! Nada mas, no tenía que estar pensando en esas cosas tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como por ejemplo, presentarse a una rueda de prensa.

La serie de dark moon se había acabado, y había sido un éxito rotundo, la serie había sido tan famosa, que hasta especulaban con hacer una película.

Cuando kyoko se enteró dos días atrás no podía dejar de dar saltos de alegría, había estado muy emocionada con la llegada de este día, pero todo eso se le borró de la cabeza en el mismo momento en el que ren y ella se habían besado, así pues, había estado un día con la cabeza completamente en blanco por culpa de ren.

Se había olvidado de la realidad! Cuando estaba con el, todo el mundo desaparecía y solo tenía ojos para ren, y eso la ponía furiosa, porque si seguía por ese camino, volvería a convertirse en la antigua kyoko, la chacha (o criada)

Ahora que la gente la volvía a felicitar recuperó la memoria perdida.

Pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, cuando llegara el momento, haría la prueba del algodón con ren para asegurarse de que algo como eso no volviera a pasar, y en caso de que no pasara, se alejaría lo mas que pudiera de el, porque estaba segura de que en esta ocasión, su corazón se rompería en pedazos.

Shoo le había arrebatado la inocencia, pero si ren la rechazaba, seguramente, le arrebataría el corazón

Sus Ángeles cerraron una puerta imaginaria en su cabeza, y kyoko dejó de pensar en ren y se concentró en escuchar los elogios de los compañeros de trabajo. Parecía que su mio había creado polémica, los comentaristas no tenían quejas de su personaje, decían que había captado mejor que nadie la esencia de la auténtica mio, cosa que su predecesora no pudo hacer.

Con tantos elogios, no podía evitar que sus angeles salieran a alagar de sus hazañas, mientras que sus demonios alardeaban pavoneándose como pavos reales en su cabeza.

En esta ocasión al llegar unos minutos tarde no le dijeron nada, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados deseándole suerte para la entrevista en la televisión.

Sonriendo como una tonta emocionada, se dirigió hacia el director ogata que la estaba esperando junto con ren y yashiro. Y, se fijó que cerca de ellos ya estaban las dos actoras principales, la hermana de mio, y la antigua mio (no me acuerdo de los nombres)

¿Como demonios había llegado antes que ella? Después de salir del coche había corrido como alma lleva al diablo para evitar la mirada aturdida de ren, y aún así, el, ¿que había salido después de ella, ¿la había alcanzado?, en que momento… ¿como?…

Agitó la cabeza vigorosamente para apartar esos pensamientos, tenía que centrarse en los periodistas, no en como ren había llegado antes que ella.

Se acercó a ren sonrojándose con cada paso que daba. Maldita sea, ¿porque cuando estaba a su lado no podía pensar con claridad?, ahora mismo le estaban viniendo los recuerdos de lo que hicieron ayer. Y el simple pensamiento la ponía nerviosa, pero sobretodo, muy feliz. Y no podía mirar a ren porque de lo contrario seguramente pondría una cara de lo más idiota. Teniendo en cuenta sobretodo, el atrevimiento del coche.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, lo saludo, arrepintiéndose de cómo lo haría.

buenos días, tsuruga-san- dijo sonrojada, el tardó un momento en prestarle atención, acabó de decirle algo a yashiro y se giró a saludarla con una sonrisa extraña, que kyoko no era capaz de identificar-

-¿buenos días, has dormido bien?- kyoko se sonrojó como si fuera un semáforo en rojo, ren se rió- eso parece ser un si

-eh, si, gracias- dijo avergonzada, entonces miró al director ogata y a yashiro respectivamente, que la estaban mirando desde el primer momento en el que había llegado- buenos días también a usted, yashiro-san, ogata-san- dijo levemente sonrojada, después procedió a saludar a las otras dos mujeres. Ellas le devolvieron el saludo-

-hola a ti también, kyoko-chan- la saludó yashiro- te veo muy animada hoy, ¿ha pasado algo que yo tenga que saber?- dijo enviándole una mirada significativa a ren, kyoko estalló en un profundo rojo, y ren desvió la mirada para taparse el espantoso sonrojo que le estaba viniendo en la cara-

-¿¡que!, ¡no! ¡Claro que no!- kyoko agitaba escandalosamente las manos por delante de su cara, para de alguna manera taparse el sonrojo y darse un poco de aire-

-ya yashiro-san- dijo el director ogata tímidamente- seguramente estará nerviosa por las dos ruedas de prensa que tiene que dar, dale un respiro-

yashiro los miró a los dos respectivamente, conduciendo su mirada de uno al otro, y después se giró hacia la puerta, dando una pequeña sonrisa que solo vió el director ogata.

Algo había pasado, estaba del todo seguro, algo bueno había pasado con la relación de esos dos, y si estaba en su mano, haría lo que fuera para que estuvieran a solas

Un hombre de unos treinta años con gafas, salió de detrás de la puerta y les hizo entrar, cuando entraron se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y esperaron que los periodistas les formularan sus preguntas.

Ren miró a kyoko, estaba visiblemente nerviosa, y además estaba levemente sonrojada por las descaradas preguntas que le hacían.

Como por ejemplo;

-mogami-san, me han informado de que a finales de este mes colaborará con una película con tsuruga-san en la que será la protagonista junto con ren. ¿Es correcto?

-Si, es correcto- kyoko se sentía como si le estuviera hablando a algún general de la marina-

-Hay rumores que confirman que es posible que en miel envenenada tsuruga-san y usted podrían mantener una aventura- dijo el reportero, a kyoko se le descolgó la mandíbula ante el descaro- algunos afirman que incluso ya hay algo entre ustedes.

Kyoko tenía la boca abierta por el descaro del reportero, porque después de que el hiciera esa insinuación, vinieron otras tres similares de otros reporteros. Kyoko estaba de piedra.

¡¿los habían descubierto?

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta al descarado periodista, ren se le adelantó

-Esos rumores son completamente falsos- dijo con esa sonrisa espeluznante, kyoko se estremeció, y yashiro, que estaba en una de las esquinas, dio un respingo- antes de acusar descaradamente a mi compañera, le sugiero que compruebe sus fuentes.- le envió una mirada significativa al descarado periodista- ¿podría decirme si es tan amable?, ¿la fuente de dicho rumor?

-Claro, tsuruga-san- dijo el reportero adulándolo silenciosamente- fuwa sho nos informó de que era probable que mogami-san, se interesara por tsuruga-san, y que era posiblemente que estuvieran teniendo una aventura secreta, probablemente desde que empezó dark moon-

Ahora los que tenían la boca abierta aparte de kyoko, fueron yashiro y el director ogata, por suerte para ren, estaba lo suficientemente furioso, como para tener apretada la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le rechinaron los dientes.

Kyoko sintió como sus demonios cobraban vida, y empezaban a estrangular al pobre reportero, que el único crimen que había cometido, era hacer su trabajo. El pobre hombre se retorció dolorosamente intentando averiguar porque de repente tenía la sensación de que le faltaba el aire.

Ren vio la mirada de kyoko e intentó aplacarla, cosa imposible teniendo en cuenta que el estaba igual o incluso mas furioso que ella.

Le tocó la mano que tenía apoyada en su muslo, y se la acarició suavemente. Kyoko se al sentir las caricias, dejo de escañar al periodista y se giró lentamente hacia él. Ren miraba con una sonrisa postiza a los periodistas, kyoko podía sentir su furia, pero estaba extrañamente tranquila. que esa sonrisa no fuera dirigida a ella la tranquilizaba de una forma que no podía comprender, y por si fuera poco, estaba levemente contenta de que se enfadara con shotaro. Con eso, había conseguido un aliado para su causa.

Ren estaba que echaba chispas, estaba tanto física como mentalmente furioso, la próxima vez que viera a ese idiota, le daría tal paliza que se olvidaría hasta de cómo se llamaba.

Kyoko entrelazó su mano con la suya, y se la apretó suavemente, para de alguna manera, darle a él el consuelo que le había dado a ella. Ren se relajó visiblemente, la miró un momento, y lo que kyoko vio en sus ojos izo que lo amara mas, había tanta ternura en sus ojos, que temió perder el control de su cuerpo y besarlo en medio de la rueda de prensa. Pero se contuvo por el bien de ambos.

La rueda de prensa se alargó lo que a ren le pareció una eternidad, pero al final acabó.

Decir que ren estaba nervioso sería un eufemismo, estaba con los nervios como escarpias, tenia la cabeza hacha un completo lío, no sabía que pensar, después de la escena de los periodistas tenia un mal presentimiento que no desaparecía, además de eso, estaba la escena del coche. Le había estado dando vueltas constantemente a sus sentimientos por kyoko, ¡y cada vez que pensaba en ella, se hacia un lío!

Sabía que le gustaba la autentica kyoko por su inocencia y buen corazón, pero la que lo ponía cachondo era sayaka. No lo entendía, y evidentemente, esperaba resolver el problema antes de que empezara la grabación, de lo contrario, estaría tirando sus esperanzas por la borda.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente conflicto en su cabeza, yashiro planeaba algo, lo sabía, cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan rara, esquiva pero a la vez al acecho, eso era una señal del Apocalipsis. Eran las miradas que siempre le mandaba cuando invitaba de improviso a kyoko a su casa sin comentárselo, o cuando le hacía comentarios de shoo para ponerlo celoso.

Tenía que calmarse, por el bien de todos, ¡tenia que calmarse!

No podía permitirse dar un numerito en medio del estudio, sería un escándalo, y mas con los rumores ya hechos sobre el y kyoko.

-kyoko-chan- le dijo cuando salieron de la sala de prensa- voy a buscar un refresco, ¿quieres uno?- le preguntó-

-¿eh? ¡No hace falta, tsuruga-san!-se encogió nada mas decirlo, ¡maldita sea!- ya iré yo por ellos

-no, no te preocupes, de verdad- le dijo el, necesitaba alejarse de ella por un rato antes de que perdiera la cabeza-

-esta bien, gracias- le dijo kyoko-

-¿que quieres?-le preguntó-

-¡una bebida energética!- le dijo entusiasmada, ren la miró sorprendido-

-¿perdón?- dijo confundido-

-es que me he puesto muy nerviosa en la sala.. y pues…- no sabia que estaba diciendo, solo sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo mas grande de su vida-

-esta bien, ¿es por lo de shoo verdad?- le dijo entendiéndolo-

kyoko bajó la cabeza cabizbaja, para lo que ren supuso que era un gesto de arrepentimiento, pero no era así, era un gesto de contención, ahora mismo por su mente estaban pasando un montón de ideas para hacerlo sufrir.

-si…- dijo por fin entre dientes-

-esta bien, no te preocupes, vuelvo dentro de un cuarto de hora- y se fue en la dirección contraria –

Cuando ren giró en el próximo pasillo se tranquilizó visiblemente, la tensión acumulada en la rueda de prensa se fue esfumando con cada paso que daba. Si, eso era lo que necesitaba, alejarse durante un momento de sus problemas, necesitaba un momento para tener la mente en blanco y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera kyoko o shoo.

Se paró delante de la maquina expendedora dispuesto a sacar la bebidas. Justamente acababa de poner las monedas en la maquina, cuando se encontró con Esther, que casualmente pasaba por ese pasillo.

-¡ei!- dijo ella enérgicamente- ¿como estas ren?- le preguntó-

-cuanto tiempo sin verte- le contestó contento con volverla a ver- ¿también estas en miel envenenada?- le preguntó, recordaba haber visto su nombre en algún sitió pero se le olvidó todo cuando el y kyoko empezaron a "intimar". Además tendría sentido que estuviera en miel envenenada ya que dentro de media hora había otra rueda de prensa para miel envenenada, y, además, ese pasillo daba a la sala de prensa-

-si- dijo, y puso una fingida mirada de soñadora, que si no fuera porque la conocía, seguramente hubiera pensado que la mirada era real- seré tu prometida- ronroneo en broma, acercándose a el- cuídame bien mientras finjo ser tu prometida- dijo guiñándole un ojo, ren sonrió-

-no se yo…- dijo con una mirada traviesa- eres muy desgarbada, y además dejas toda tu ropa interior por la habitación, estoy harto de tener que sortearla, aún me acuerdo de la ultima vez- se quejó, la última vez que había pasado por algún sitio donde ella hubiera dormido, se había tropezado tres veces con su ropa interior antes de lograr salir, aún que claro, de eso ya hacia cuatro años-

-eres un aguafiestas- dijo en un puchero adorable, ren no pudo evitar sonreír-

-¿ahora soy un aguafiestas?- se quejó con fingido dolor- recuerdo que la última vez no decías eso

-ya, porque cuando eras joven eras mucho mas divertido- se quejó- ahora eres un serio y un amargado.

-Gracias por tus encantadoras palabras…- dijo en tono sarcástico- y yo recuerdo que la última vez, eras una niña consentida.

-Ya bueno..- se quejó- la gente puede cambiar mucho en cuatro años…- agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto-

-Veo que por fin lo comprendes- le dijo ren riéndose de ella, puede que hubiera cambiado un poco, pero seguia teniendo ese toque de niña consentida que tanto le gustaba a ren, porque al fin y al cabo, fue por ese rasgo que se conocieron-

-No intentes actuar como mi padre- le quejó Esther- no te sale bien.

_-I tu, tindríes que escoltarme de tan en tan, a vegades, tinc la sensació de que soc mes el teu germá gran que el teu pare_.- le dijo en catalán, Esther puso los ojos en blanco y se encaró con el para responderle con el mismo idioma-

_-Mès que el meu germà gran, sería millor dir que ets el meu germà petit, al cap i a la fi soc tres mesos mes gran que tu- contrarrestó_- hablas bien el catalán, teniendo en cuenta que eres medio japonés

Claro que lo hablaba bien, se había pasado dos años con sus padres en Barcelona, tenía que aprender a hablar tanto catalán como castellano, y aún que sabía que su catalán era pésimo, por lo menos se entendía, o como mínimo ella lo entendía que ya era algo, porque cuando estaba en España, no había quien lo entendiera.

"y tu tendrías que escucharme de vez en cuando, a veces, tengo la sensación de que soy mas tu hermano mayor que tu padre" le había dicho.

Y ella le respondió con el mismo idioma; "mas que mi hermano mayor, sería mejor decir que eres mi hermano pequeño, al fin y al cabo soy tres meses mayor que tu"

-mas vale que dejemos el catalán- le dijo Esther- se te da fatal, tu acento no se entiende-

-gracias por darme tantos ánimos para continuar estudiando el catalán- dijo sarcásticamente- pero te haré caso, no quiero morirme de vergüenza cuando intente hablar con algún catalán- era verdad, recordaba cuando estaba en Barcelona que intentaba hablar con los catalanes en su idioma, y como no lo entendían, seguían diciéndole constantemente que no lo entendían, pero cada vez mas lento, y llegaba un punto en el que lo tomaban por idiota porque le hablaban separando las palabras como si estuvieran hablando con un niño de cinco años-

-en fin, me alegro que trabajemos los dos juntos otra vez- dijo Esther contenta- ya tengo ganas de ver la actuación de kyoko en esta película- ren tubo un mal presentimiento-

-¿es cosa tuya?- le dijo ren

-¿cosa mía el que?- se quejó-

-que kyoko este actuando en esta película- le dijo sospechando algo, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Esther sonrió brillantemente-

-si- le dijo contenta- en dark moon lo hizo tan bien que quería ver su potencial en una gran producción.

-Porque siempre tienes que meterte en los problemas de los otros- le dijo-

-Quiero que triunfe, y se por experiencia que se tarda mucho en crearte una buena reputación en el cine, esa chica tiene potencial, tendrías que ver a kyoko en el video musical de fuwa shoo, o en la representación de natsu, es fantástica, si ha podido captar tan bien a todos esos personajes, será capaz de hacer de sayaka

-Te has pasado- le dijo mirándola fijamente- kyoko aún no se había besado con nadie, ¿sabes lo nerviosa que se pondrá en la grabación?-

Esther tragó saliva nerviosamente. Entendiendo el punto por el cual ren estaba molesto

l-o siento, creí que ya tenía experiencia con los besos, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de chicas con diecisiete años ya han perdido la virginidad- dijo angustiada- lo siento mucho ren- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- no lo sabía

-esta bien- le dijo, pero la verdad es que en el interior no estaba molesto, porque si no fuera por ella yo se habría inventado esa descabellada idea de entrenar, aún que le costaba reconocerlo, estaba muy contento- pero antes de que empieces con tus fechorías, por favor asegurare de las cosas antes

Esther lo miró unos momentos, gravándose cada gesto y rasgo de su cara. Ren no estaba tan molesto como quería aparentar, y no sabía porque.

-hablando de kyoko- le dijo cambiando de tema- ¿kyoko y shoo se conocen de algo?- nada más decirlo, sayaka vio la furia en sus ojos- ¿eso es un si?

-Eran amigos de la infancia- dijo secamente-

-¿Y ya está?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Bueno….. ayer me encontré a fuwa acosándola en mi edificio- le dijo Esther, ren descargó su rabia pulsando un botón de la maquina para que le sacara la bebida-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo sin ocultar su furia, cogiendo la bebida energética de la maquina y apretándola fuertemente-

-Ren- dijo seria Esther- ¿sientes algo por kyoko?- la respuesta de ren fue apretar mas la botella- esta bien, lo eche de mi edificio, pero si lo prefieres le prohibiré la entrada en el también.

-No, no te preocupes- le dijo con los dientes apretados- me ocuparé yo personalmente.- le dijo y después la miró a la cara, para que pudiera ver su furia- el quiere hundirla, y evitar que suba a lo mas alto.

-O sea, que es la piedra en el zapato de kyoko- ren asintió, pero mas que una piedra, era un iceberg- está bien, no volverá a ponerle un dedo en cima.- dijo seriamente-

-Confió en tu taichi- le dijo ren sonriendo-

-No es taichi, es kunfú- se quejó dolida-

Kyoko estaba preocupada, ya hacía mas de veinte minutos que ren ya se había ido, y no había traído las bebidas, ¿donde podía estar?

Uno de sus Ángeles salió de detrás de su hombro y le susurró horrorizada.

_**-a lo mejor se ha caído por las escaleras, y lo han trasladado al hospital- dijo alarmada-**_

_**-Un demonio le dio una colleja**_

_**-si eso hubiera pasado hubiéramos sentido las alarmas de la ambulancia.**_

_**-Es verdad, seguramente se le ha caído el refresco, lo habrá pisado y se ha caído por las escaleras, donde ahora mismo esta inconsciente sin que nadie lo pueda ayudar**_

Kyoko se horrorizo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a ren estampado en el suelo lleno de sangre y completamente solo, se disculpó con el director takamura y salió disparada en busca de ren.

Lo que no se esperaba, era encontrase a Esther, subida literalmente a la espalda de ren, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras le besaba la mejilla. Un profundo dolor se instaló en su corazón, al oír la carcajada de ren. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era;..

Otra vez no.

revisado el 25/1/11

siento la espera de capitulo 5 pero creo que tendréis que esperar hasta finales de febrero, dentro de poco tendré examenes y no me podre ocupar de el fic

lo siento mucho!


	5. dudas

Kyoko se horrorizo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a ren estampado en el suelo lleno de sangre y completamente solo, se disculpó con el director takamura y salió disparada en busca de ren.

Lo que no se esperaba, era encontrase a Esther, subida literalmente a la espalda de ren, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras le besaba la mejilla. Un profundo dolor se instaló en su corazón, al oír la carcajada de ren. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era;..

Otra vez no.

**Capitulo 5**

Ren tenía las dos bebidas que le había prometido a kyoko, una en cada mano, por eso, no podía quitarse de encima a Esther, pero, por la sonrisa en su cara, estaba claro que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Por algún motivo que no acababa de comprender, en ese momento, Kyoko se sentía traicionada, cosa completamente estúpida teniendo en cuenta que no tenían ninguna relación entre los dos, solo de profesor y alumna. Aún así sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón, y ahora mismo, no tenía ganas de pensar si lo que estaba pensando estaba bien o mal.

Tenía que meterse en la cabeza que Ren la había traicionado, esa era la manera más fácil de apartarlo de su corazón, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones con él, no quería sufrir otra vez un rechazo, ¡no quería!

Ya había tenido suficiente con Shotaro, solo le faltaba que en esta ocasión fuera Ren el que la rechazara. Si eso llegar a pasar, su corazón re rompería en mil pedazos y no volvería a ser la misma.

Por lo menos en esta ocasión, no le había dicho lo que sentía al chico, por lo que Ren no era consciente de sus sentimientos todavía, y tenía toda la intención de que siguiera así, no tenía porque perturbar la relación tan preciosa que parecían tener Ren y Esther, no tenía ganas de ser un Shotaro para su relación.

Ren era una buena persona, y por lo poco que había visto de Esther, ella también lo era, hacían una gran pareja, y su misión como amiga que era de Ren, era no interferir en ella.

Además, puede que no fueran una pareja….

¿Verdad?

Ocultando lo que sentía, se acercó a la pareja, y intentó actuar con normalidad.

-Tsuruga-san, Esther-san- dijo Kyoko acercándose a ellos lentamente, mirándolos con curiosidad- la rueda de prensa es en diez minutos- les dijo-

Kyoko vio como el rostro de Ren se puso pálido de golpe. ¿Porque? ¿No quería que descubrieran su relación? Si así era ella no diría nada.

Tragándose el nudo que en ese momento se le estaba formando en la garganta, sonrió.

-el director Takamura nos espera, me ha dicho que tenemos que estar antes de que lleguen los periodistas, porque según él, nos tiene que aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar la rueda de prensa.

Dicho esto, Kyoko dio la vuelta, y se fue a paso rápido. Ren apretó los dientes furioso, solo le acudía una palabra a la mente.

¡Mierda!

Eso es lo único que le venía constantemente a la mente, lo había mal interpretado, y no le extrañaba, el también habría malinterpretado esa escena de haber sido el observador.

Esther vio como Ren se puso de repente completamente tenso, preocupada por el cambio repentino de humor, se bajó de su espalda, lo rodeó y se pudo delante de el, mirando su rostro que estaba completamente tenso, y, que además parecía como si no la estuviera viendo.

Confundida, le cogió las bebidas de las manos y retrocedió unos pasos, no fuera a ser, que con la fuerza acabara por romper las latas de refrescos

Al ver que Ren no reaccionaba decidió actuar. En este tipo de ocasiones no necesitaban palabras, siempre era así, cuando Ren se sorprendía mucho acababa quedándose congelado durante unos segundos, para después actuar con normalidad, es lo que siempre le pasaba, cuando las mujeres cortaban con el, el siempre se las quedaba viendo intensamente durante unos minutos, para después aceptar su decisión.

Aún que siempre había pensado que era un poco cabezón por no seguirlas y luchar por ellas, en el fondo, Esther sabía que no las amaba de verdad, las quería eso si, pero no las amaba, así que ella nunca se inmiscuyo en esos asuntos.

Pero, parecía que Kyoko era distinta, no estaban saliendo. Y aún así tenías que ser muy ciego para no darte cuenta de que Ren se estaba enamorando de Kyoko. No, más bien estaba enamorado de ella, el problema, era que no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Supuso que por eso se había puesto tan tenso cuando los había visto juntos.

Si Ren le decía en ese momento que no eran más que dos amigos de la infancia que se reencontraban después de pasar cuatro años separados, dudaba que Kyoko les creyera, teniendo en cuenta, la posición en la cual los había pillado.

Suspirando cansadamente al comprender por fin el extraño comportamiento de ren, lo cogió de la mano como si fuera un niño, y se dirigió a la rueda de prensa.

Ren despertó de su pequeño trance justo en el momento en que Esther lo cogía de la mano como a un niño pequeño y se lo llevaba casi a rastras de ese sitio, la miró unos momentos, y al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se temió lo peor, estaba tramando algo, lo sabía, odiaba esa sonrisa, las consecuencias de esa sonrisa eran muy graves.

Como en aquella vez que sonriendo de esa manera, le pidió el favor de ir a recogerle una libreta que se había olvidado en su habitación, y cuando llegó, cayó de bruces al suelo por culpa de su ropa interior. Si no contabas claro, con los cuatro golpes siguientes que se dio contra el armario, la mesa, la cama y otra vez en el suelo, respectivamente claro.

O en esa ocasión que en su refresco le puso un cubito de hielo de broma con una mosca de goma dentro. Se había llevado un buen susto, y acabó tirando el refresco en el suelo, después de expulsar lo que tenía en la boca.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando, no era bueno.

Llegaron en pocos minutos, Kyoko se encontraba hablando con Yashiro, y aparte de ellos y el director Takamura. Un hombre de casi sesenta años de cabello canoso y de ojos negros muy amables, habían cuatro personas más, tres hombres y una mujer.

Ren los reconoció de inmediato, serían los otros actores que actuarían con ellos, tres de ellos serían Yakuzas, contando con la mujer, el cuarto sería el policía corrupto, el jefe de Hiraoka y el padre de chise, la prometida medio Alemana de Hiraoka.

Se acercó a ellos y los saludó con la mano que previamente Esther le había cogido, no quería que Kyoko se hiciera mas ideas erróneas.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca, fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-¡Tsuruga ren!- dijo uno de los co-protagonistas, un hombre mas o menos de su edad que interpretaría en ex-amante de Sayaka, era alto, mas que el, y teniendo en cuenta de que media casi metro ochenta, era bastante alto, tenía el pelo largo negro recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos eran verde oscuro, era bastante guapo- es un honor trabajar con usted, ¿son ciertos los rumores de que no necesitas hacer dos tomas de un mismo dialogo?, ¿que con solo una toma es suficiente?- dijo emocionado-

-eh…- empezó, pero volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez, por Takamura-

-antes de hacer las preguntas personales, me gustaría avisarles de una cosa- les dijo amablemente- ya se ha decidido la casa donde se rodara "miel envenenada" será en Kyoko, en vez de en Nara como estaba previsto.

-Pero director- dijo la única mujer aparte de Esther y Kyoko- quedamos en que sería en Nara, porque de esta manera la casa de los Yakuza estaría oculta en la vegetación y sería difícil de localizar.

-Es verdad- dijo Takamura- pero como rodaremos la escena del juzgado en Kyoko, nos viene bien que la casa de los yakuzas esté en Kyoko- al ver que la mujer quería volver a interrumpir continuó- evidentemente rodaremos la mayor parte de la película en Nara, pero rodaremos el principio de la película en Kyoto. Al principió pensé que Sayaka se hospedaría en un hotel para poder reclutar a Hiraoka, pero después me lo pensé mejor, quedaría muy obvio, prefiero que Sayaka haya alquilado un pequeño apartamento en algún lugar del centro de Kyoto- acabó- no os preocupéis por los guiones, después de la rueda de prensa, se os darán los nuevos, no hay muchos cambios, solo en los primeros dos capítulos, pero quiero que tengáis en cuenta que puede que modifique con la marcha el guión, estoy muy orgulloso del guión que ha quedado, pero también tengo que tener en cuenta vuestra actuación a medida que la película avance.

-Que quiere decir- preguntó Kyoko-

-Como bien sabes, hay personas que no están acostumbradas a actuar en películas, en caso de que no pudieran seguir el guión, modificaría los diálogos, o cambiaria el personaje, quiero que esta película sea espectacular, y solo lo conseguiré si tenéis el empeño para trabajar duro en ella

-Kyoko se sintió como si le estuvieran amenazando con quitarle el papel de protagonista si no lo hacia bien. Si antes cuando había visto a Ren con Esther tenia un nudo en la garganta, ahora se le había añadido las mariposas en el estomago, y esto aumentaba a cada paso que daba hacia la sala de prensa.

Cuando se sentó, se sentía con ganas de vomitar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Esther y Ren vieron con la boca abierta al director Takamura, era como si la estuviera haciendo responsable del éxito de la película, como si le estuviera cargado todo el peso en sus hombros.

Esther lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ahora que lo recordaba, él era el que había puesto mas problemas para contratar a Kyoko, el primero que se había negado. y aún no había aceptado el hecho de que el papel de sayaka lo hiciera una novata.

Pensándolo fríamente, lo había casi obligado a contratarla, ya que de lo contrario no le daría el presupuesto para la película, para él, Kyoko solo era una herramienta con la cual conseguir su sueño. Ella le había prometido que si después de dos meses aún no estaba satisfecho con la actuación de Kyoko podría cambiar de protagonista.

El se había reído y había aceptado la oferta rápidamente. Estaba segura de que Takamura no se lo pondría nada fácil a Kyoko, y estaba dispuesta a todo para que no fuera así.

Mientras duraba la rueda de prensa, Esther se fijó en que Kyoko parecía estar muy tensa, estaba segura que después de la rueda de prensa los hombros le dolerían a horrores. Estaba tan tensa, que no estaba muy segura de si estaba escuchando a los periodistas.

Cuando acabaron, kyoko salio una de las primeras, y lo primero que hizo, fue sentarse en un banco e intentar calmarse, cosa que al cabo de un cuarto de hora, aún no consiguió.

se le acercó para intentar subirle los ánimos. Entendía perfectamente como se sentía al saber que no confiaban en ti, y que además dependía de ti que la película funcionara.

Hacia catorce años, cuando tenía siete años, había empezado su carrera como actora, y su camino a la fama no fue fácil, entró porque su padre poseía una gran cantidad de acciones de la empresa, y a base de eso pudo entrar por enchufe, pero eso era toda la ayuda que había recibido de sus padres.

Había pasado por un infierno por culpa de los actores, celosos de su suerte al haber entrado tan fácilmente, no se detuvieron en demostrarle que no les caía muy bien.

Había pasado sus primeros dos años, siendo el chivo expiatorio de los actores, si hacía algún error ellos se encargaban de que se diera cuenta de inmediato, insultando su ego y su valor como actriz. Había llorado durante horas en los camarotes cuando nadie la podía escuchar, había sido muy duro para ella y no quería que a Kyoko le pasara lo mismo

Aún recordaba la primera película que había hecho siendo la protagonista, con cualquier error que había cometido el director la había criticado, y no se había contenido por el simple hecho de ser una pobre niña de diez años, seguía gritándole hasta el punto en el que tenía ganas de llorar. Pero, a diferencia de kyoko, sus padres eran ricos, y los productores sabían que no la podían despedir, si sus padres se enteraban, dejarían de aportar tanto dinero en la empresa.

Esther tenia la ventaja de haber nacido en una familia rica, pero eso no era el caso de kyoko, si ella no hubiera financiado la producción estaba segura de que no la habrían contratado en unos años. Por mucho que el talento de Kyoko fuera tan evidente

Se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro, para de alguna manera darle apoyo.

-no te preocupes kyoko-chan- le dijo sonriendo- lo harás muy bien. No te preocupes por lo que diga la gente, si te lo tomas todo en serio, no podrás centrarte en la película. Relájate, solo hasta que empieces a actuar no sabremos de lo que eres capaz- le dijo, al ver que kyoko le prestaba total atención y de que ya no parecía tan tensa como antes continuo- la mayoría de directores hablan mucho pero al final no dan ningún miedo, es como dice el dicho " perro ladrador, poco mordedor" ¿no?

-¿En serio?- le dijo extrañada, no le sonaba ese dicho-

-Si, es un dicho español, aún que creo que no es solo de España…- dijo reflexionando sobre su respuesta con una cara de suma concentración-

-¿De España?

-Si- le dijo sonriendo- te habrás dado cuenta de que mi nombre no es japonés- al ver que Kyoko asentía continuó- mi madre es japonesa y mi padre catalán, pero se conocieron es estados unidos, así que se podría decir que se cuatro idiomas desde nacimiento, estuve en estados unidos hasta los diez años.

-¡Oh!- dijo emocionada- siempre me han gustado los idiomas,¡y tu has aprendido cuatro desde que naciste! ¡Me encantaría ser como tú!

-También se alemán y un poco de árabe- le dijo, riendo al ver que los ojos de Kyoko se iluminaban asombrados-

-¡Por eso takamura-san en la película a puesto que seas medio alemana!

-Si, supongo que si- rió divertida, parecía que la tensión que tenia antes poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo-

Ren miró a Kyoko y Esther, no sabia porque pero por el simple hecho de verlas juntas después de la sonrisa que le había puesto Esther lo ponía bastante nervioso. Vio como Kyoko se calmaba con lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo Esther, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no duró mucho, porque dos segundos después yashiro se acercó a ellas, y después de intercambiar unas palabras con las dos, Esther se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras por el brazo y desaparecieron en un pasillo. Ver a esos dos juntos no auguraba nada bueno, era demasiado sospechoso.

No era por presumir, pero Esther no era de las mujeres que se colgaban del brazo al primer hombre que veían. Si el era reticente a tener una relación con mujeres, Esther era mas paranoica aún con los hombres, solo recordaba haberla visto con dos hombres desde que la había conocido, y era imposible (o eso creía) de que Esther hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Y no se equivocó, porque cinco minutos después aparecieron los dos cogidos del brazo y con una sonrisa tan grande que temía que poco después les doliera la boca. Eso no le gustaba. Ya fuera porque era sumamente raro ver a Esther cogida del brazo por un hombre, o por el contrario ver a yashiro encariñarse tanto con una mujer. En cualquier caso era muy raro. Sumamente raro

Apocalíptico.

Agitando la cabeza para sacarse de la cabeza esos extraños pensamientos se acercó a Kyoko, que esta, ya mas calmada veía con una extraña mueca el comportamiento de yashiro y Esther

-kyoko-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa de actor, intentado por todos los medios de que ella no viera el nerviosismo que se estaba apoderando de el.-

antes de que la situación se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba Le dio la bebida energética, Esther se la había dado después de salir de la rueda de prensa, había estado tan ensimismado en si mismo que se había olvidado de la bebida

- toma-

-gracias ren-san- dijo algo tensa, se sentía extraña hablando con él de esta manera después de haberlos cogido in fraganti-

kyoko no sabía como reaccionar delante de una situación como esa. No podía estar enfadada con ren porque desde el principio había quedado muy claro entre los dos que solo eran clases particulares, pero por algún extraño motivo que no entendía quería devolverle la jugada.

Quería ponerlo celoso, igual que el había hecho con ella sin darse cuenta.

Simplemente no era justo que solo ella tuviera esos sentimientos otra vez, tenía que meterle la culpa a alguien, y ren era el objetivo potencial, ya que él era el principal problema en su mente.

Nada mas pensar eso la asustó, se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a ren que la miró sorprendido, en su cara había una mirada de horror, y ren no estaba seguro si esa mirada era por algo que el hubiera dicho o hecho

¿Cuando esos pensamientos le vinieron a la mente? ¿Desde cuando era de esa manera? Por mucho que se sintiera dolida y que ren no la correspondiera eso no justificaba sus pensamientos tan viles. Horrorizada por sus pensamientos intentó restablecer su mente con algo positivo.

Se giró y miró a ren que la estaba mirando con una cara un poco rara. Nerviosa, intentó parecer normal.

Puso su sonrisa tonta que siempre le funcionaba para salir de situaciones embarazosas

-gracias por preocuparte ren-san, pero no es necesario, ¡solo hace falta que me esfuerce al máximo!- dijo con falso entusiasmo- ¿entonces quedamos el sábado?- le dijo sonriendo-

-a, ah, hai- le dijo confuso por su repentina sonrisa postiza, sin saber como contradecirla en ese momento sin hacer que se alejara mas de él-

-¡perfecto!- sonrió cogiendo su bolso, abrió la bebida energética y se la bebió de golpe- ¡ah! Que bien sienta una bebida energética- dio una pequeña carcajada y volvió a encarar a ren- ¡bueno! Pues nos vemos en unos días, yo me voy a estudiar para un examen de matemáticas que tengo mañana- dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir de golpe-

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, kyoko lo interrumpió despidiéndose de el y yéndose a marcha rápida. Ren se quedó aturdido unos cuantos segundos antes de reponerse.

Kyoko no le había mentido, era verdad que tenía un examen, pero ya se lo sabía casi de memoria, aún que como siempre, tenia esa tendencia suicida a seguir estudiando aún que no le hiciera falta, pero en ese momento, el examen le pareció un buen plan de escape, y parecía que había funcionado bastante bien.

Ren no sabía que hacer, ¿como hablarle sin que pareciera que todo era una enorme escusa?, kyoko lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba actuando y cuando no, si intentaba hablarle interpretando un papel, kyoko notaria que había algo raro, y lo mas seguro es que se alejara de él.

Además, no sabía si era verdad o no que tenía un examen, seguramente era una escusa para huir de el, pero si en algún caso esa escusa fuera verdad, estaba seguro que no la vería en un par de días.

Desde que era una niña kyoko siempre se había esforzado en sacar buenas notas, y por lo que sabía kyoko no era tonta, siempre se esforzaba al máximo para sacar lo mejor en los exámenes. Tenía una manía casi enfermiza en estudiar hasta caer rendida, y estaba seguro que esa costumbre había empezado en su infancia.

Y no parecía que tuviera intención de dejarla, inconscientemente hacia como una especie de burbuja mental en la que era imposible penetrar mientras estaba tan concentrada estudiando, ademas de que ren no tenía intención de molestarla mientras estudiaba

Completamente abatido al comprender que no podía hacer nada se fue con yashiro a un programa de televisión, lo habían invitado en un programa de cine en el que invitaban a famosos actores para que hablaran de sus primeras experiencias como actores.

El resto del día fue un martirio para Ren, en el programa de televisión estaba mirando cada cinco minutos discretamente el reloj del programa. Por desgracia para el, parecía que la manilla del reloj no quería avanzar mas rápido. Al final del día acabó mas cansado mentalmente que físicamente

A la mañana siguiente no le fue mucho mejor, el día estaba pasando lentamente aburrido, no había visto a kyoko en todo el día y eso solo hacía empeorar su temperamento. Además yashiro estaba desaparecido en algún sitio, y se había olvidado el móvil en su camerino, sea como fuera el caso, el día empeoraba por momentos, solo le hacia falta que saliera de alguna esquina el estúpido de Shoo.

Por suerte para los dos, no fue así.

El día no le mejoró ni un poquito, no vio a kyoko en todo el día, y eso lo angustiaba.

La semana paso lentamente, tan lentamente que Ren estaba seguro que si un caracol tuviera que hacer una carrera con el tiempo ganaría por victoria absoluta, había estado dándole vueltas continuamente, pero no había manera de acercarse a kyoko, cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, yashiro se la llevaba a rastras porque necesitaba decirle algo, o bien lo hacía Esther con el. Sea como fuere la cosa, no podían llegar a hablar, siempre eran interrumpidos, y la mayoría de las veces arrastrados contra su voluntad.

El viernes por la tarde Ren decidió llamarla, ya que no podía hablar con ella con normalidad cara a cara, lo haría por teléfono Y ya que yashiro le había roto por tercera vez en esa semana el móvil, tenía que utilizar el fijo, aún que eso le causara ciertos problemas.

-¿kyoko-chan?- le dijo rápidamente después de que ella contestara a la llamada- soy ren- por algún motivo que no acababa de comprender se sentía como un niño hablándole a su primer amor-

-¿ren-san?- respondió kyoko sorprendida por su repentina llamada a las ocho de la noche-

-si- le respondió sintiéndose estúpido por lo que iba a decir- no quedamos a una hora para mañana

-oh... es verdad- le dijo con voz rara-

-había pensado que si te iba bien, quedáramos cerca de las cinco de la tarde

-si, eh.. no hay problema- le dijo rápidamente, como si quisiera que la conversación acabara cuando antes-

-si quieres puedo irte a buscar...

-¡no! Ya iré yo caminando, me viene de paso, tengo que hacer algo por la mañana así que no me supone ningún problema

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana- colgó-

cuando colgó, se sintió con ganas de vomitar, kyoko lo había evitado deliberadamente y tenía la sensación de que su misma llamada le había incomodado bastante.

Sea como fuera el caso, tenía que arreglar el malentendido de alguna manera. ¿Pero como? Que es exactamente lo que le tenía que decir;

hey kyoko lo que viste el otro día no era lo que parecía, Esther es solo una amiga de la infancia

si claro como si le creería con algo como eso. Ahora se arrepentía completamente de lo que le había dicho, si solo pudiera tener su boca cerrada...

pero claro, como se había emocionado tanto en el coche, no se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza que se encontraría otra vez con Esther.

furioso con sigo mismo, le dio una patada a lo primero que vio; un cubo de basura que acabó en el suelo esparciendo su contenido.

Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa, ¿porque le había hablado de esa manera? No tenía sentido ¡el no había hecho nada malo! ¿Porque estaba furiosa? ¡Ni que los hubiera pillado besándose en medio del pasillo!

Pero muy dentro de su corazón ya sabía la respuesta por la cual se comportaba de esa manera, Ren había abierto el último candado que encerraba su débil corazón. Ahora cualquier palabra de ren la podía herir brutalmente sin él darse cuenta.

Por eso mismo le había respondido de esa manera, su corazón como medida de defensa interpretaba a otra persona.

De hecho, es lo que había hecho siempre.

Siempre había estado actuando de niña buena para complacer a shoo, porque pensaba que de esa manera el podría empezar a sentir algo por ella, y que poco a poco podía ir sacando los candados de su corazón para corresponderle con la verdadera kyoko que se había estado ocultando por once años detrás de un montón de candados.

Al estar sus emociones retenidas tanto tiempo había hecho que su temperamento explotara cuando descubrió como era de importante para shotaro. Había perdido la infancia contentando a su madre e intentando llamar la atención de shoo.

Al despertar su verdadera personalidad también había despertado los sueños de cuando era una niña, cuando era pequeña lo único que le importaba hasta una cierta edad, era poder hacer feliz a su madre, se había pasado horas estudiando para aprobar los exámenes.

no había funcionado.

Así que lo intentó con shotaro, el siempre había estado a su lado cuando su madre la había ignorado, así que había sido normal que el final se hubiera enamorado de el. Y como en la escuela no tenía amigos por culpa de la influencia de shotaro en las niñas, se había aferrado a el con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabía que si no lo tenía a él estaría completamente sola.

Pero sus intentos para contentarlo y llamar su atención no habían funcionado, y es mas, a shotaro nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza de que ella pudiera tener sentimientos.

¿había pensado que era como un mueble? ¿prescindible?

Solo hacia falta saber lo poco que le había costado encontrar una sustituta

_Mimori_

pero ahora le preocupaba algo mucho mas importante para ella: su personalidad.

Desde el incidente de shotaro su carácter infantil había aumentado bastante, al no tener barreras para ocultarse había salido con toda su fuerza hacia el exterior, y ahora eso es lo que la preocupaba, por culpa de shotaro, ahora tenia un pequeño problema, tenía dos personalidades, su actual personalidad, y su parte mala, sus demonios por así decirlo, que al principio no le habían causado problemas, es mas, le iban de perlas con su situación.

Pero en el mismísimo momento que ren inconscientemente dejó caer el último candado, empezaba a preocuparse, sus demonios podían hacer que hiciera alguna locura por la que después se arrepentiría.

Aún que... pensándolo bien ren los exorcizaba, sus demonios eran inmunes a ren, así que por el no tenía que temer. Pero estaba preocupada por Esther, si perdía los estribos con ella, ren no se lo perdonaría jamas. Era un milagro que sus demonios solo fueran vistos por reino.

Tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos, no podía permitir que la próxima vez que se encontrara con ren fuera un desastre.

Tenía que recordar que eran clases. Eso era todo. Ni mas ni menos. Solo clases.

se había repetido la misma frase en la cabeza como si fuera un mantra durante toda la noche, no había casi dormido, solo una hora cerca de las seis de la mañana y para demostrarlo tenia unas ojeras que darían la vuelta al mundo.

Su día no le fue muy bien, bueno, la mitad del día y parecía que tenía ganas de empeorar, Ir a buscar el encargo para el vestido del final de dark moon solo sirvió para cansarla aún mas, no tenía ganas de ir a visitar a ren con el cansancio que llevaba, seguramente se olvidaría de alguna frase, o se bloquearía en alguna escena fuerte. Ademá de que su aspecto no era muy bueno por mucho que se pusiera maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras.

Por el camino sin darse cuenta había comprado comida para prepararle alguna cosa. Por mucho que intentara negarlo no podía resistirse a la tentación, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de veces que habían quedado en su casa ella le había preparado la cena. No sabía que demonios le había picado para comprarle eso, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, no podía devolver la comida...

¿o si?

Armándose de valor e intentado borrar de su mente el tenso tema, decidió enfrentarse a su destino por mucho que lo temiera.

Se acercó al apartamento de ren y llamo al timbre.

ren no sabía lo nervioso que había estado hasta que llamaron a la puerta, dio un respingo, levantándose rápidamente del sillón para correr a la puerta y ver si de verdad era kyoko o era yashiro pidiéndole algo de ultima hora. Por suerte para él y su nerviosismo era kyoko, y no parecía estar mejor que él.

Ren no había podido dormir en la noche, y por la mañana tampoco es que no hubiera hecho nada, había hablado por teléfono con Esther, y había ido a la agencia para atender a otro programa de televisión, después había repasado la agenda de la semana que viene y por último había escogido el traje que llevaría en la presentación final de dark moon.

Vamos que para ser un sábado lo había tenido bastante completo.

Kyoko también parecía que no había podido dormir muy bien ya que se la veía cansada, y estaba seguro que las ojeras que le veía en realidad eran bastante mas grandes.

Se apartó un poco y la dejó entrar, cuando kyoko entró ren cerró la puerta e inevitablemente un incomodo silencio cayo entre los dos. Kyoko para intentar no sentirse tan nerviosa, se dirigió hacia el salón, pensando continuamente en que decir.

Ren la siguió hasta el comedor observándola todo el tiempo, estaba tensa, se veía a simple vista, y el no es que estuviera mejor, tenía que sacar un tema que pudiera hacer desaparecer el tenso silencio que se estableció entre ellos.

Kyoko colocó las bolsas y su bolso en la mesa del comedor y habló.

he pensado que como es posible que nos quedemos bastante rato- le dijo centrándose en cualquier cosa que no fuera mirarlo, como por ejemplo las bolsas que había traído, parecía como si le fascinaran. Sacó un lomo de pollo de una de las bolsas- si llegara el caso que se nos hiciera tarde, podría prepararnos alguna cosa para comer- continuó, enseñándole la bandeja pero sin mirarlo a la cara- en el caso de que me fuera antes, tendrías algo para comer

a pesar de que kyoko no lo miraba a los ojos, ren percibió su incomodidad y su preocupación por su salud, eso lo hizo sonreír, pero como kyoko no lo estaba mirando en ese momento, no se dio cuenta.

-gracias kyoko-chan- le dijo sonriendo suavemente- me encantaría que te quedaras a cenar

vio como kyoko apartaba mas la cara y se encogía un poco, como si quisiera que no le viera la cara. Seguramente estaría sonrojada, en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado molestarla un poco, pero dado que estaban en un ambiente bastante incomodo, decidió pos ponerlo para otra ocasión.

Ren se aclaró la garganta para alejar el leve sonrojo que se estaba extendiendo por su nariz contento de que con el ambiente tenso, kyoko se preocupara por él.

-te parece que empecemos a ensayar, o prefieres estudiarte un poco el guión- le dijo ren, sabía que kyoko había tenido una semana movidita, y no era precisamente porque lo estuviera evitando-

-eso me vendría muy bien- susurró mas para si misma que para ren-

el estomago de kyoko gruñó, kyoko se encogió mas sobre si misma, y esta vez ren si que pudo ver su cara escandalosamente sonrojada.

-tienes hambre?- le preguntó ren, al ver que asentía un poco avergonzada continuó- que te parece esto- le dijo ren para intentar calmarla- mientras repasamos un poco el guión para decidir las escenas, vamos a picar alguna cosa

-¡eso sería fantástico!- le dijo kyoko emocionada, no había comido bien, porque sabía que si comía bastante le cogería sueño y no sería capaz de levantarse. Pero lo que le había propuesto ren le iba fantástico, podría llenar un poco su estomago y si intentaba dormirse sabía que ren la despertaría-

-esta bien, esperame aquí ahora vuelvo- y se fue a la cocina, feliz de que como mínimo el ambiente incomodo hubiera bajado un poco de intensidad-

kyoko se relajó un poco, no sabía porqué pero había tenido la sensación de que las cosas irían a peor. Por suerte no fue así, y extrañamente se estaba relajando poco a poco y no entendía porqué, ¿no se suponía que era Ren el que la incomodaba?

No entendía nada, se estaba relajando en la casa del enemigo de su corazón, porque?

Ren volvió después de un rato, con una bandeja llena de galletas de arroz y dos tazas de te. Dejó las galletas en la mesa y sirvió el té en las tazas de cada uno dejando la tetera en una esquina de la mesa para que no les molestara.

Ren se sentó en el lado derecho de kyoko. Ella lo miró tímidamente.

-podemos empezar por lo que mas te cueste hacer- le dijo ren mientras sacaba el guión de debajo de la mesa-

-yo... yo creo que lo que me cuesta mas son las escenas atrevidas- dijo kyoko bajando con cada palabra el tono de voz- pero también me cuesta entender las acciones de sayaka-

-que quieres decir- dijo ren cogiendo una galleta y llevándosela a la boca-

-mira- dijio kyoko buscando una pagina en el guión- aquí- le dijo señalando un párrafo- ¿se supone que tengo que coger una pistola y apoyarla contra tu frente mientras te acarició el paquete? Ademas que también te tengo que lamer el pecho- le dijo sonrojadisima. Esa era una de las primeras escenas cuando sayaka empezaba a controlar a hiraoka- no entiendo como se supone que tengo que hacer las dos cosas, lo mires por donde lo mires necesitas tres manos- le dijo confundida-

por alguna razón estúpida que ni ren entendió, empezó a sonrojarse como un tomate maduro, no quería decir lo que iba a decir, pero todo fuera por aumentar las capacidades actoriales de kyoko

-para eso yo estoy aquí- le dijo ren- si no puedes imaginar como lo harías tenemos que ponerlo en practica

-¡p- pero ren!- se quejó kyoko-

-¿kyoko, recuerdas lo que ha dijo el director?- recordarlo hizo que kyoko diera un respingo- me lo imaginaba. Tu no quieres que te despidan de esta película, ¿verdad?

-no-

-entonces esfuérzate al máximo para llegar a sus expectativas, demuestra que tu puedes interpretar a sayaka. Yo estaré aquí para enseñarte, así que no tienes de que avergonzarte

-pe- pero...

-kyoko eres actora, tienes que superar tu vergüenza, piensa que ahora estamos solos, pero en la grabación habrán muchas personas viendo todo lo que hacemos. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo conmigo a solas imagina lo que te costara con publico delante - no tenía ganas de decirle eso después de la semana tan incomoda que habían pasado, pero tenía que hacerle entender que con ese comportamiento no llegaría a ninguna parte-

-está bien- dijo kyoko entre abatida y sonrojada. Por mucho que le avergonzara la idea, sabía que tenía razón-

-así me gusta, cuando acabemos con las galletas y con el té podemos empezar. De mientra si quieres re-pásate un poco el guión, yo también haré lo mismo.

Kyoko asintió y le hizo caso, y durante la próxima media hora repasaron una y otra vez el guión. Una vez acabaron con las galletas y con dos tazas de te se dispusieron a practicar

-a.. eh..- empezó ren dudoso- kyoko-chan, he pedido prestado el vestido que te pondrás para la pelicula, he pensado que en vez de hacerlo con una toalla, podrías empezar a intentar actuar con un vestido- carraspeó avergonzado, se sentía estúpido diciéndole eso, puede que ahora pensara que era un pervertido-

-¿¡eh? ¿en serio?

-esta bien si no quieres ponerte el vestido, solo quería que te pusieras mas en el papel- dijo suspirando cansadamente- siento haberte incomodado de esta manera. Seré yo quien se vista

-¿te pondrás el vestido?-dijo sonrojadisima imaginándoselo con el vestido sin poder parar de admirarlo, seguramente le quedaría muy bien-

-¿Que?- dijo ren aturdido- no, solo me vestiré como hiraoka- dio riendo a carcajadas y juraría que por el rabillo del ojo vio a kyoko poner una expresión desilusionada-

-estoy muy emocionada, ¡ren piensas en todo!- le dijo deslumbrante de ilusión- ¿como es? ¿Donde está?

Ren suspiró un poco decepcionado, desde que kyoko había llegado a su casa no se había equivocado en ninguna ocasión, y eso lo molestaba un poco, tenia ganas de ponerla nerviosa para poder tener una escusa para besarla, suspiró otra vez y la acompaño a su habitación.

Se agacho debajo de la cama y sacó una gran caja morada, la dejó sobre la mesa, la abrió y se apartó un poco para que kyoko pudiera ver el interior

kyoko se acercó y lo que vio hizo que se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, por lo que se podía ver a simple vista era un vestido erótico, de cuero o algo similar, y que dejaba los hombros y la clavicular al descubierto, seguramente le llegaría por encima de los pechos.

Ren la miró divertido mientras miraba el vestido, sonriendo interiormente intentó molestarla un poco.

-¿quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?- preguntó inocentemente- parece difícil de poner

-¡tsuruga-san!- chillo escandalizada-

-lo siento lo siento, era una broma- le dijo riendo, por fin había conseguido su objetivo.-

-¡no lo siente en absoluto!- se quejó kyoko escandalosamente roja- ¡lo has hecho a posta!

-No se de que me hablas...- dijo apartando la mirada-

-¡lo sabes perfectamente!- se quejó sonrojada-

-yo solo se, que me has llamado por mi apellido

al oír eso, kyoko se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, ¡lo había hecho a posta para que se equivocara!

_**-no hay derecho!- dijo uno de sus demonios saliendo de detrás de su cabeza-**_

_**-tenemos que demostrarle de lo que somos capaces!- dijo otro, saliendo de su corazón-**_

_**todos los demonios se juntaron en un circulo cuchicheando unos segundos, para después salir disparados y posarse en las orejas de kyoko murmurando algo.**_

Kyoko sonrió a lo que dijeron sus demonios, no estaría mal darle algo de su propia medicina, haber si así en también se ponía torpe

-está bien ren-san- dijo abatida-

kyoko se acercó a ren y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, que eso no impidió que se sonrojara levemente. Ren se apartó de ella contento, tenía ganas de besarla mas, pero no podía sugerirle mas cosas sin que ella desviara el tema deliberadamente.

Kyoko se acercó a la caja, y sacó el vestido. No se había equivocado, era bastante erótico, sin mangas y dejando los hombros al descubierto, era arrapado al cuerpo incluso la falda que moldeaba el culo y las nalgas, tenia un pequeño tajo en el lado derecho que seguramente le llegaría unos centímetros por debajo del pubis.

Kyoko no podía evitar sonrojarse, y ren tenía razón en lo que sería difícil de poner, porque se abrochaba por la espalda, y además se ataba igual que un corsé.

Se aparó de él y se fue al baño para cambiarse, tendría que sacarse el sujetador y eso le daba un poco de vergüenza por lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Se puso el vestido y se peino como natsu, puede que no fuera el peinado apropiado para sayaka, pero ese peinado era mucho mejor que el que llevaba ella siempre. Una mujer elegante como sayaka no iría nunca peinada como ella. Una vez vestida, peinada y con la espalda al aire abrió la puerta y le dio la espalda a ren.

-ren-san- le dijo para llamar su atención y estuvo segura de que oyó un jadeo- me puedes ayudar, tenias razón es muy difícil de poner

-c .. claro- le dijo con dificultad. Se aceró a ella-

a ren le temblaban las manos, le había hecho una broma para obtener un beso, pero en realidad nunca había pretendido ayudarla con el vestido, porque sabía que se pondría muy nervioso. ¿Además, como podían comprarse las mujeres un vestido que costaba tanto de poner?

Vacilante, empezó a abrocharle el vestido, era como trenzar los cordones de los zapatos, pero ¡maldita sea! que era completamente diferente, sus manos le temblaban descontroladamente y era inevitable no tocarle sin querer la espalda.

-ya está- carraspeó avergonzado girando el rostro para que no viera el sonrojo que se le extendía por toda la cara-

-gracias ren-san- le dijo girándose, ren no la miró, desvió su mirada en algún punto de la pared detrás de ella-

-¿ren-san?- preguntó confundida- estoy aquí- le dijo para que la mirara-

-ya lo sé-

_-pues no lo parece-_ pensó kyoko-

-te traeré los zapatos- le informó ren saliendo disparado hacia el armario-aquí están- dijo entregándoselos- me voy a cambiar- le dijo suavemente intentado decirle de forma suave que se fuera de la habitación-

-esta bien- le dijo, pero después recordó algo, y no pudo evitar burlarse de el- si necesitas ayuda llamame- le dijo saliendo de la habitación y poniéndose los zapatos-

kyoko no vio como ren se giró de golpe, tampoco como este se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya estaba. Y por supuesto tampoco vio como apoyaba la espalda en el armario para evitar trastabillar hacia delante.

Ren estaba aturdido, no sabía que había pasado, ¿desde cuando kyoko se comportaba de esa manera tan atrevida? ¿Lo había dicho en serio? o solo le estaba gastando una broma.

Sea lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensado kyoko, seguramente no era nada de lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento. Así que tenía que sacarse de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento estupido de kyoko fijandose en el y sentar cabeza, no era la primera vez que se llevaba un disgusto al intentar descubrir lo que pensaba.

Aturdido por lo que había pasado, se vistió antes de que la idea de que kyoko le subiera los pantalones se le hiciera tentadora, antes de cerrar el armario cogió un ovillo de lana que previamente había comprado y se dirigió a la puerta para dejar pasar a kyoko.

Kyoko se había sentido extrañamente tranquila, tendiendo en cuenta como estaba vestida y lo que había pasado cinco días atrás.

Y su humor no cambio cuando ren la invitó a volver a entrar.

Se sintió nerviosa, pero no porque estuviera frente a él, o por las consecuencias de lo que había pasado hacia unos días, si nó porque el guión era muy atrevido, y eso no concordaba con su personalidad, seguramente estaría igual de nerviosa si lo tuviera que hacer con otro actor.

Y eso es precisamente es lo que no encajaba en ella, no se entendía a si misma. ¿Puede que estuviera interpretando algún papel imaginario sin darse cuenta?

-kyoko-chan-le dijo mirándola- puedes usar esto como la cuerda- dijo dándole el ovillo de color azul-

-bien- carraspeo y cogió el ovillo- ren...

-¿si?

-crees que si le preguntara al director cambiaría la parte del guión donde te toco...- dijo mirando discretamente su entrepierna y apartando la mirada avergonzada.- eso.- dio un movimiento significativo a su entrepierna-

-Kyoko, por mucha vergüenza que te dé no estas en posición de pedir nada- le dijo. Y menos a algún director tan pervertido como el que les había tocado-

-si, lo siento mucho- dijo haciendo una reverencia, escandalizada por haberlo sugerido-

-pero...- le dijo para animarla- no pierdas ese espíritu, puede que mas adelante, cuando avances en tu carrera como actriz, puedas sugerir ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Si gracias tsuruga-san!- dijo emocionada sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¿eh? - Dijo al ver la sonrisa socarrona de ren- ¿que?

-Kyoko-chan creo que se te ha escapado algo importante- le dijo sonriendo-

-¿eh? ¿que?

-¿quieres que te lo recuerde?- le dijo cogiéndola por a cintura y acercando su rostro al suyo-

-¿eh?- preguntó estúpidamente kyoko sin entender porque de repente quería besarla- haber haz memoria- se dijo a si misma mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba mirar a otro lado intentado recordar- oh...- exclamo con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho e inconscientemente apretó el ovillo de lana que tenía en la mano. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de _donde_ estaba, con _quien_ estaba y _como_ estaba vestida-

kyoko se apresuró a darle un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que el lo profundizara mas. De alguna manera consiguió salir de los brazos de ren, se puso delante de el y deshizo el ovillo cogiendo el hilo con las dos manos separandolas después, haciendo que la cuerda quedar en linea recta.

A ren no le hizo falta mas para saber que kyoko ya estaba en modo sayaka, hubiera preferido que no se apartara tan rápidamente de el, pero después de lo que había pasado, sentía que no podía negarle nada sin que después hubiera consecuencias.

Cuando quiso empezar a actuar, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una cosa, la arma que técnicamente tenía que llevar sayaka para amenazarlo mientras lo toqueteaba. Se había olvidado la pistola de juguete en el cajón del escritorio. Estaba claro que hoy tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

No quería que kyoko parara de actuar de esa manera, por que cuando empezaba a actuar lo hacia muy bien, pero si la detenías, perdía la concentración y después le costaba volver a empezar, así que tenía que apañárselas de alguna manera que no interrumpiera a kyoko

retrocedió unos pasos, como si intentara huir de los agresores que lo querían capturar. Estaba juntando dos escenas pero valdría la pena el intento si conseguía que de esta manera siguiera actuando.

Kyoko se le acercó, y al comprender lo que estaba haciendo, hizo lo mismo que él, improvisar, si por algún motivo estaba cambiando el dialogo y juntando distintas escenas era seguramente para ver su potencial como actriz, así que no lo defraudaría. Le seguiría la corriente.

-cogedlo- dijo kyoko firmemente- y procurad que no se escape otra vez-

al principio habían pensado hacer la escena que técnicamente vendría después de que sayaka lo trajera por primera vez a la mansión, sayaka lo dejaba en una habitación lujosa inconsciente, y la escena era cuando hiraoka se despertaba, pero ren había mezclado esa escena con una que vendría mucho después, cuando hiraoka se daba cuenta de la verdad de su antiguo jefe, e intenta escapar, pero los mafiosos consiguen retenerlo en una habitación, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Ren retrocedió mas hasta chocar con la mesita de noche, la lampara que había sobre ella se tambaleó y cayó en la cama

que crees que estabas haciendo, hiraoka-san- dijo kyoko pronunciando el nombre con cierto retintín juguetón-

-¡tu lo sabías!- gritó furioso ren- ¡lo sabías y aún así no hiciste nada!

-Claro que lo sabía, te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos- le dijo ella- y porque tendría que hacer algo, lo que haga tu jefe o tu prometida en tu tiempo libre me importa una mierda.

-¡Puta!- gritó ren, abriendo el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y palpando dentro intentando encontrar la pistola-

kyoko se acercó con pasos rápidos y le dió un tremendo bofetón movida completamente por el personaje que estaba interpretando, resonó por toda la habitación. Asustada por el ruido, dejo de actuar y miró con preocupación la mejilla de ren

-¿te he hecho daño?- le preguntó preocupada poniendo una mano donde lo había abofeteado-

-tranquila, no pasa nada- le dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre la suya- puede que en la película, me tengas que golpear incluso mas fuerte...

-¿seguro que estas bien?- insistió-

-si, no te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo y entregándole la pistola de juguete- toma, se me había olvidado dártela

-gracias- dijo fijando su mirada en la pistola de plástico de color rosa que había colocado en su mano. Miró a ren intentando no reír en el proceso. ¿Había comprado una pistola de juguete de color rosa?, azul, verde, o negra, cualquier de esos colores era el que se hubiera esperado, incluso rojo o amarillo ¿pero rosa?. Sin poder evitarlo, se hecho a reír-

-pero bueno- se quejó ren en broma- ¡es que no habían de otro color!

-¿Y no había un rosa mas oscuro?- se quejó riendo a carcajadas-

-no es mi culpa que la tienda estuviera falta de stock- kyoko se rió mas si era posible-

kyoko estuvo unos segundos mas riendo a carcajadas hasta que poco a poco se calmó un poco, pero no podía evitar lanzar miradas discretas a la pistola y a ren y reírse por lo bajo. Se alejó unos pasos para calmarse definitivamente y se preparó para actuar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa importante, sayaka no llevaba la pistola en la mano, y era evidente que el vestido no tenía bolsillos. Así que, donde ponía el arma?

Confundida, se toco el cuerpo para comprobar si no se había pasado por algo algún bolsillo cuando se lo puso.

No había ninguno

miró a ren preguntándole con la mirada donde demonios se ponía la pistola. Al ver el problema de kyoko, ren quiso ayudarla, pero es que el tampoco sabía donde demonios esperaba el director que se pusiera la pistola.

-¿puedes intentar ponértela en el corsee?- le preguntó-

kyoko se sonrojó pero le hizo caso, e intentó meter la pistola en su corsee, debido a que no podía ponérsela por detrás, intentó ponérsela en el canalillo. Lo consiguió, pero le valió unos cuantos raspones. Cuando estuvo segura que no se le caería con cualquier movimiento miró a ren, que este estaba intentando por todos los medios no reír.

Se veía ridícula, y mas teniendo en cuenta como era su personaje, ¡era imposible que sayaka se pusiera la pistola en medio de los pechos!. tenía el cañón de la pistola en el canalillo, y la culata quedaba expuesta de una manera ridícula

-¿que pasa?- preguntó confundida-

-definitivamente no va en este sitio- le dijo sonriendo- dejame que te ayude- le dijo, y se aceró a ella tendiéndole la mano para no avergonzarla. Kyoko entendió lo que quiso decir y con una mueca de dolor se saco la pistola y se la entregó.- creo que lo mas probable es que sayaka escondiera la pistola en el muslo o en la espalda

-¿en la espalda?

Si, mira, creo que si te desato un poco el corsé, la pistola puede entrar, y de esta manera solo tendrías que -levantar el brazo sobre tu cabeza y coger el arma

-no veo que esto sea muy cómodo- dijo incomoda, solo de pensar en algo abultado en su espalda la incomodaba bastante, además de que no era práctico, con cualquier movimiento de su torso superior podía hacer que el arma cayera al suelo, sinceramente si fuera sayaka escondería su arma en la cintura o en el muslo. Pero claro, podía ser que lo que decía ren fuera cierto, y tuviera que llevar el arma en la espalda, puede que cuando grabaran tuviera que llevar algún complemento para que no se cayera-

-si no quieres,¿ probamos con el muslo?- preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho había hecho que kyoko se sonrojara-

-¡no! esta bien en la espalda- le dijo dándole la espalda a ren completamente sonrojada-

ren sonrió disimuladamente, le encantaba molestarla, sobretodo porque sus reacciones eran muy divertidas. Se puso detrás de kyoko y lentamente evitando tocar la piel de kyoko le desabrocho un poco el corsé, solo lo justo para poder poner el arma , cuando acabó, se apartó de ella retrocediendo dos pasos.

Kyoko se giró y lo miró, después, intentó tocar la culata del arma con la mano, cuando lo consiguió, sonrió satisfecha con sigo misma.

-cuando quieras empezamos- le dijo ren sonriendo suavemente al haber hecho que, de alguna manera que no llegaba a comprender, kyoko se relajara visiblemente delante de el-

-esta bien- se dijo mas a si misma que a ren. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, y después soltó el aire de sus pulmones despacio, intentando de esta manera relajarse un poco. Cuando habían practicado _ese_ tipo de escenas kyoko siempre había estado en un especie de trance por culpa de su nerviosismo, de alguna manera, su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus emociones y hablaba y actuaba de manera distinta-

respiró hondo he intentó concentrarse para no meter la pata, tenía la sensación de que si no se calmaba acabaría por caersele la pistola de los nervios. Decidida, miró seriamente a ren.

Ren entendió que ya estaba lista y se estiró en la cama en una posición un poco incomoda, en esa escena los yakuzas lo habían lanzado literalmente a la cama mientras el estaba inconsciente, y hiraoka se despertaba una hora después de que eso pasara

ren abrió los ojos lentamente y después los volvió a cerrar, como si la simple presencia de la luz le molestara en los ojos, uso su antebrazo encima de los ojos, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de en que posición estaba.

Tenia la pierna derecha fuera de la cama el brazo izquierdo debajo del cuerpo y el derecho debajo de su cadera, se levantó lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor por la extraña posición.

Despues, miró aturdido la habitación, como si no fuera capaz de reconocerla, cuando sus ojos se posaron en kyoko su cara adoptó una expresión de asco y odio al mismo tiempo-

-cogedlo- dijo kyoko, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver la mirada de ren-

-¿que se supone que significa esto?- le dijo retorciéndose como si le estuvieran sujetando- ¡soltadme capullos!- les gritó a las sombras imaginarias que le estaban inmovilizando-

-ju ju, hiraoka-kun tu para mi eres como un hermoso pájaro, y esta casa será tu jaula eternamente

-¡estas loca!

-Si, pero solo por ti – extendió el hilo de lana y se acercó a ren, que en ese momento se estaba retorciendo como si tuviera a cuatro hombres inmovilizándole cada extremidad del cuerpo. Se acercó a él, y empezó a atarle las muñecas en el cabezal de la cama- lo vas a disfrutar- le dijo posando su mano en el pecho y bajándola sensualmente por su torso, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrepierna, ren movió la cadera de lado para evitar que le tocara-

-no me toques.- la amenazó con ojos asesinos-

kyoko volvió a intentar posar la mano en la ingle de ren, y este la volvió a apartarla cadera, Kyoko con una mirada completamente fría le dio una cacheada.

-estate quieto, si no quieres acabar dolorido después- le susurró al oído, bajó la mano otra vez a la cadera y esta vez, aún que apartó un poco la cadera, consiguió ponerle la mano en cima-

en esa escena se suponía que ren intentaba otra vez de apartar la cadera, pero uno de los secuaces de sayaka lo golpeaba en la cara para que desviara la atención.

Ren estaba jadeando fuertemente completamente perdido en el papel. El protagonista, se debatía entre el dolor de la cara y el placer que le estaba provocando sayaka, aún que intentaba por todos los medios de no demostrar nada.

Ren estaba en un mar de dolor. La mejilla le escocia y ademas psicologicamene estaba también bastante dolido,si no hubiera sido por un momento de pura inspiración no habría podido abrazarla o besarla.

Se sentía muy confundido, había pensado en un primer momento que esa escena le costaría bastante y que tendrían bastantes problemas con ella, pero parecía que kyoko se lo estaba tomando perfectamente bien. No vacilaba. Sabía que era kyoko la que tenía encima porque de la manera en que lo estaba tocando no parecía muy agresiva, además del hecho que solo le estaba rozando... eso, como si le diera miedo apretar o frotar la mano en esa parte. Y aún que era estúpido pensar de esa manera, estaba completamente aliviado con eso, si lo hubiera hecho directamente se hubiera sentido muy incomodo, ya que sentiría que no era kyoko la que estaba con el en su cama.

No entendía como era posible que kyoko en ese momento le estuviera tocando... bueno, esa parte que solo tienen los hombres.

¡Y que no hubiera vacilado en tocarle la entrepierna! ¡Había ido directa al grano!

Noto que kyoko se ponía tensa de repente, seguramente por algún pensamiento fuera del guión que le hubiera venido, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre su rostro y besarlo tan apasionadamente que casi acabó mareado, se distrajo tanto con el beso, que levantó los brazos de la cama, que se suponían que estaban atados con cuerdas y estuvo a punto de abrazarla. Pero en cuando vio sus manos por detrás de la nuca de kyoko, apartó las manos sin poderse creer lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

Kyoko no pareció notarlo, así que continuó con la actuación, le puso la pistola en la frente presionado un poco después, con la otra mano le desgarró la camisa, haciendo saltar cuatro botones en el proceso, y se dispuso a empezar a lamer su torso.

Empezó por el cuello haciendo que ren se sonrojara y jadeara sin querer, kyoko pareció no notarlo. Y puso su mano libre otra vez rozando... eso.

Cuando la lengua de kyoko estuvo mas o menos por los pectorales, dejó de actuar y lo miró con la mirada mas extraña que una chica le había mirado.

-tsuruga-san- dijo kyoko, y ren en ese momento le importó un pimiento como lo llamara- ¿que es Esther para ti?

* * *

VAAAAALE! se que la mitad de la gente me quiere muerta y enterrada! lo se! y lo siento!

al principio había pensado ponerlo en las fechas que había prometido, pero mi abuela falleció tres dias antes, y pareció que la inspiración se me fué con mi abuela.

me he ido forzando a mi misma para escribir algo cada dia aún que no estubiera inspirad, aún que solo fueran dos parrafos, y juntando migas he acabado haciendo esto, haber que les parece.

este es un poquito mas largo que los otros, como compensación.

seguramente el que viene será el doble de largo, o puede que lo tenga que dividir en dos, ya veremos.

estaba pensando en hacer un epilogo, pero solo lo haré si la gente me lo pide (aún que me haría muchiiisima ilusuón hacerlo) ya tengo la idea hecha en mi cabeza ^^

de verdad lo siento!

y espero que les guste este capitulo, y como sienpre lo he dejado con intriga (jaja) soy malisima!

por cierto les gustaria un capitulo dividido (si me sale muy largo) o preferis leerlo todo en un capitulo, aun que me salgan 20 paginas del último capitulo. lo digo porque se que es eso, hay un croswer que me encanta pero la autora pone por capitulo entre quince y venticinco paginas, un poco cansado de leer por eso os lo comento

y sin mas me despido, pidiendo enormes disculpas LO SIENTO!


	6. nota del autor

ya se que la gente me quiere matar! muy provablemente yo también querria matar a la idiota que tarda tanto (en realidad ya tengo munición para unos cuantos autores), pero vereis, llevo 17 paginas, me faltan tres para hacer las 20 que prometí.

se que dije tambien que tardaría mucho, y lo siento, he tardado mas de lo que me pensaba, pero he tenía problemas de salud, estaba con gastroenteritis, baja de hierro, y anemica perdida, tarde casi un mes en recuperarme de todo el mejunge, y aún me tiene que hacer pruevas, estoy pendiente de un tac para saber que me pasa.

no se si os ha pasado alguna vez, pero yo prefiero olvidarlo, no podía ponerme al ordenador por que a la que intentaba leer, me entraba un mareo y unas nauseas brutales...

en fin, creo que como muy tarde estará para principios de noviembre, y si en el hipotetico caso de que no llegara a ponerlo, la fecha límite sería mi cumpleaños, el 24 de noviembre (como regalo mio a tooo el mundo).

el proximo capitulo sera laaaargo, pero aún no se acabará, como sabeis me enrollo como una persiana, es posible que dure otro capitulo mas, lo que no se es como de largo podría ser ¬¬

conociendome, puede que kilometrico,...

siento en el alma la espera, de verdad! pero he tenido un motivo de peso!


	7. secreto 1 de 2

siento que sea mas corto de lo que en un primer momento había dicho pero se me ha alargado y lo último que he escrito necesita revisión que podría tardar bastante (una semana como mucho) así que la primera parte ya está aqui!

**Capitulo 6**

en ese momento la única palabra que le venía a la mente a ren era..

_¿que?_

¿Como demonios habían llegado a esa conclusión?,¿porque le preguntaba eso precisamente cuando estaba encima de su ingle?, ¿porque por todos los santos no podía hacer como las personas normales y decírselo cuando la situación no fuera tan incomoda?

Y lo mas curioso de todo, es que parecía haberse olvidado de donde estaba sentada

completamente aturdido dejó de actuar y se concertó en lo que kyoko le había dicho.

¿Que era Esther para él?

la mejor manera de describirla (si tuviera que hacerlo) podría ser como una "hermana", desde que había empezado a actuar, Esther estuvo a su lado. sus padres se conocían, y cuando los padres de Esther se enteraron de que el también estaba en el mundo del espectáculo, quisieron quedar para que se conocieran los dos, Esther había estado mas tiempo en la industria del entretenimiento, así que lo podría ayudar en caso de que le hiciera falta.

Por ese entonces tenía diez años y justamente había vuelto de japón, donde había conocido a kyoko.

Desde el momento en que la había visto tuvo el presentimiento de que no se llevarían muy bien, los dos eran por parte de uno de sus padres japoneses, y eso empeoraba un poco las cosas, teniendo en cuenta la belleza de ren, a Esther no le hizo mucha gracia. Porque en casi todos los casting si tienen que escoger entre un actor talentoso, y un actor con talento y belleza se decantarían por el segundo.

Y ren, con el pelo castaño claro y sus ojos claros, destacaba mucho.

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar como odiaba eso de el, Esther tenia su misma edad, pero a diferencia de él no era muy agraciada en ese entonces; tenía pecas y el pelo como un estropajo, además tenía problemas de acné, y la ponía histérica que ren fuera tan perfecto físicamente hablando.

Los primeros meses habían estado como el perro y el gato, evitándose la mayor parte del tiempo, el único inconveniente que tenían los dos, eran sus padres, que no querían escucharlos o simplemente no les importaban sus sentimientos.

quisieran o no, estaban condenados en algún momento de la semana a acabar los dos metidos en la misma habitación cenando o comiendo junto a sus padres.

A los pocos meses de conocerse, Esther tuvo que marcharse a su país, así que ren pudo respirar tranquilo.

Solo por dos semanas, porque se enteró que sus padres se iban de vacaciones a España y lo peor de todo es que se hospedarían en casa de Esther.

Sin poder evitarlo, ren sonrió un poco al recordar como había cambiado su vida en España.

Al principio solo se iban a quedar dos semanas, pero a los padres de ren les gustó Barcelona, y decidieron quedarse mas tiempo. Además, a kuu le contrataron para hacer una película española, y al enterarse de que el actor tenía un hijo, las productoras contrataron a ren para hacer publicidad.

Como ren no sabía el idioma tuvo que hacer clases particulares intensivas durante dos meses. No consiguió aprender mucho el idioma, pero por lo menos entendía algunas palabras.

La primera experiencia en el extranjero como actor fue en la serie "Plats Bruts", y Había tenido problemas con los directores sobre todo en el idioma, Esther al ver el conflicto se apiadó de el y las cosas empezaron a mejorar.

Le habían cogido para hacer un capitulo de una serie bastante popular en Cataluña llamada "Platos Sucios".

era una comedia de dos hombres que vivían solos en un piso muy pequeño. La serie giraba en torno a los dos protagonistas. Un joven guapo y rico que quería independizarse y hacerse actor (no encontraba papeles decentes nunca), y un productor de radio fracasado en su trabajo e infeliz con su vida, que constante-mente era despedido y contratado dependiendo de como le fuera a la empresa.

Ren había hecho el casting y le habían dado el papel de un niño japones que se perdía por Barcelona, los protagonistas lo encontraban pero como no sabían su idioma y como los dos eran en parte, bastante idiotas se lo llevaban a su casa provocando un montón de mal entendidos por el camino.

Ren lo había tenido difícil, en principio no le habría supuesto ningún problema, pero el problema era que el humor español y el americano eran cosas muy distintas, y el pobre se estaba haciendo un lío.

Si no hubiera sido por Esther que lo ayudó a adaptarse bien al papel, seguramente no sería tan buen actor como lo era ahora.

Para el, Esther era algo mas que una amiga, era su salvadora.

Aún que estuviera como un cencerro, fuera sumamente desordenada y se metiera en donde no la llamaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró a kyoko, la realidad le golpeó de repente. estaba en la cama, con kyoko en cima, y el le tenía que contestar a una pregunta que posible-mente la malinterpretaría.

Pero, ¿porque le preguntaba eso kyoko?. Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que hacerle la pregunta.

-kyoko-chan, ¿a que viene eso?- preguntó completa-mente confundido-

vio como kyoko se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, parecía un poco triste

-solo pensaba- dijo con una mirada triste y muy sonrojada mientras se ponía las manos en su regazo, que al estar encima de ren hacía que sus manos le rozaran la barriga- que si Esther-san es tu novia, no deberíamos de hacer estas clases sin que ella supiera el verdadero motivo, podría malinterpretarlo.

Si, pensándolo bien, ella no tendía que estar haciendo esto con el, ¿porqué había aceptado? ¿donde había ido su sentido de la pureza?, ¿como había pasado esto sin que se diera cuenta?.

Para empezar, ¿porqué había aceptado ese papel sabiendo las consecuencias que traería a su vida?

Esto era peor de lo que había pensado, estaba verdadera-mente enamorada de ren, había intentado evitarlo durante una semana, pero no sirvió de nada, lo había extrañado tanto, que por mucho que lo había evitado, su mirada siempre se había desviado hacia él.

Inconscientemente había esperado el sábado con ansias, porque sabía que aún que fuera por obligación tenía que ir, y eso era la escusa perfecta, ren pensaría que no iba a su casa por él, si no para aprender, y eso le convenía mucho, no quería que ren se enterara de lo que sentía por el.

Porque por encima de todo, el ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba, y al ver como se comportaba con Esther, estaba segura que ella era la chica por la que suspiraba.

Por eso, cuando había visto a Esther colgada del brazo de yashiro, la había mirado sospechosa-mente. Solo eran suposiciones suyas, no podía estar segura de una cosa a menos que lo confirmara por si misma.

Por eso había ido a su casa, tenía que asegurarse de sus sospechas.

Al principio se había dejado llevar por la incomodidad de la situación en la que se encontraban y su mente había borrado el verdadero motivo de la visita. Pero cuando habían empezado a actuar, cuando kyoko se había dado cuenta de la parte del cuerpo de ren que estaba tocando, sus sospechas vinieron como una avalancha en su mente, y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

En ese momento no le importó donde estaba sentada, después ya se disculparía y se avergonzaría a partes iguales. Ahora lo que necesitaba desesperada-mente, era una respuesta por parte de ren.

-kyoko... yo no..- empezó ren, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta-

kyoko suspiró con cansancio, ¿porque no podían tener una conversación normal sin que nadie los interrumpiera? iba a moverse de donde estaba, pero ren la cogió por los hombros evitando que se moviera, el parecía muy serio.

Ren volvió a intentar abrir la boca para hablar, pero volvieron a llamar al timbre, intentó bloquear mentalmente el sonido, pero no lo consiguió, ya que llamaron tres veces mas.

Harto de que llamaran tantas veces, apartó a kyoko de su regazo y se dirigió con una mirada furiosa hacia la puerta, ni siguiera se molestó en ocultar su enfado con una sonrisa falsa, tenía intención de cantarle las cuarenta al mal-educado que llamaba tantas veces al timbre. Como fuera yashiro, ya se podía estar preparando para una tortura larga. O en todo caso para el despido inmediato

-escuche...- empezó abriendo la puerta, pero fue interrumpido por una enorme sombra negra que se le tiró en cima, no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, cayó de bruces al suelo-

kyoko se sentía frustrada, fuera quien fuera el que había llamado, había interrumpido una conversación muy importante, estaba segura de que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, sin que toda la situación le viniera a la mente y le nublara la razón.

Oyó como ren farfullaba algo que no entendía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, oyó como esté dijo algo, y de repente escuchó un estruendo, como si algo muy pesado se hubiera caído al suelo. Confundida, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

¿Puede que hubiera tropezado y se hubiera caído de morros al suelo?, o por el contrario, podía ser que el que estuviera detrás de la puerta fuera un fan loco que en cuando abrió la puerta, hizo que la puerta le golpeara en la cara cayendo de culo al suelo.

Sin poderse detener, se imaginó a ren en el suelo con la cabeza sangrado, o en caso de que fuera una admiradora, siendo acosado en el suelo.

El simple pensamiento la aterrorizó, pero cuando ya estaba pasando la puerta, oyó una estruendosa carcajada femenina seguida de un bufido molesto de ren.

Contundida, se acercó a paso rápido hacia la puerta, lo que vio hizo que tuviera que taparse la boca con las manos para no reír; ren estaba en el suelo, con un enorme perro negro encima de él, y parecía estar muy "enamorado" de su pierna derecha. Ren intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero no conseguía nada, cuando conseguía sacárselo de una pierna empezaba por la otra o simplemente se le iba al brazo.

Cerca de el, con tres perros mas estaba Esther, riéndose tan fuerte que no se podía ni mover de la posición que tenía en el suelo.

Los otros tres perros a excepción del que estaba violando literal-mente hablando a ren, estaban completa-mente tranquilos sentados sobre su trasero cerca de Esther, incluso vio a uno bostezar, como si esa escena le importara mas bien poco, o le aburriera.

Riéndose por lo bajo, e intentado por todos los medios de no reír a carcajadas, le sacó de encima el perro a ren, que en cuando kyoko le cogió la correa el perro casi hizo que se tropezara con la pierna de ren y cayera en cima de él. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el perro se calmara y se sentara como los otros tres al lado de kyoko.

Ren se repuso y le envió una mirada envenenada a Esther, y ella no pudo evitar reír otra vez. La pobre parecía como si se fuera a ahogar de tanto reír.

-¿qu... que a pasado aquí?- preguntó kyoko, que estaba tan aturdida que se olvidó de que tenía una rival potencial delante de ella-

-no lo se- dijo ren, con una voz completa-mente melosa, esa voz que le ponía los pelos de punta, miró a ren, y sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad, estaba sonriendo a Esther con esa sonrisa deslumbrante-mente falsa- que te lo diga ella- dijo en un tono brusco que kyoko escucho por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, lo había oído hablar en muchos tonos, pero nunca con un tono brusco-

kyoko dirigió su mirada a Esther que se estaba recuperando del ataque de risa de ultima hora, y parecía importarle un pepino que ren le estuviera lanzando cuchillos con la mirada.

Esther después de unos segundos se enderezó completa-mente y carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta.

-¿no te acuerdas lo que comentamos esta mañana?- le preguntó, acariciando unos de los perros, que si kyoko no se equivocaba era un doberman-

-si que me acuerdo- le dijo enderezándose y poniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cara- pero me habías dicho que no era para hoy.

-Pues... ¡sorpresa!- dijo soltando las correas de los perros y levantando las manos-

kyoko estaba preparada para intervenir en caso de que los perros se le tiraran encima de ren, pero a diferencia del que ella tenía, los tres perros se quedaron sentados en el suelo al lado de Eshter

-no es ninguna sorpresa, te he dicho muchas veces que me avises antes de llamar a mi puerta sin avisar-

-eh...- dijo kyoko incomoda con la situación-

kyoko estaba muy confundida, ren no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia mientras reprendía a Esther, de un momento a otro la habían ignorado completamente sin que ellos de dieran cuenta.

Esther estaba protestando todo el rato intentando tener la razón de algo que kyoko no entendía, por lo que parecía, habían hablado por teléfono y habían quedado sin cita previa, para mas adelante, pero Esther se había adelantado y se había presentado en su casa sin permiso.

Todo esto era completa-mente estúpido, no sabía que demonios le pasaba. Pero estaba empezando a sentir que le faltaba el aire, ver a esos dos siendo tan amistosos, le provocaba un dolor tremendo en el corazón.

¡Por el amor de dios, que solo estaban discutiendo!

pero kyoko sabia mejor que nadie que había muy pocas personas que se atrevían a discutir libremente con ren sin ser intimidados por su mirada del emperador de la noche.

_**-¡como se atreve!- dijo uno de sus demonios saliendo de su cabeza-**_

_**-¡ren es nuestro!- dijo otro furioso con una escopeta-**_

_**-grupo de ataque a la arpía, preparado- dijo otro con un traje de militar apuntando con rabia a Esther- apunten...- un grupo de demonios salieron de todas partes de su cuerpo y se prepararon en una linea de ataque- ¡fuego!- gritó el general-**_

una avalancha de demonios de dirigió peligrosamente hacia Esther, kyoko al ver esto cogió las "colas" de sus demonios y los arrastró hacia ella, impidiendo que atacaran a Esther. Tenía que estar mas alerta, un poco mas y no hubiera sido capaz de ver a ren a la cara otra vez.

Los demonios protestaron y se quejaron lanzando lanzas y disparos a Esther, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para llegar, derrotados en esta batalla pero no en la guerra se retiraron por el momento en el interior de kyoko.

Aterrada por lo que los demonios habían estado apunto de hacer, decidió a hacer una retirada táctica, no fuera a ser que a los demonios les diera por otro ataque sorpresa.

Dolida por la acciones de ren, soltó el perro e intentó ir a la habitación, pero en cuando dio el primer paso, el perro salió disparado abalanzarse sobre la cadera de ren. Este completamente sorprendido por otro ataque repentino, volvió a caer a suelo con el perro encima, y esta vez, el perro estaba completamente concentrado lamiéndole toda la cara.

Kyoko mas sorprendida que otra cosa volvió a coger al perro y le dio un fuerte tirón hacia atrás, apartando el perro de ren y haciendo que el perro quedara aturdido durante un momento, después le golpeo suavemente con la parte de la pantorrilla la barriga del perro y este se quedó completamente quieto y tranquilo. Después dio otro tirón pero esta vez hacia ella y el perro se sentó sobre su trasero, completamente tranquilo.

Kyoko le acarició la cabeza dulcemente mientras era observada con la boca abierta por ren y Esther, ni siquiera Esther tuvo tiempo de desternillarse de risa. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirarla con la boca abierta.

Al no oírlos discutir mas levantó la cabeza y los miró a los dos. Al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponían solo le acudía una palabra a la mente

-¿que?- dijo aturdida, ¿no había hecho nada malo no?, ¿no se pensarían que había pegado al perro verdad?, porque haber, lo había tocado con la pierna si, pero solo era un pequeño toque, similar al que le dabas al morro cuando se portaba mal. Completamente en pánico de que ren pensara que había maltratado al animal se defendió- ¡yo no lo he pegado, lo prometo!

-Lo sé- dijo Esther sorprendida- lo que me sorprenda es que puedas manejar a un perro tan grande y que este te haga caso a la primera. ¿Tienes experiencia tratando con perros?

-Bueno...- dijo avergonzada, shotaro había tenido un pastor alemán en su casa, pero al final, la que siempre lo acababa sacando y cuidando era ella, así que si, se podía considerar que tenía un poco de experiencia con los perros grandes- un poco

-¡increíble!, ¿como has conseguido que te haga caso?, ¡a mi siempre me desobedece la mayor parte del tiempo!

-no... no lo se, solo he sido firme- dijo sorprendida, ¿era tan raro?- cuando era pequeña cuidaba un pastor alemán y si no era firme, el me acababa tirando al suelo- le dijo avergonzada-

Esther lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mirarla con una cara completamente sorprendida, le iría bien tenerla como ayudante en el centro. Pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que los actores no disponían de mucho tiempo, kyoko no era famosa, pero por lo que había investigado, había actuado oficialmente en dos series y en un programa de televisión. Si no le fallaba la memoria, a excepción de dark moon, los personajes que había interpretado eran secundarios, pero aún así imprescindibles, el programa de televisión no podría avanzar sin su mascota, y en esa serie, el personaje de natsu era muy importante.

Para ser una simple principiante que llevaba poco mas de un año en el trabajo era talentosa, y era bastante solicitada. Había hablado con el presidente lori, y el había confirmado sus sospechas, incluso él se sorprendía del poderoso diamante que la empresa había adquirido.

Además, trabajaba cuando tenía tiempo en el daruyama.

Era una mujer ocupada, por mucho que quisiera pedirle ayuda, sabía que era demasiado egoísta preguntar.

-oye- dijo ren molesto- si solo has venido a fastidiar ya puedes irte- le dijo empujándola hacia la puerta. Los perros la siguieron excepto el de kyoko-

-¡espera!- dijo intentando frenar con los talones- mañana a las cuatro en "beautiful pet's"- le dijo-

-esta bien, ahora, fuera.

-¡Kyoko tu estas invitada!-

-¿invitada?¿donde?- se preguntó confundida-

ren cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que aún faltaba un perro por salir, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a ese perro se apartó de la puerta y se arrimo a la pared

-sácalo, por favor- le dijo a kyoko, mirando al perro como si fuera el peor virus del mundo-

kyoko obedeció y sacó al perro fuera, donde Esther la estaba esperando junto a los otros perros, kyoko le dio la correa del perro, y se apartó un paso, tenía curiosidad por ver como sería capaz de hacer caminar a cuatro perros grandes sin tropezarse o pisar a alguno de ellos.

gracias por ayudar a ren- le dijo Esther sonriendo- suelo tener ataques de risa y cuando estoy en medio de uno soy incapaz de parar hasta después de un rato- le dijo riendo al ver la mirada aturdida de kyoko- ¿te gustan los perros?

-Eh, si mucho- le dijo dudosa-

-entonces ven con ren mañana, creo que te gustará

-eh... ¿gracias por invitarme?- le dijo sin comprender nada de nada-

-procura que no te afecte el carácter gruñón de ren- le dijo riendo un poco-

se puso dos perros a cada lado, y empezó a caminar, al principio kyoko pensaba que se tropezaría y caería de morros al suelo, pero se impresiono mucho cuando caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo con los cuatro perros y sin tropezarse, se le hacía difícil de creer que el perro que no había podido controlar cuando atacó a ren le hiciera tanto caso.

Se la quedó mirando hasta que ella dobló la esquina del pasillo y la perdió de vista.

Dio un paso cogiendo el pomo de la puerta, sin querer se miró los pies y solo entonces se dio cuenta de como estaba vestida, y además Esther no había preguntado nada.

¿Puede que pensara que no era un problema como una rival? ¿no le importaba que estuviera vestida de esta manera en casa de ren?

Si fuera su novia tendría que por lo menos haber sacado el tema, pero parecía darle igual como estuvieran verstidos ella y ren.

¿No era su novia?

Porque esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraba para que ella no hubiera argumentado nada. aún que, pensándolo bien, puede que fuera alguna especie de relación extranjera de la que ella no tenía conocimiento

completamente confundida por el rumbo que estaban dando sus pensamientos volvió a entrar en casa de ren. Ren estaba delante de la puerta mirándola con una intensa mirada

en ese momento se sintió completamente aterrada al recordar lo atrevida que había sido;

"_¿que es Esther para ti?_"

¿como había podido decirle eso?, ¡como demonios se había atrevido! Ahora la odiaba seguro, ella no era nadie para inmiscuirse en su vida privada. Cierto era que habían crecido un poco mas cerca estas dos semanas, pero eso no era escusa para preguntarle tan directamente algo tan personal.

Completamente arrepentida, bajó la cabeza haciendo esa elegante reverencia que solo ella sabía hacer, y con un tono de profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento habló.

-¡lo siento muchísimo tsuruga-san!- dijo casi chillando histéricamente- yo no tenía derecho a preguntarle algo tan personal, si usted y Esther-san están saliendo no es de mi incumbencia, de verdad, realmente lo siento mucho- llegó a tal su arrepentimiento que sin darse cuenta ya se había puesto de rodillas suplicando su perdón-

Ren ante esa demostración de arrepentimiento, se sintió culpable. tendría que habérselo dicho muchísimo antes para que las cosas no acabaran de esa manera, decir que estuvo impresionado cuando le preguntó sobre Esther era un eufemismo, no se había podido creer que fuera capaz de enfrentarlo y que además le mantuviera la mirada.

Pero parecía que todo había sido causado por el calentamiento del momento.

Su silencio había sido el detonante de esa confusión, tenía que arreglar las cosas con kyoko para no empeorar mas la situación en la que estaban, si esto seguía así estarían distanciándose cada dos por tres. Y ren ya estaba harto de tantos malentendidos.

-kyoko-chan, no tienes que disculparte con migo, tenías todo el derecho a dudar de nosotros, y me alegro que hayas expuesto lo que pensabas con palabras- le dijo haciendo una pausa, tenía que intentar dar un doble significado a la frase que iba a decir- Esther no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga.- la declaración de ren que teóricamente tendría que haberla calmado, solo consiguió que kyoko se entristeciera mas-

kyoko ya no sabía que hacer con sus sentimientos, estaba feliz que le hubiera dicho que no era su novia, pero le dolió profundamente que dijera que ella era su mejor amiga. Se sintió herida.

Cada vez se entendía menos, ¿no había deseado desesperadamente que Esther no fuera su novia?, ¿entonces porque se sentía tan herida cuando él le dijo que era su mejor amiga?.

Por algún motivo, sintió que Esther le había quitado su sitio en el corazón de Ren, Esther era su mejor amiga. Y kyoko estúpidamente se había hecho a la idea durante esas dos semanas, que ella era la mejor amiga de ren. Por algún motivo, se había hecho falsas ilusiones.

Otra vez.

Volvía ha estar en el mismo lugar que hace año y medio, se había enamorado de un hombre que no la amaba. Y por encima de todo, volvía a hacerse ilusiones por algo que sabía desde un buen principio que no acabaría bien.

Ren la estaba mirando desde que acabó su declaración, por algún extraño motivo, kyoko estaba triste, y no entendía el porqué, ¿había hecho algo que la hubiera puesto de esa manera? Que el recordara, no le había dicho nada que pudiera dejarla con ese animo de tristeza...

tenía que arreglar la situación como fuera, puede que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente claro, y lo hubiera malinterpretado de alguna extraña manera.

-kyoko-chan, conozco a Esther desde hace once años, hace cuatro años nos separamos por cuestiones de trabajo... -continuó intentando explicarse, pero parecía que kyoko estaba en la inopia, no lo escuchaba- kyoko- le dijo preocupado quitando cualquier formalismo- ¿estas bien?- le dijo cogiéndola por los hombros-

fue entonces que kyoko pareció reaccionar, miró a ren como si estuviera completamente confundida con la situación, después se sonrojó furiosamente y se apartó de él, cerró la puerta de la calle y se escabulló detrás de ren para no sentirse acorralada.

Kyoko se miró el reloj en la muñeca, y exclamó asombrada;

-tsuruga-san son las doce, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana, será mejor ir a descansar temprano- le dijo, obviamente olvidándose de que estaban en sábado, y mañana, o en ese caso dentro de treinta-i-tres segundos, sería un día festivo-

-kyoko-chan, mañana...- no acabó la frase porqué kyoko entró a paso rápido en el dormitorio de invitados- es domingo...- acabó, hablándole a la pared-

ren suspiró con cansancio, últimamente no le salían bien las cosas con kyoko, y todos los esfuerzos que estaba intentando hacer para arreglarlo no le servían para nada. Kyoko estaba herida y confundida y no entendía el porqué. Desde el mismísimo momento en el que había llamado a su puerta, se le había hecho muy difícil de leer sus emociones.

Siempre le había sido muy fácil leerlas, al fin y al cabo, kyoko era como un libro abierto, pero hoy había sido diferente, y no solo por haber hecho la escena de la cama sin dudarlo. Si no que además, parecía bastante concentrada en otra cosa, algunas veces se había preguntado donde estaba su mente. Porque estaba bastante seguro que si su cabeza estuviera en la tierra, la escena de la cama les habría costado muchísimo mas.

Miró la puerta de la habitación de invitados y suspiró, estaba claro que tendía que esforzarse mas en acercarse a kyoko, porque tenía la sensación de que nada le estaba funcionando. Cuando empezó con esta farsa, se había propuesto también seducirla, pero al parecer tendría que ser un poco mas directo, porque todas las indirectas que le había lanzado hasta ahora no habían servido de gran cosa, en todo caso, solo para alejarla o para escandalizarla.

Miró el reloj de la pared... ya era pasada la media noche, tenía que dormir... o como mínimo intentarlo, porque después de lo que acababa de pasar, probablemente sería incapaz de dormir.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió, e intento dormir.

Kyoko se despertó mas tranquila de lo que se había esperado, había pasado la noche entera reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, Esther no podía ser su novia, a menos que tuviera cuatro años menos que el y aún estudiara en el instituto.

Y kyoko intuía que Esther era un poco mayor que ella, puede que tuviera la edad de ren. O eso es lo que le parecía a primera vista.

Cuando se había encontrado ayer con Esther, le había parecido raro que ella no sintiera celos o preguntara por la situación, además, en ningún momento vio a ren mirarla de una manera especial... habían discutido, si, pero la discusión parecía mas bien como de dos amigos íntimos peleando por tonterías. Además, las palabras de ren aún le rondaban en la cabeza.

"_kyoko-chan, conozco a Esther desde hace once años" " Esther no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga"_

aún que ahora que había aclarado un poco su mente y había tenido una noche entera para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, eso no quitaba los celos que sentía por Esther. Ella era muy cercana a ren, y era probable que si en algún momento ella se enamorara de ren le sería mas fácil llegar a su corazón que a kyoko.

Pero, ¿que podía hacer ella?, había perdido toda esperanza de amar a alguien, y no estaba muy segura de que existiera alguien que la pudiera amar por lo que era...

estaba aterrada y confundida, tenía pensamientos contradictorios. Estaba enamorada de ren, tenía celos de Esther, pero estaba demasiado aterrada para poder confesar-le a ren lo que sentía por el por miedo a otro rechazo.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, tenía que preparar el desayuno. Fue hacia el baño y se lavó los dientes con el cepillo de dientes que había traído del daruma-ya, después se cambió de ropa por una falda blanca hasta las rodillas y una blusa rosa, se peinó el pelo y guardó el pijama en la bolsa que había traído del daruma-ya. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se fijó en el despertador que había encima de la mesita de noche y palideció.

Las 11:30 de la mañana.

Había dormido mas de once horas, ¡y el almuerzo aún no estaba hecho!

Salió disparada de la habitación y se fue directa a la cocina, ren no estaba en la cocina, así que lo empezó a buscar lo mas silenciosamente posible por toda la casa, al final, el único sitio que le faltaba por ver era su habitación.

Abrió un poco la puerta, solo lo justo para meter la cabeza dentro y mirar, cuando vio a ren aún dormido, suspiró de alivió, había tenido miedo de que se hubiera despertado primero y no hubiera comido nada. Suspiró aliviada, y se fue a paso rápido a la cocina a preparar algo para comer y para almorzar.

Preparó arroz con pez a la plancha y sopa de miso para almorzar y empezó a preparar una masa de pan para hacer pizza para comer, podrían sentarse en el sofá y ver una película mientras comían la pizza, o por el contrario estudiar el guión para la película.

Cuando acabó con la masa, miró la hora, las 12:45, era casi la una del medio día, y ren aún no se había despertado. Preocupada, se dirigió a su habitación para despertarlo. Entró sin hacer ruido y se sentó en la cama a observarlo dormir.

Era tan hermoso, que a veces le tenía envidia, ¿como podía ser que un hombre fuera tan perfecto?: era paciente, amable, juguetón, un poco despistado a veces, cabezota, y algunas veces se sentía intimidada y avergonzada por sus bromas, pero sabía que el nunca le haría daño, a parte de la sonrisa del emperador de la noche, ren era perfecto, ninguna mujer se resistiría a sus encantos.

Ninguna, ni siquiera una que había decidido renunciar al amor.

Ni siquiera _ella_, era capaz de resistirse-le.

La cara de ren estaba mirando hacia ella, y tenía un brazo por encima de la manta que le caía suavemente por encima de la cadera, aún que la posición era muy simple, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Acercó un poco su rostro al de él y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, sin saber porqué volvió a recordar ese día en el camarote de ren, cuando este se le quedó dormido en la falda, y ella le había acariciado el pelo suavemente.

Repentinamente, le entraron ganas de tocarle el pelo otra vez, extendió la mano, y le rozó el pelo. Sonrió suavemente y continuó tocándolo suavemente completamente embobada en esa acción.

Estaba tan concentrada en acariciar el pelo de ren, que no se dio cuenta de que él empezó a despertarse. abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó completamente quieto cuando se dio cuenta de que la sensación tan maravillosa que había sentido no era un sueño, sino que era kyoko, entreteniéndose con su pelo. tenía miedo de moverse y que con el movimiento ella se asustara y dejara de tocarle el pelo

sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, ren se quedo quieto y con los ojos entrecerrados, quería saber cuanto tiempo podía pasar kyoko tocándole el pelo hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y por lo que intuía ren, lo hacia inconscientemente.

Ella bajó el rostro un poco mas como si estuviera apunto de bersarlo, después pareció pensárselo mejor y se quedó quieta, durante un momento ren se había pensado que lo había pillado, y cerró los ojos con su mejor actuación de estar dormido, y, sinceramente, no se le hacía difícil cerrar los ojos con las suaves caricias que kyoko le estaba dando.

Y fue entonces cuando ella abrió la boca, y lo dejó petrificado

-¿como puedes ser tan hermoso?..- dijo suavemente, con un tono que si ren no se equivocaba tenía una mezcla de envidia y admiración a la vez.- no es justo- acabó, el último comentario no lo comprendió del todo bien. ¿Estaba enfadada con el por que era hermoso? (según ella)-

en ese momento ren no sabía si estar contento o triste. No quería empezar a hacerse ilusiones con esa declaración, puede que solo estuviera exponiendo un hecho, ren no era presumido, pero tenía que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de la reacción que provocaba en las mujeres. Su cuerpo atraía a las mujeres como si fuera un imán, y como ren era una imagen pública, tubo que hacerse una personalidad acorde con el cuerpo que quería "vender" en televisión, a veces, se sentía incomodo por tener esa apariencia. Tuvo que encerrar muy dentro de si mismo a "hizuki kuon" y dar vida a " tsuruga ren". Por muy bien que le fuera la vida ahora, sentía que le faltaba algo...

le faltaba aquel trocito de corazón que se llamaba kuon.

Y solo kyoko lo había descubierto, era verdad que no sabía que era kuon y que conoció al kuon inocente y puro de hace once años, pero lo había conocido. Y además, cuando estaba con ella, kuon salía a la luz.

Era la única mujer que había sido capaz de resucitar esa parte exiliada de su ser, era la única que había podido tocar y ver a Kuon.

Que kyoko lo encontrara hermoso puede que no fuera tan malo, por lo menos, lo había mirado lo suficiente como para admitir a regañadientes de que lo encontraba atractivo. Eso ya era un paso importante.

Porque sino habría sido muy difícil intentar seducir a kyoko mientras esta no se sentía ni un poco atraída por su apariencia física.

Kyoko suspiró y lo agitó suavemente para que despertara.

-ren-san … ren-san..- dijo suavemente para que se despertara- es la una de la tarde...- le dijo intentando que su voz no saliera alarmada- ren...

ren se removió un poco en la cama, como si le estuviera molestando que lo llamara porque tenía mucho sueño he intentara volver a dormir en otra posición. Kyoko se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, ¿porque no se levantaba?, en la otra ocasión se había levantado casi de inmediato, pero parecía que hoy le costara mas. ¿Puede que le costara levantarse en días festivos?

Agitó la cabeza intentando sacar ese pensamiento estúpido, claro que no le costaba levantarse, tenía que estar gastando-le una broma pesada, eso debía ser.

Con una nueva determinación se fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, ren se acurrucó en forma fetal tapándose la cabeza con la manta

-parece una capullo de seda- se dijo a si misma mirándolo divertida- ¡Ren!- le dijo alzando un poco la voz, y en un acto de valentía se le acercó y intentó sacarle la manta de encima tirando, pero se quedó a medias porqué ren no parecía querer soltarla- tsu … ru... ga... -san!- dijo intentando hacer palanca con una pierna apoyada en la cama- ¡suelta la manta!- le chilló, dándose cuenta casi en el acto del pequeño error, pero ren no pareció importarle así que siguió- como no se levante le voy a tirar un cubo de agua fría en la cara- le dijo en broma para ver la reacción de ren-

-Mmn...- murmuró sin casi inmutarse por los tirones de kyoko-

-¡ren!- dijo tirando otra vez- ¿tengo que ir a buscar el agua?- cuando ren no hizo ninguna acción decidió hacerle una trastada- esta bien, tu te lo has buscado- le dijo, y salió de la habitación-

la verdad es que ren se estaba divirtiendo bastante con esa pequeña rabieta de kyoko, pero tenía que tener cuidado, si habría los ojos cuando ellas estaba presente, seguramente se daría cuenta de que sus ojos no eran precisamente negros. Podía dormir un poco con las lentillas, pero dormir toda la noche con ellas le acababa provocando escozor en los ojos, se había pensado en un primer momento que kyoko se iría después de que el la había ignorado, lo había hecho porque aún que estaban las cortinas echadas, había luz, y aún que fuera solo un poco, kyoko notaría el color de sus ojos, pero kyoko no se había ido, y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de su pequeña broma.

Oyó los pasos de kyoko y se quedó quieto, esperando el agua fria caer por su cara, pero en cambio, notó como kyoko dejó algo que sonó como a vidrio en la mesita de noche, e intentaba volver a jalar la manta, ren se aferro a la manta con todas sus fuerzas intentando no reírse de la situación.

-ren, no lo volveré a repetir...- le dijo divertida, cogiendo el vaso vacío de la mesita de noche- a la una... a las dos...- le dijo volviendo a tirar con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda sujetaba el vaso- y a la...

no pudo acabar la frase, porque ren en un movimiento rápido sacó la mano de dentro las sabanas, le cogió la muñeca a kyoko y la arrastró a la cama con el, tapándolos a los dos con la manta.

Después no se lo pensó dos veces y la besó abrazándola fuertemente, pegándola a su cuerpo.

No podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba, y mas cuando tenía a la mujer que amaba debajo de el y en la cama, la simple idea lo izo emocionarse, no le importó que después kyoko se enfadara, siempre podía poner la escusa del nombre, así que por ahora, mientras el momento duraba, planeaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Kyoko al principió se había asustado un poco pensando en que ren la reñiría con su cara del emperador de la noche por haber intentado destapar-lo de la cama y amenazado con tirarle agua a la cara para que se despertara, pero, si lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era un castigo... tendía que practicar un poco mas en eso de enfadarlo, porque estaba segura que si todos los castigos eran así de placenteros, las mujeres harían cola para enfadar a tsuruga ren.

Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y abrazó el cuello de ren, entregándose completamente al beso. Dios... ese hombre daba unos besos magníficos, tenía suerte de que no estaba de pié, porque estaba segura que en esos momentos tendría las piernas temblando o le faltaría poco para que sus piernas cedieran y cayera al suelo.

Fue un beso magnifico, no era un beso agresivo como los que se daban cuando eran sayaka o hiraoka, ni tampoco era un beso de ensayo, ese beso, era especial, porque tanto ren como kyoko, estaban poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ese beso.

Sus bocas se unían continuamente con besos dulces y llenos de afecto con una perfecta armonía, que si estuvieran conscientes de lo que estaba haciendo, se habrían dado cuenta, que esa era la primera vez que se compenetraban tan bien en un beso.

Ren se sentía en la gloria, kyoko no se le había resistido en ningún momento, y estaba reaccionando muy bien a su beso, inconscientemente la apretó un poco mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que kyoko soltara un jadeo ahogado por el repentino cambio. Ren sonrió, le gustaba ese sonido.

Pero todo termino de pronto, porque al parecer, kyoko recobró el sentido cuando ren la había apretado un poco, y al verse en esa situación, empezó a retorcerse, intentando sacarlo de encima.

Ren apartó sus labios de kyoko, pero no la soltó en ningún momento, seguía presionando su cuerpo con el de kyoko, deleitándose con la calidez de kyoko.

Ren no podía ver gran cosa en la oscuridad, pero eso no le importó, sentía a kyoko y veía tenuemente su silueta, eso para el era suficiente, sonrió cuando notó como kyoko se ponía nerviosa, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, bajar las manos hacia los lados de la cintura de kyoko, y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Kyoko empezó a retorcerse pero esta vez era de risa, iba de un lado a otro de la cama intentando evitar las manos de ren que le recorrían los lados de su cuerpo, ren siguió aplicándole esa pequeña tortura, hasta que kyoko en un momento de despiste, acabó cayéndose de la cama y aterrizando sobre su trasero. La risa se le atascó en la garganta cuando sintió un tremendo dolor en el culo.

Kyoko levantó la vista, y al ver que ren no se levantaba de la cama y que encima aún seguía, en posición de "capullo" como lo había nombrado kyoko. Decidió actuar, se merecía un castigo por haberla dejado sin respiración tanto en el beso como en el ataque de cosquillas.

Primero intentó volver-le a sacar la manta de encima, pero era como intentar arrastrar un un elefante ella sola con una cuerda, así que intentó otra cosa; si no podía sacarle la manta. Le sacaría la almohada. Y dicho y hecho, con una determinación sacada de la frustración, le arrancó el cojín de la cama, que cogió desprevenido a ren y acabó tambaleándose un poco y apunto estuvo de caerse de la cama, en ese momento kyoko aprovechó la ocasión y le sacó la manta casi por completo, si no fuera por la cabeza, que parecía que era la única parte del cuerpo de ren que no podría destapar.

Frustrada con ren, acabó soltando la manta, cogiendo la almohada y golpeándole con ella hasta que su frustración disminuyó un poco.

- kyoko-chan...- le dijo con voz lúgubre desde debajo de la manta- si no quieres que te bese otra vez, será mejor que dejes de golpearme con la almohada.

-ha.. hai- lijo asustada, soltando la almohada y corriendo hacia la puerta-

cuando ren oyó la puerta cerrarse, respiró tranquilo, aún que había disfrutado mucho de la rabieta de kyoko, había tenído que pararla de golpe, ya que si continuaba de esa manera se descubriría sin darse cuenta.

Salió de la cama sonriendo al ver la almohada en el suelo, y sin poder evitarlo se imagino a kyoko golpeándolo con ella, era una lastima que tuviera que ocultar su secreto, porque le hubiera encantado verla furiosa y cargada con la almohada. se fue hacia el baño, se dio una ducha y se puso las lentillas.

Cuando salió del baño hizo la cama, y se puso una camisa negra con unos pantalones también negros acompañados de un cinturón blanco. Después salió al encuentro de kyoko. Sonriendo al pensar en lo que podría hacerle...

se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la observó mientras amasaba la pizza y la extendía en una bandeja, sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir algo interesante que hacer con kyoko, era un pensamiento inocente, pero estaba seguro que pondría a kyoko muy nerviosa, y eso era suficiente castigo, por haberlo pegado con la almohada. Se le acercó lentamente por la espalda sin que ella se diera cuenta y la sorprendió poniendo sus manos encima de las suyas.

Sorprendida, Kyoko dio un respingo, la repentina acción tomo por sorpresa a ren, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo Y kyoko acabó dándole un golpe con la cabeza en la barbilla de ren.

Los dos soltaron un gemido de dolor: kyoko se agachó en el suelo y se puso las manos en la cabeza, y ren se sujetó la barbilla con signos de dolor

-¡tsuruga-san! ¡A que a venido eso!- le dijo indignada- esta es la segunda vez que me sorprende en la cocina, no vuelva a hacerlo por favor, podría ocurrir un accidente

-podría haberme avisado antes, y así ninguno de los dos habría sufrido daños colaterales...

-¡es de lógica!

-¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo entrar en mi propia cocina?- le dijo levantando una ceja-

-¡no! solo le estoy diciendo que me avise, o que haga algo de ruido para que sepa que ha entrado

ren se la quedó mirando un rato con el ceño fruncido, no acababa de entender porque tenía que hacer ruido en su propia cocina, pero reconoció que si seguían teniendo ese tipo de incidentes, posiblemente la próxima vez acabara con una sarten por sombrero.

Suspiró con cansancio, no había previsto que kyoko acabaría golpeándole la barbilla, estaba claro que cuando estaba con ella no pensaba con claridad, y sus técnicas de playboy no salían bien, sobretodo porque las pocas que había intentado habían acabado en desgracia, o por el contrario kyoko no se había dado cuenta de la indirecta y había pasado olímpicamente de el sin darse cuenta.

Se acercó a kyoko y esta se tensó en el acto, estaba claro que ha kyoko le abrumaba su presencia, pero se merecía un castigo por no haberlo llamado por su nombre. Además, dejando de lado el castigo, se moría de ganas de abrazarla, la amaba tanto que para él ahora era mas importante demostrarle con pequeños gestos que la amaba, a intentarlo seduciéndola con besos, en ese momento le dio exactamente igual como se sintiera kyoko, quería abrazarla, y lo haría, rodeó a kyoko con sus brazos y escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo sin querer su aroma

Kyoko estaba completamente tensa, no sabía donde poner sus manos, tenía miedo de que ren notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Aún no se había recuperado del todo del pequeño incidente que había pasado hace poco, sabía que ren no la perdonaría por haberle golpeado con la almohada, pero no se había esperado un abrazo, había estado tensa como un palo esperando la entrada de ren, por como se estaban comportando últimamente había previsto que actuara dandole un beso, pero cuando el la desconcertaba con abrazos o besos en las mejillas, no sabía que hacer.

Las clases eran de besos y de actuación, en ella no incluían abrazos dulces y besos en las mejillas. Besar a ren era muy bochornoso para kyoko, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta sus recientes sentimientos, pero de momento estaba bien con ello, no se hacía ilusiones con eso (bueno no muchas), porque sabía que no era real.

Pero cuando el hacia pequeñas acciones que hacían que el corazón de kyoko se acelerara, kyoko tenía miedo, porque eran en esas acciones las que hacían acelerar su corazón, las que engañosa-mente su corazón las confundía con verdadero afecto.

Sus sentimientos le jugaron una mala pasada, y sin pensar en lo que hacia acabó por devolverle el abrazo a ren

ren se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de kyoko. Su actitud cambió por completo, paso de estar completamente tensa a estar relajada en sus brazos. Ren no se podía quejaba la verdad, al fin y al acabo estaba en la gloria, kyoko lo estaba abrazando, y no lo estaba intentando apartar de el, pero el simple hecho de que lo hiciera tan rápido y sin protestar, hacia que le picara la curiosidad

para probar su curiosidad, decidió moverse un poco, avanzó un paso, haciendo que la espalda de kyoko presionara el borde del mármol, kyoko no se movió y siguió abrazándolo, pero ren pudo notar como se tensaba levemente, y tuvo ganas de molestarla.

ayer no había podido porque estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba crearía inconscientemente una brecha emocional entre los dos, pero ahora que podía molestarla, y tenía un motivo de peso, lo haría.

Presiono a kyoko un poco mas contra el mármol haciendo que inconscientemente doblara la espalda y tuviera que dejar de abrazarlo para apoyarse en la encimera, evitando que se golpeara la espalda.

-¡woa!- chillo sorprendida cuando se vio casi con la espalda apoyada en la encimera- ¡ren!- protestó- ¿es que quieres remojarme el pelo en la salsa de tomate?- le dijo tocándose el pelo para ver si lo tenía sucio, había puesto un bol con salsa de tomate para ir preparando ordenadamente los ingredientes para la pizza, y resultaba que ren había estado apunto de poner su cabeza dentro del bol-

-no- dijo alargando la bocal- solo quiero que no me pegues mas con la almohada

-eso...- empezó sonrojada, la verdad es que no sabía ni ella misma porque lo había hecho- uh... eh... ¿lo siento?- le dijo tímida, tenia el impulso de inclinarse para pedir perdón, pero tenía a ren prácticamente encima, así que a menos que quisiera darse otro golpe en la cabeza, la mejor opción era quedarse quieta-

-está bien...- le dijo con calma, sorprendiendo a kyoko, solo eso?-

-eh... ¡ren! Lo siento mucho de verdad...- le dijo dudosa, no se acababa de creer esa cara de ren, pero no sentía que estuviera enfadado, es mas, desde en el mismísimo momento en el que que había empezado su rabieta de la almohada, no había sentido que estuviera enfadado, es mas, no lo estaba en absoluto. Parecía... ¿divertido?-

-no hace falta disculparte una segunda vez- le dijo suavemente-

-¿e-en serió?- le dijo dudando, esa calma después de la tormenta no le auguraba nada bueno- ¿seguro que no estas enfadado? ¿Ni un poquito?

-¿Quieres que me enfade?- le dijo levantando una ceja-

-¡no! ¡no!- dijo rápidamente agitando las manos delante de su cara-

-¿no me crees?- le preguntó ren con un tono de fingido dolor-

-¡claro que si! ¡Claro que te creo!- se apresuró a decir, incorporándose de la encimera, y si no fuera por los grandes reflejos de ren, se hubieran dado un cabezazo- lo siento mucho...- musitó derrotada, solo le faltaba que le diera otro cabezazo, su día empeoraba por momentos-

ren pareció no notar su comentario, se apartó unos pasos para darle espació y se acercó a la bandeja donde kyoko había puesto la masa de la pizza, mientras tanto kyoko inspeccionaba con ojo de halcón el bol para ver si encontraba algún enemigo sospechoso

-¿te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó mirando la masa como si fuera algo fascinante-

-cla-claro- le dijo sorprendida- corta el jamón dulce- le dijo apuntando a un plato con varias lonchas de jamón- había pensado hacer una pizza margarita, pero si prefieres otro tipo de pizza..- le dijo dudosa, la verdad es que si se trataba de comida japonesa, ya sabía que darle, pero en cuanto a la comida extranjera era un poco mas difícil recordaba que le había dicho a Boo que había pasado la infancia en estados unidos, así que había intentado hacer algo que le pudiera gustar y le recordara a su hogar, tenía entendido que los americanos les gustaba mucho la pizza, así que intentó probarlo-

¿podemos hacer dos pizzas?- le dijo ren, sorprendiendo a kyoko,¿tenía apetito? no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca, sobretodo porque a veces parecía como si esquivara la comida. Si tanto le gustaban las pizzas, se prometió a si misma que se las prepararía mas seguido-

-¿quieres comerte dos pizzas?- le pregunto impresionada y entusiasmada con la simple idea-

-¿e?, ah no, quería decir si podríamos dividir la masa en dos para crear dos pizzas pequeñas de sabores distintos, que te parece?

-¡Me parece genial!- le dijo kyoko entusiasmada con la idea, cogió la masa y la dividió en dos- toma- le dijo dándole uno de los trozos- amasala bien-

-¿y como lo hago?- le dijo aturdido-

kyoko cogió la otra parte, puso un poco de harina en el mármol, y empezó a amasarla, primero con los dedos, y después poco a poco con la palma de la mano para hacer mas fuerza, cuando acabó y la masa estaba completamente moldeada y blanda, hizo una bola con la masa, para después coger el rodillo y empezar a alisarla en forma ovalada.

Cuando ya la tubo hecha, espolvoreo con cuidado un poco de harina sobre la bandeja, y puso la masa estrategicamente en la mitad de la bandeja, de modo que quedara suficientemente sitio para poner la otra masa en la bandeja.

Miró a ren que la estaba mirando atentamente, pero en vez de mirar los movimientos que había hecho para amasar la masa, por la dirección de su mirada, kyoko intuyo que la estaba mirando todo el rato en la cara. Así que basicamente, no había prestado atención.

Un poco molesta, le paso el rodillo a ren. Teniendo curiosidad por lo que haría. El miró el rodillo como si de un alienígena se tratara, pero lo cogió y se dispuso a intentar amasar su masa

-toma, asegurate de amasarla bien con los dedos primero, porque si no después puede quedar seca, y en el peor de los casos con grumos-

ren la miró espantado y completamente aturdido, pero izo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo, kyoko se apartó de la encimera y le dejó paso a ren, que tomó su sitió, kyoko ya se temía algo raro, pero nunca se imaginó que ren cogería la masa y la soltaría de golpe en la encimera. Kyoko involuntariamente dio un respingo ante su fuerza.

Completamente ignorante de lo que kyoko estaba sintiendo y pensando en ese momento, puso la mano dentro de la bolsa de harina y la sacó llena. Kyoko alarmada, intentó detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ren lanzó la harina hacia la masa con un movimiento rápido, haciendo que la harina se levantara y le entrara en los ojos.

Sorprendido, ren se frotó los ojos intentado calmar el escozor

-¡para!- le dijo kyoko alarmada, al ver como se frotaba los ojos- si te los frotas te dolerán más, le dijo preocupada, sacándole las manos de los ojos- es mejor que te pongas agua.

Con un movimiento rápido lo atrajo hasta el grifo y lo encendió, dándole espacio a ren para que se pudiera lavar la cara, kyoko lo estaba mirando constantemente, interiormente preguntándose, como podía ser que un hombre de veintiún años pudiera cometer un error tan infantil, eso demostraba que no le había prestado atención. había estado concentrado en ella, y interiormente se preguntó si tenía algo en el pelo o en la cara pera que hubiera captado su atención de esa manera. Por si las moscas, se volvió a pasar las manos por el pelo y la cara intentándose limpiar la suciedad invisible.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que realmente no estaba "viendo" a ren, porque si de verdad lo estuviera, lo hubiera pillado frotándose los ojos con las manos en un acto infantil para que dejaran de picar.

Ren aún se se podía creer el ridículo que había hecho, si no hubiera estado tan embobado mirándola a la cara mientras preparaba la masa, esto no habría pasado. Era increíble la atracción que tenia por kyoko, por muy simples que fueran sus movimientos, por cosas tan absurdas como servir la mesa, o pasarle la sal. Hacían a veces, que se quedara embobado.

Se apartó del grifo, rascándose inconscientemente los ojos, olvidándose por un momento de que tenía a kyoko delante, kyoko se le acercó y le apartó las manos con una cara enfadada, la misma que pondría una madre a su hijo cuando este no había hecho algo bien.

ren abrió los ojos, y inmediatamente algo le molestó en el ojo izquierdo por lo que se lo volvió a rascar, cuando apartó la mano ya no le escocía el ojo. Notó que tenía la mano un poco húmeda con la que se había rascado, pero no le dio importancia, ya que hacia poco mas de quince segundos, había tenido esa misma mano en remojo

kyoko lo miró con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que veía, miró la mano con la que se había rascado, y la evidencia era clara.

Lo que acababa de descubrir la dejó muda

ren vio como kyoko se congelo en el acto, no entendía que le pasaba, ¿tenía los ojos rojos?, ¿tenía grumos de harina pegajosos por culpa del agua en el pelo?. Para comprobarlo se tocó el pelo, y notó que tenía el flequillo mojado, pero eso era todo

-¿ kyoko-chan?- le dijo preocupado- ¿te pasa algo?

-a... azul- murmuró embobada, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo-

-¿azul?, ¿que es de color azul?, ¿que te pasa?- le dijo preocupado, que era de color azul, ¿y que tenía que ver su cara en eso?-

y entonces, un pensamiento horrible le vino a la cabeza, no le estaría mirando...

giró la cabeza rápidamente y miró en la pica minuciosamente. Y entonces la encontró, la respiración se le paró en la garganta. En una de las esquinas, había algo negro... algo pequeño y frágil...

una de sus lentillas.

Se miró la mano izquierda con la que se había rascado hace pocos segundos, y lo que en un primer momento se pensaba que era agua, no era mas que su otra lentilla doblada en el nudillo del dedo indice izquierdo.

Estaba completamente descubierto ante kyoko, sus dos lentillas habían saltado, y ahora mismo, estaba mirando la cara petrificada de kyoko, con sus verdaderos ojos.

Los ojos de Kuon Hizuki.

parece que me salio mas largo de lo que creia, quería hacerlo de 20 paginas pero al final puede que se alarga a 27 por eso es mejor dividirlo y daros un poco de ilusión, la otra parte será muy pronto

siento muchísimo no haberlo puesto antes, me he retrasado 4 dias, lo siento mucho. este capitulo va sobretodo para las impacientes que no podíais esperar, pues bueno, tened en cuenta que habra otro dentro de una semana. que no será el final.

lo estoy alargando mas de lo que pensaba v.v

aviso ya que estaré de examenes por lo que la fecha es opcional, si no me va bien será cerca de ese dia, así que, espero que les guste!

quiero eliminar la nota de autor y poner un capitulo, seguramente en el proximo capitulo, este sera la sexta pagina y el siguiente la septima, ya pondré de todas maneras en el resumen algo para que os deis cuenta tipo actualización o algo por el estilo.

en fin espero que les guste y quiero muuuchos mensajigos!


	8. barreras 2 de 2

Su mente se nubló.

¡NO!

Gritó su mente, ¿como demonios se había descubierto de esta manera tan tonta?, por que tenía que ser tan rápido?, solo hacia dos semanas que habían empezado a "practicar", necesitaba mas tiempo para que ella pudiera confiar plenamente en el, necesitaba estar mas tiempo con ella en la ignorancia para que de esta manera pudiera empezar a plantearse como se lo diría, puede que no fuera inmediatamente, pero tenía intención de decírselo con el tiempo.

Pero no de esta manera

¡por dios!

Que estábamos hablando de kuon, la parte mas oscura de su corazón. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para mentalizarse de como se lo diría, necesitaba... necesitaba...

tiempo, una cosa de la que ahora carecía

sea como fuera la cosa, tenía que decirle algo, no podía quedarse con la duda, no podía mentirle tal y como estaba...

· - tsuruga-san- le dijo kyoko, a ren se le congeló el corazón cuando le volvió a llamar por su apellido, bueno, por su fingido apellido- eres extranjero, ¿verdad?- la declaración extraño incluso un poco a kyoko, puede que no fuera un japonés puramente hablando, pero podía haberse criado y nacido en Japón-

La declaración de kyoko lo puso aún mas tieso, ella sabía que no era del todo japonés, y no debería de extrañarle, su apariencia no era la de un japonés normal, tenía rasgos extranjeros, fueron pocas personas, pero ya se lo habían dicho algunas veces cuando era tsuruga ren. Entonces, ¿porque cuando lo decía ella era diferente?, ¿porque se sentía como si le estuvieran desgarrando el corazón?  
Ella sabía que no era un autentico japonés, ¿entonces, porque se sentía tan mal?

¿Porque sentía como si ella fuera a empezar a gritarle por haberle mentido?

· - tsuruga-san- le dijo kyoko llamándole la atención-  
· - ¿si?- dijo aturdido, kyoko se lo quedó mirando como si le tuviera que contestar a algo, y entonces lo supo, tenía que contestarle a la pregunta- no, no soy japonés, soy extranjero- le dijo con dolor-  
· - ¿en serió?- dijo entusiasmada- ¿donde te criaste?- le preguntó -  
· - e- en California- le dijo aturdido, se había esperado que le preguntara porque le había mentido, o porque llevaba las lentillas, pero nunca se imagino que le preguntaría algo como eso-  
· - ¡wow! ¡Sugoi!- dijo emocionada- ¿como es California?, yo no he salido nunca de Japón, así que no se como es vivir en otro sitio, ¿como es la gente?, ¿y la comida?- dijo emocionada-  
· - no están mal..- le dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- ¿no estas enfadada?- le dijo sorprendiéndola y arrepintiéndose en el acto-  
· - ¿porque?- le preguntó extrañada-  
· - porque no te dije que era medio japonés...  
· - tsuruga-san, hace mucho tiempo que se que eres medio extranjero, tus rasgos te delatan- le dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo analíticamente- hay muy pocos japoneses que hagan metro ochenta, que tengan las pernas tan largas y los músculos tan definidos, además, si la gente se fijara bien- le dijo acercándose le a la cara- y observaran bien tu rostro, les sería fácil adivinar que no eres un autentico japonés- hizo una pausa y dijo por lo bajo- seguramente la mayor parte de la población se fijan mas en tu figura y tu fama, hay muchos japoneses medio extranjeros en Japón, pero posiblemente, tu eres uno de los pocos que les quedan tan bien los rasgos extranjeros- le dijo como si fuera un detective- lo que cuesta mas saber, es si eres nativo o extranjero. no tienes acento al hablar japonés, así que nadie sospecharía que eres extranjero- le dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no estoy enfadada, no tengo ningún derecho a estarlo, no me has engañado, y además yo nunca te lo pregunté.- acabó encogiéndose de hombros, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, ahora que estaba confirmado que era un extranjero, pero supo en el mismísimo momento en el que se le escapó el color de sus ojos, que no era una buena idea, solo el tiempo diría si estaba dispuesto a decírselo o no-

tuvo que utilizar su habilidades como actriz para que el no se diera cuenta de la impaciencia que tenía en ese momento por saber sus secretos, tsuruga ren no existía, lo había sabido desde hacia tiempo, cuando el mismo había dicho que era un seudónimo que utilizaba en el mundo del espectáculo, en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la bomba de información que le había sido revelada, pero cuando su corazón se había calmado del acoso de reino, le habían invadido preguntas.  
Y en ese momento estaba llena de ellas. había descubierto otra pequeña bomba de información, eso significaba que todo lo que había leído de él en las revistas era falso, no había nacido en Japón, y evidentemente, no era japonés. La pregunta que mas le rondaba la cabeza en ese momento era;

¿quien era?

¿Todo lo que había vivido con el era una mentira?, o simplemente le había mentido sobre su nombre. ¿Se había enamorado de un personaje o de la verdadera personalidad de ese hombre?

Una pequeña punzada de dolor se instaló en su corazón, e inconscientemente suplicó interiormente que el fuera capaz de decirle lo que en ese momento no podía. De lo contrario, estaría otra vez en un sueño inalcanzable.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave abrazo, la temperatura inmediatamente le subió unos cuantos grados

· - gracias- le dijo ren- ahora mismo no puedo decirte mucho, pero te prometo que te lo diré-le dijo, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de mental de kyoko- cuando esté preparado- pensó para si mismo- y tiene que ser pronto- se dijo a si mismo gesticulando con la boca. Si quería que su relación fuera a alguna parte, tendría que empezar a desnudarse ante kyoko-  
· - ah, vale- le dijo sonrojada sin saber que hacer, dio un paso atrás y acabó golpeándose la cadera con la encimera, y entonces se dio cuenta de porque estaban en la cocina, y de como había empezado todo esto- tsuruga-san... eh.. tenemos que comer..- le dijo cuando su barriga rugió de hambre-

ren se tensó un poco, no le gustaba que lo volviera a llamar "tsuruga-san" ya se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara por su primer nombre, tenía que hacer algo con la tensa situación... de lo contrario, sentía que kyoko se alejaría de el poco a poco, y el progreso que habían hecho hasta ahora no valdría nada.

· - ¿"Tsuruga-san"?- dijo ren con cierto retintín de molestia, se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero... si no hacía algo para aligerar el ambiente sería peor para el- ¿te recuerdo porque estas aquí?- le dijo separándose un poco de ella levantando una ceja y mirándola con una mirada seductora-  
· - ¡no! no lo he olvidado- dijo muy nerviosa, retorciéndose en el abrazo hasta que ren a regañadientes le permitió salir- pe-pero ha sido un shook- empezó a balbucear- verle con los ojos azules aún lo hace mas atractivo así que sin pensar se me ha escapado, ¡lo siento muchísimo!

Mientras kyoko se continuaba disculpando y excusando su comportamiento, ren estaba bastante embobado por el comentario que se le escapó en medio de la frase, y que parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

¿Lo encontraba atractivo con los ojos azules?

En ese momento lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era abrazarla gritando y saltando; ¡le gustan mis ojos!, ¡le gustan mis ojos! ¡me encuentra atractivo!  
Kyoko no lo sabría nunca, pero acababa de hacer que ren tomara una decisión brutal en su vida que podría dejarlo completamente devastado, o que por el contrario, podría hacerlo muy feliz, siempre y cuando hiciera el movimiento adecuado en el sitió adecuado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ren quiso decirle a alguien quien era.

Pero, por ahora, tendría que retirarse, ahora mismo no era una opción decírselo, aún que el impulso por hacerlo le llenaba el corazón.

· - esta bien, te perdono- le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que kyoko diera un respingo involuntario y se pegara mas a la encimera, al ver la reacción ren suavizó su tono- haremos algo- le dijo sonriendo picara-mente- dame un abrazo y quedamos en paz.  
· - ¿Que?- le dijo sonrojada- ¿perdón?- ¿había escuchado bien?, estaba segura que no acababa de oír lo que creía que había oído-  
· - dame un abrazo- le volvió a decir, esta vez abriendo los brazos-  
· - por...¿por qué?- le preguntó sonrojada, ¿porque le pedía eso?, normalmente la besaba de improviso, y en alguna ocasión le había pedido que lo besara, pero nunca que lo abrazara, además, si ella lo abrazaba en ese momento, seguramente no seria capaz de ocultar el latido de su corazón-  
· - ¿prefieres que moje tu pelo en la salsa de tomate?- le dijo juguetona-mente-  
· - ¡no!- dijo poniéndose automáticamente las manos sobre la cabeza, inconscientemente buscando haber si tenia alguna parte de su pelo manchado de salsa de tomate-  
· - entonces...- le dijo riendo

kyoko se sonrojó e hizo una especie de puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos por delante del pecho, parecía como si estuviera reconsiderando acabar con la cabeza en la salsa de tomate antes que querer abrazarlo, la duda, hizo que inconscientemente ren sintiera un agudo dolor en el corazón, se sentía rechazado.

Finalmente suspiró derrotada y se le acercó despacio, rodeando-le la cintura con los brazos

la temperatura de kyoko aumento de cero a cien en menos de dos segundos, el hecho de estar en el pecho de ren abrazándolo tan íntimamente, hacia que su cabeza se nublara y no pensara en otra cosa que estar así durante horas, sabía que eso era imposible, y lo que estaba experimentando ahora mismo tenía fecha de caducidad, pero, mientras durara, pensaba aprovecharse de la situación tanto como pudiera.

Aún que el hecho es que eso no quitaba que le diera vergüenza

ren estaba verdaderamente aliviado de que kyoko lo hubiera aceptado, si le hubiera negado el abrazo, seguramente le habría hecho mas daño de lo que el creía en un principió  
cuando kyoko lo abrazó no perdió tiempo en abrazarla suavemente y en apretarla cerca de su cuerpo, poniendo su mejilla contra el cuello de ella, oliendo su perfume femenino que lo volvía loco.

La alarma del horno sonó, y kyoko estuvo apunto de volverlo a golpear en barbilla por el susto, pero ren reaccionó a tiempo y se apartó unos pasos antes de sentir la dura cabeza de kyoko contra su barbilla, otra vez

kyoko se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y se inclinó repetidas veces para intentar excusarse.

· - ¡lo siento mucho!- le dijo haciéndole repetidas reverencias- ¡seré mas cuidadosa la próxima vez!

Ren se rió suavemente

· - no importa- le dijo riendo- creo que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar- kyoko se sonrojó mas ante el comentario-  
· - de verdad que lo siento mucho- volvió a repetir, esta vez mirándolo a la cara-  
· - no te preocupes, ahora lo que tendríamos que hacer es intentar comer alguna cosa- le dijo mirando la masa que había intentado amasar-¿tendría que probarlo otra vez?- se preguntó a si mismo-

kyoko vio donde estaba mirando y sonrió

· - si quieres, lo puedo hacer yo- le dijo con una sonrisa, ren la miró con una cara adorable, era como si estuviera decidido a amasar la masa sin que le entrara harina en los ojos-o puedes hacerlo tu- le dijo aturdida por su mirada-  
· - esta vez no me equivocaré- le dijo emocionado-

kyoko lo miró con una sonrisa como el volvía a intentar amasar la masa, esta vez, siendo mas cauteloso al esparcir la harina por la masa, en una ocasión a ren le empezó a picar la mejilla, y para no ensuciarse las manos intentó rascarse con el hombro. Haciendo que con ese acto infantil kyoko soltara una leve carcajada  
al final, cuando ya llevaba una rato intentando rascarse la mejilla, kyoko se ofreció ha hacerlo por el.

Se le acercó despacio y le rascó la mejilla suavemente con las uñas, ren la miro con una sonrisa agradecida. Y kyoko lo entendió, no sabía que tenía hacer pizzas que siempre te entraban ganas de rascarte en algún punto de la cara, en el caso de kyoko, siempre le acababa picando una de las dos orejas.

· - gracias- le dijo ren, kyoko sonrió y le dejó espacio para que el extendiera la masa-

Se rió sin poder evitarlo al ver que ren tenía problemas con la masa, no le quedaba ovalada, si no que acababa estirándola en formas rapidísimas, en una de ellas la masa parecía las orejas de un conejo.  
Ren se rió también pero era claro que tenía ganas de acabar con la masa antes de hacer mas el ridículo. Le cortó las "orejas" al conejo y volvió a juntar la masa, esta vez si que pudo por fin hacer una forma ovalada que puso al lado de la de kyoko.  
Evidentemente la masa de kyoko estaba mas bien hecha, pero eso no le quitó el pequeño ataque de orgullo que lo invadió.  
Kyoko se acercó a la bandeja y hizo en menos de un minuto los bordes a la masa, después se dedicaron a decorarla a gusto. Ren la hizo de carne con tomate y huevos por encima, en cambio kyoko hizo una de verduras, se acercó al horno y lo programo a media hora y pusieron la bandeja dentro.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos, hasta que kyoko fue la que lo rompió.

· - he hecho también arroz con pez a la plancha y sopa de miso, ¿quieres comértelos ahora o los guardo en un ben-to para después?- le preguntó, la verdad es que se había pensado en un primer momento que no le costaría despertar tanto rato a ren, por lo que había hecho tanto almuerzo como comida, pensando que de esta manera, podrían comer cerca de las tres y media- había pensado almorzar un poco antes... pero como nos hemos distraído un poco...  
· - no te preocupes, comamos ahora el almuerzo, y antes de marchar si tenemos hambre nos comeremos las pizzas, o si quieres nos las podemos llevar, seguro que a Esther le encantarán. ¿Por cierto que hora es?  
· - Las dos menos cuarto- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad-

por mucho que lo intentara pasar por alto, el nombre de Esther le provocaba una punzada de dolor en el corazón, no estaba segura de como se sentía Esther, pero hasta que no lo supiera tenía intención de guardar sus sentimientos en su interior, no podía estar tranquila, puede que ren solo la viera como a una hermana, pero si Esther lo intentaba seducir, estaba segura que a la larga lo conseguiría  
Esther era una mujer explosiva, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, y estaba segura que ren prefería a una mujer guapa, con clase y madura, que a una chica infantil y de pecho plano como ella

agitó la cabeza para intentar despejar las dudas, y empezó a calentar la comida.  
Ren preparó la mesa poniendo los platos y cubiertos, mientras kyoko se ocupaba de sacar la comida y servia. Cuando empezaron a comer, ninguno no supo que decir, y un silencio incomodo cayo entre ellos  
kyoko estaba metida es sus pensamientos por como se estaba desarrollando la situación, acababa de descubrir un secreto de ren, pero extrañamente no se sentía molesta por que el le hubiera escondido la verdad, le dolía un poco, tenía que admitirlo. Desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por el, se estaba haciendo mas sensible a sus acciones y secretos, tenía ganas de saberlos todos, pero por otra parte, sabía que como ella, ren tenía secretos que no quería revelar, no podría presionarlo, no era justo.  
Pero lo que mas le dolía no saber, era el pasado que habían tenido Esther y el, se compenetraban tan bien, que incluso le daba envidia.

Los pensamientos de ren en cambio, eran mas caóticos, desde que se había descubierto de esa manera tan infantil, sentía que entre ellos dos se había corrido un velo invisible que los separaba cada vez mas. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, cada vez que intentaba hablar, cada palabra que decía le sonaba a excusa, se sentía perdido en su propio mundo.  
Eso no era como actuar, que tenía cada palabra en el guión y solo tenía que seguirlo. No tenía una pauta en su mente para ese tipo de situaciones reales

acabaron de comer y ren ayudó a kyoko a recoger y lavar los platos, ella intentó resistirse, pero al final acabó cediendo, no quería que la mirara todo el día con la mirada del emperador de la noche

· - ¡tsuruga-san!- lo regaño cuando acabaron de lavar los platos- podía haberlo hecho yo misma, ¡yo he ensuciado la cocina, es natural que yo la recoja!

Ren le cogió la muñeca y le dio un tirón haciendo que acabara chocando con su cuerpo, acto seguido la besó. Kyoko estaba tan sorprendida por la repentina acción que no fue capaz de corresponderle, cuando ren se apartó, kyoko tenía los ojos como dos naranjas, mirándolo completamente embobada.  
Parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su mente se aclarara y se apartara de el completamente sonrojada

· - ¡REN!- le grito-  
· - ¿que?- dijo el aludido aparentando estar sorprendido e indignado-  
· - ¿como que que?- dijo kyoko-¡a que a venido eso!- le dijo apartándose de el-  
· - pero... mogami-san- le dijo descaradamente en plan inocente- me has llamado tsuruga-san- le dijo con voz de no haber roto nunca un plato-  
· - ¡pero tu ahora mismo me acabas de llamar mogami-san!  
· - ¡Dios mio!- exclamo con fingida sorpresa- es verdad... ahora debería de tener un castigo...-le dijo horrorizado- estoy impaciente por el  
· - "¡el emperador de la noche!"- pensó con pánico kyoko-

en ese momento kyoko no sabía que hacer, le daba vergüenza, pero eso era estúpido se habían besado un montón de veces, y ella ya lo había besado por propia voluntad antes. Pero de alguna manera, era diferente.  
Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y en ellos vio la diversión que le causaba confundirla de esa manera, pero, había algo mas, algo que la confundió un poco.

¿Miedo?  
¿Ansiedad?

No estaba segura de cual de las dos era, pero estaba claro que algo lo atormentaba. Y de repente como si de un rayo se tratara lo entendió, ren no era "ren"... se estaba abriendo a ella, era alguien mas, e inconscientemente estaba esperando su aprobación para sus actos, con el descubrimiento de su pequeño secreto, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pero no necesariamente tendían que ser malas  
vacilante se acercó a el y se le paró en frente

- hum.. ren...- le dijo dudando- ¿puedo hacerlo actuando como sayaka?- le preguntó, le daba muchísima vergüenza ser kyoko ahora mismo, y estaba claro que por si misma no se sentiría con fuerzas para hacerlo, así que tenía que ser otra persona, alguien como sayaka; una persona segura de si misma y que siempre tenía lo que quería-

· - claro- le dijo sonriendo, intentando evitar que ella no notara lo decepcionado que estaba, pero por otra parte eso podía ser bueno para el, aún que no como el quería que lo fuera- al fin y al cabo es por eso que estamos haciendo estas clases, ¿no?  
· - si- le dijo de repente casi sin poder respirar, era cierto, si no fuera por las clases no tendrían esa intimidad- e-empiezo- le dijo e inmediatamente su cara se transformó, su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa seductora, y todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba sensualidad-

ren se sorprendió por el repentino cambio, había cambiado mas deprisa de lo que había pensado, ella dio un paso y sus cuerpos se tocaron involuntariamente. No supo si fue su personaje o sus sentimientos por un momento contradictorios hacia sayaka que le hicieron dar dos pasos atrás, haciendo que tropezara con una silla y casi acabara por caerse.  
Se enderezó rápidamente y se encontró con kyoko que se le sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura, le cogió el rostro con las dos manos y lo atrajo hasta sus labios.  
Ren no estaba preparado para el explosivo beso que le dio kyoko, abrumado por el deseo inconscientemente hizo que se tirara hacia atrás y a causa de eso casi se cayeron los dos de la silla. kyoko le paso los brazos por el cuello mientras profundizaba el beso, ren le rodeo la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le acarició suavemente el cabello.  
A medida que el beso avanzaba, kyoko poco a poco se empezaba a relajar hasta el punto de que sin darse cuenta sayaka desapareció.  
Ren estaba el la gloria, no quería reconocerlo porque sabía que kyoko en ese momento no era ella misma, pero sinceramente estaba disfrutando gratamente del beso, y su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar a la excitación, y en ese momento no se preocupo por si kyoko llegaba a notarlo, lo importante ahora mismo era disfrutar de la increíble sensación de ese momento.  
La pego un poco mas a su cuerpo y siguió disfrutando del beso.

Kyoko tubo que ponerse un freno a si misma o no sería capaz de parar literalmente de devorarle la boca, tuvo que recordarse a si misma continuamente que eso no era verdad, que lo que estaba haciendo la acabaría condenando otra vez, tuvo que convertir al magnifico hombre que tenía debajo en una copia idéntica de shotaro. Tubo que reproducir en su mente lo que le había hecho shotaro, y solo así se pudo controlar a si misma, y alejarse poco a poco de esos magníficos labios que la habían hipnotizado completamente

cuando se apartó estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y no era precisamente porque tenía frío, si no todo lo contrario, tenía unas ganas locas de volverlo a besar, pero por mucho que la situación la tentara, tenía que controlarse.  
Lo que no se esperaba era que ren se inclinara otra vez para besarla, sorprendida pero mas satisfecha que otra cosa no esperó a que se retirara, le correspondió de la misma manera en la que el la besaba, con cariño pero a la vez con deseo. Parecía increíble lo que estaban haciendo, pero en ese momento kyoko no quería estar en ningún otro sitio que en donde estaba ahora.  
el beso duro un poco menos que el anterior, pero no por eso se disfrutó menos.

- wow...- se le escapó sin querer a kyoko, e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos mirando a ren con los ojos como platos, al ver donde estaba sentada se levantó de un salto y se apartó-

Después del segundo asalto kyoko estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a los ojos, ren se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de kyoko que lo miró de reojo  
ren intentó decir algo inteligente que los sacara de esa incomoda situación, pero estaba demasiado excitado para pensar de manera racional, así que optó por trabajo

· - eso ha estado bien- dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa- esta claro que estas empezando a adaptarte a sayaka- le dijo ren, intentando aparentar normalidad-  
· - eh, gracias- le dijo dolida, había empezando siendo sayaka si, pero gradualmente en el primer beso había desaparecido, en el segundo ni siquiera había pensado en actuar, y en algún rincón de su cuerpo le dolía que ren no lo hubiera notado- hum..- dijo incomoda- ¿que hora es?

Ren se miró la hora intentado tranquilizar su corazón y aparentar normalidad

· - son las cuatro y cuarto- le dijo ren, ni el podía creerse la hora, habían pasado dos horas desde que habían empezado a comer?- tienes hambre?- le preguntó, la comida lo había llenado pero al fin y al cabo era un almuerzo, y posiblemente tendrían hambre mas adelante-  
· - por ahora no, pero de todas maneras nos llevaremos las pizzas por si acaso- le dijo kyoko-  
· - esta bien- la miró un momento y se le acercó lentamente tocándole con la yema de los dedos la piel por debajo de los ojos- pareces cansada, si quieres puedes tomarte una ducha- dijo sonriendo- si necesitas cualquier cosa grita y yo vendré enseguida

kyoko se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario, y de repente le vino algo en la cabeza que le había querido preguntar desde ayer pero que no se había acordado  
· - ren, que es " beautiful pet's"  
· - ah, eso- dijo riendo- ya lo verás cuando lleguemos, te gustará

kyoko se quedó frustrada, tenia esa mirada que indicaba que no pensaba decir nada mas hasta nuevo aviso, así que era poco probable que desembuchara alguna cosa por mucho que se lo intentara sacar.  
Bueno, se dijo, lo descubriría en menos de una hora  
iba a salir de la cocina cuando se acordó de algo

· - ren, ¿podrías poner las pizzas en un taper para llevar?  
· - Claro, no te preocupes por eso y ve a tomar un baño- y para fastidiarla un poco añadió- estoy seguro de haber visto tu pelo manchado de tomate en alguna parte - ren intentó no reírse ante la repentina acción de kyoko-

kyoko dio un respingo y volvió a examinarse el pelo con las manos horrorizada de que pudiera llegar a tener el pelo manchado de tomate sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, se paso las manos repetidamente por el pelo examinándose-lo a fondo, estaba segura de que antes se lo había comprobado bien, pero si ren decía que lo tenía manchado es que seguramente lo tenía.

Kyoko oyó un sonido extraño y Levantó la cabeza un momento para comprobar que era, solo para encontrarse a ren intentando no reír por su reacción, y entonces lo comprendió, le había tomado el pelo. Enfadada lo miró con una mirada muy a lo mio.  
Y ren en ese momento no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa por miedo a caer al suelo por el repentino ataque de risa

- tsuruga-san... - le dijo con voz sombría, ren levantó la cabeza un momento de su posición encorvada en la mesa y la miro, pero eso no sirvió de nada, volvió a reír a su costa-

enfadada, kyoko se giró dándole la espalda a ren e hizo lo que le había sugerido, se fue al cuarto de invitados y se tomo un baño rápido, se había olvidado completamente de ducharse porque había entrado en pánico por culpa de la hora, pero ahora podía relajarse por un rato y de paso intentar que se le fuera el pequeño enfado con ren, lo amaba con locura, si, pero a veces le tomaba el pelo, como ahora y no le gustaba, porque ella se lo acababa creyendo.

Tenía que relajarse, si continuaban de esa manera se acabarían distanciando sin darse cuenta, y eso en parte era su culpa. Estaba un poco enfadada porque no le tenía la suficientemente confianza como para decirle su verdadero nombre, pero, por otra parte, no podía enfadarse con el, todo el mundo tenía secretos, y ella no era nadie para que le diera explicaciones  
aún que eso no quitaba que le doliera su silencio, solo esperaba que en algún momento como el le había dicho se lo dijera, ¿no pedía demasiado no?

Cuando saliera de la ducha, se dijo, sería una nueva kyoko. Nada de silencios incómodos, tenia que crear ambiente cualquier cosa, aún que la conversación incluyera a yashiro

muy lejos del apartamento alguien estornudó de repente

· - alguien debe de estar hablando de mi- dijo yashiro sonándose la nariz- o solo es culpa de este resfriado...

llevaban ya un buen rato en coche, pero parecía que ren estaba mudo, no había dicho nada desde que habían subido al coche, e interiormente kyoko se pregunto si lo había ofendido de alguna manera. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero acto seguido volvía a mirar hacia delante ignorándola por completo, kyoko se miró lo que llevaba en cima, unos pantalones téjanos, acompañados de una botas altas, una camisa de rayas con los puños rosas que sobresalían de un jersey de lana de color verde claro y un anorac que ahora mismo estaba en su falda junto con una bufanda de lana verde oscuro, no había nada estaño con su ropa, ¿o si?

· - ren, ¿donde vamos exactamente?- le preguntó-  
· - a beautiful pet's  
· - eso ya lo se, ¿lo que quiero saber es donde está eso de beautiful pet's, está en tokyo?  
· - Si, pero en las afueras, en las montañas  
· - ¿las montañas? ¿Que no es una tienda de mascotas?- le preguntó confundida, es que con ese nombre no podía ser nada mas, al ver que ren sonreía cambió su respuesta- ¿es un centro veterinario?  
· - No- dijo divertido- ninguna de las dos  
· - ¡joo!- le dijo frustrada- ¡dame alguna pista o algo!  
· - No, es una sorpresa, le dijiste a Esther que te gustaban los animales no?, pues yo no pienso aplastarte la ilusión diciéndote que es  
· - oh, te aseguro que no me la aplastarás- dijo con los ojos iluminados de la emoción-  
· - vamos, que ya casi llegamos.- le dijo animándola-

ren se desvió hacia una montaña, se habían pasado casi media hora en coche por la autopista, hasta que ren se había desviado en un cruce casi desierto que daba a una base de una montaña pequeñita, parecía que no habían casas a la vista. Ren empezó a subirla  
diez minutos después se desvió por un camino que daba hacia una casa de aspecto rural, parecía una casa de agricultura española, era muy rustica, hecha con piedras y con tejados altos, tenía la entrada decorada con pinos y un pequeño jardín, ren aparcó fuera de la entrada, cerca de la puerta y salió del coche. Dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a kyoko. Esta, aturdida, salió del coche admirando la casa, no, la casa no, si no recordaba mal, se llamaba "masía".

Siempre le había fascinado España, sobre todo Barcelona, con sus monumentos y arquitectura la habían cautivado, cuando era pequeña, siempre había soñado con ir a Barcelona con su príncipe azul, que en ese entonces era shotaro. Había pensado que cuando el se hiciera famoso en todo el mundo podría acompañarlo a diferentes países, pero sus sueños nunca habían sido compartidos. Así que inconscientemente se había hecho a la idea de que nunca sería capaz de salir de Japón  
Pero ahora mismo estaba viendo una autentica masía catalana en Japón, y eso la emociono

· - como..., ¿porque... esta esto aquí?- le dijo a ren sin mirarlo, admirando la estructura-  
· - bueno, es donde teníamos que ir, esto es beautiful pet's, hemos quedado aquí con Esther  
· - ¿¡en serió!- le dijo emocionada casi saltando de la emoción-  
· - si- dijo sonriendo, pero kyoko no lo vio estaba mas concentrada en contemplar la masía-

ren la vio radiante de felicidad, pero de repente pareció como si se le hubiera esfumado y empezó a entrar en pánico

· - ¡si lo hubiera sabido habría traído una cámara de fotos!- exclamó-  
· - yo tengo una- le dijo ren, y solo entonces kyoko lo miró-  
· - ¿de verdad?  
· - Si, la tengo en el maletero, pero ahora no es prudente sacarla, no quiero que sufra algún accidente  
· - ¿que accidente?- le dijo extrañada-  
· - nada, no me hagas caso, cuando entres lo entenderás

le puso una mano suavemente en la cintura y la instó a caminar, en algunas ocasiones ren tenía que quedarse quieto porque kyoko se había quedado embobada mirando cualquier detalle de la masía con ojo a visor, pero no le importaba, esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de kyoko  
llegaron por fin a la entrada después de pasarse casi cinco minutos recorriendo una distancia de veinte metros, kyoko se quedó embobada con las enredaderas que cubrían la parte delantera de la masía, a excepción de las ventanas y la puerta, todo era verde, sin que ella se diera cuenta, ren se acercó a la puerta y llamó.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, kyoko se sorprendió al encontrar a una mujer de unos cuarenta años que llevaba un perro a su lado, se fijó que la mujer parecía ser ciega, y el perro era su guía, eso la confundió un poco, ¿que hacía una mujer ciega en la cima de una montaña alejada de la civilización?

· - tooru-san- dijo ren suavemente- ¿está Esther dentro?  
· - Ah, ¡tsuruga-san!- dijo ella levantando las manos y tocándole la cara para llegar a identificarlo mejor- es un placer tenerlo aquí otra vez, hacía mucho que no venía- dijo suavemente- Esther esta dando de comer a Falada, la encontraras en el establo  
· - gracias tooru-san

la mujer se apartó y los dejó pasar, kyoko no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer ciega.

· - en-encantada- le dijo kyoko cuando tooru cerró la puerta-  
· - ah, tu debes de ser kyoko, Esther me ha hablado mucho de ti-  
· - si- dijo sorprendida-  
· - bueno, ya que eres amiga de Esther y ren, espero que también te gusten mucho los animales, si estas aquí te tienen que gustar. Aún recuerdo a shingo cuando no sabía donde se metía- sacudió un poco la cabeza- espero que Esther no te haya arrastrado hasta aquí- dijo horrorizada- no sería la primera vez  
· - eh, no... no- dijo, pero la verdad es que si que la había invitado sin decirle donde iba-  
· - eso espero, si te arrastra alguna vez dímelo y ya me encargaré yo de castigar-la- dijo decidida, kyoko por un momento se pregunto como demonios sería capaz castigar-la-  
· - eh, tooru-san será mejor que vayamos donde está Esther- dijo ren intentando sacar de ese extraño momento a kyoko-  
· - esta bien- dijo tooru divertida- ve hacia el comedor, es mas corto por ahí, posiblemente te encuentres a víctor, creo haberlo oído hace poco en la cocina  
· - esta bien. Gracias tooru-san

ren acompañó a tooru hacia el comedor, era bastante grande y estaba decorado en tonos tierra y madera, perecía que la habitación tenia la intención de transportarte al otoño, habían dos sillones largos de cuero marrón que formaban una L, y kyoko noto que había alguien sentado en ellos, seguramente era víctor.

· - hola víctor- le dijo ren en ingles- quiero presentarte a alguien- le dijo poniendo a kyoko a su lado, el tal víctor se giró y los miró a los dos un momento antes de sonreír acercándose a ren y rodear-lo con un abrazo de oso-

vícotor era un hombre alto, seguramente no llegaba a los treinta años, de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, era incluso mas alto que ren, debía de hacer metro noventa por lo menos. Después de abrazar a ren procedió a hacerlo con kyoko, ella se asusto y se tensó en el acto por tan repentino atrevimiento, estaba claro que el hombre no era japones, y parecía que aún no estaba acostumbrado a sus costumbres  
unos segundos después se apartó y le hizo una reverencia a kyoko, esta, tensa como estaba solo atino a inclinar un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo, después el hombre se volvió a sentar en el sillón y siguió comiendo un pastel de fresa que tenia a medio comer.  
En todo el rato, víctor no habló en ningún momento

kyoko lo miró extrañada, pero siguió a ren hacia la parte trasera de la masía, kyoko quedo impresionada con lo que vio a unos quinientos metros de la puerta trasera había un establo con tres caballos, y no los veía, pero estaba segura de que habían un montón de perros, porque se oían desde cualquier lado

· - víctor es mudo- le dijo ren a kyoko- por eso no ha hablado y te ha abrazado, seguramente pensaba que no lo entenderías si empezaba ha hablar con las manos-  
· - ¿mudo?- dijo sorprendida, ¿primero una mujer ciega y ahora un hombre mudo?-  
· - si, Esther da trabajo a las personas con discapacidades, la mayoría de las personas que trabajan aquí tienen alguna discapacidad- le dijo sonriendo- Esther suele decir, que mientras no tengas problemas mentales eres perfectamente apto para trabajar  
· - eso es muy noble...- dijo impresionada-  
· - si, es una de las cosas que admiro de Esther, ella no se gasta el dinero en joyas, ni siquiera en casas grandes, todo lo que gana se lo gasta en campañas beneficias y en centros de rescate a los animales, algunas veces pienso que ese corazón que tiene se lo acabarán arrancando, es demasiado buena con la gente.

Kyoko miró a ren con admiración, entendía ahora lo que el sentía por Esther, era lo mismo que ella había sentido alguna vez por shotaro, admiración.  
Puede que ella en un primer momento se hubiera pensado que era amor, pero no lo era, era admiración, y teniendo encuentra que shotaro había sido su amigo de la infancia desde los cinco años, su admiración solo creció. Porque tenía una estrella por amigo, porque ese amigo le había pedido que se fuera con el a tokyo, porque ella y solo ella lo mantenía.  
Había intentado hacer feliz a shotaro con todo su corazón para que el sueño del niño que adoraba se hiciera realidad, pero... eso nunca paso, para shoraro lo que hacia no era suficiente para impresionarlo... al fin y al cabo, todo lo que había hecho por el no sirvió de nada porque lo único que había conseguido con eso, era ponerse triste

pero no era lo mismo con ren, Esther era una buena persona que ayudaba a los demás de una forma demasiado extremista, según había entendido. no la conocía muy bien, es mas era una desconocida, pero, esperaba que ren no tuviera que experimentar nunca, lo que ella había experimentado con shotaro.  
Interiormente rogó, para que Esther no fuera de ese tipo

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido inusual, levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con un caballo que venía al galope hacia ellos, cuando el jinete se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que era Esther, estaba montada en un caballo precioso de color negro y en la frente tenia una mancha blanca

· - wow- dijo kyoko- ¡pareces toda una amazona!- dijo emocionada, y Esther se sonrojo como una bombilla-  
· - no hay para tanto- dijo avergonzada-  
· - ¡pero es que es impresionante!- exclamo emocionada kyoko, dirigiéndose al caballo para acariciarlo-  
· - ¿quieres aprender?- dijo Esther, kyoko se emociono mas si era posible-  
· - ¡si!-dijo emocionada-

ren miró sonriendo como kyoko se acercó al caballo de esther y le empezó a acariciar el cuello, sus ojos reflejaban una emoción tan infantil que le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

· - Cuando quieras- dijo Esther sonriendo- primero tengo que hablar de unas cosas con ren, pero después, soy toda tuya  
· - "porque tengo la sensación de que acabaré arrepintiéndome de haber venido"- se preguntó a si mismo-espero que no tenga nada que ver con los perros- le dijo sospechosamente, aún se acordaba de lo que le había pasado otra vez que vino-  
· - eres muy cruel, no fue para tanto- le dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo, vigilando de no golpear a kyoko en el proceso-  
· - ¿que no fue para tanto?, ¿sabes los moratones que tuve al día siguiente?  
· - No es mi culpa que te fueras hacia un desnivel  
· - ¡yo no me fui a un desnivel, fueron tus perros!- se defendió indignado, Esther no parecía en lo mas mínimo afectada por la mirada del emperador de la noche que le estaba dando, es mas, no se podía llamarse emperador de la noche a la mirada que le estaba dando porque no estaba ocultando sus pensamientos con una radiante sonrisa. En ese momento, ren estaba mostrando una expresión de enfado, interiormente kyoko se encogió de miedo.-

kyoko notó que solo con Esther, ren perdía los estribos de esa manera, y ella no parecía intimidada por su mirada, cosa que por lo que ella sabía, la mayoría de gente que se habían cruzado con esa mirada, se habían alejado espantados.

· - tu fuiste la que insistió en que los paseara todos a la vez- dijo con la voz grave, como si estuviera intentando contenerse para soltar un gruñido-y tampoco me avisaste de que todos los perros eran de caza  
· -¿Y que culpa tenia yo de que una liebre se te cruzara por el camino?

Kyoko se los quedó mirando embobada, estaban hablando de cosas que ella no comprendía, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, estaba tranquila, y pensándolo bien, la situación era graciosa, solo de imaginarse a ren siendo arrastrado por perros cazadores... le entraba la risa

· - ¿sabes las ganas que tengo ahora mismo de estrangularte?-le preguntó exasperado-  
· - no, pero gracias por el aviso, así cuando mi "antena" detecte algo sospechoso detrás de mi, ya sabré a quien culpar- dijo sonriendo-  
· - que es eso de la antena?- le preguntó confundido-  
· - ah, eso es a lo que yo llamo instinto femenino  
· - no querrás decir intuición- le dijo levantando una ceja-  
· - no, instinto- le dijo sonriendo- es esa sensación que tienes cuando puedes llegar a estar en peligro  
· - insinúas que soy peligroso?  
· - Ah, no lo se- le dijo sonriendo y mirando a kyoko- kyoko-chan tu que piensas, hace un momento me ha dicho que tenía ganas de estrangularme, ¿debería preocuparme?

Kyoko la miró espantada, que debería decirle, que si, que debería de asustada?, porque sinceramente la mirada con la que veía a Esther le daba pavor, pero estaba segura de que ren no sería capaz de estrangularla, ¿verdad?  
Con esa mirada sinceramente tenía sus dudas, si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo Esther estaría muerta

· - ¿porque le tienes que preguntar a ella?- dijo ren mirando a Ester con reproche-  
· - ¡aj!- dijo fastidiada- no te lo tomes tan a pecho, es una broma, una broma- dijo Esther con exasperación, su tono parecía cansado como si el comentario que había dicho tendría claramente que hacer reír a la gente. pero al ver que kyoko no se reía o hacia algún comentario añadió- no te preocupes por lo que yo pueda decir, ren suele decirme que estoy un poco loca- le dijo sonriendo- si te sientes incomoda en algún momento por algún comentario que haya dicho solo tienes que decírmelo, no me ofenderé- y para dar mas fe a su palabra añadió- ren lo hace continuamente y aún tiene que llegar el momento que me enfade de verdad con el.

Kyoko la miró como si no se acabara de creer lo que había dicho Esther, pero después de un rato le contestó

· - va- vale- le dijo insegura, no sabía ni en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero, supuso que Esther era una de esas mujeres que tienes que seguir-le la corriente porque sino son de las que no te dejarían en paz-  
· - ¿ves que bien ren?- le dijo Ester al aludido- ya somos amigas- dicho esto le golpeo la espalda a kyoko, kyoko dio un paso hacia delante debido a la fuerza del golpe, no le hizo daño, pero fue lo suficiente brusco para asustarla un poco-  
· - ¡Esther!- dijo ren regañándola- ¡tienes que aprender a comportarte como los japoneses!- la riño- estás haciendo que se sienta incomoda!  
· - ¡No es verdad!- le reclamó ofendida- ¿verdad que no?- le dijo a kyoko que esta no sabía ni como salir de donde se había metido sin querer-  
· - kyoko-chan díselo- dijo ren mirándola con esperanza-

kyoko se removió incomoda en la mano que Esther tenia en su hombro e intentó ser lo mas educada posible, intentando no ofender-la.  
Kyoko levantó la cabeza temerosa de que Esther se pudiera enfadar por lo que estaba a punto de decir, y para su horror se encontró tanto a ren como a Esther mirándola.

· - ah, yo...- empezó avergonzada- no estoy muy acostumbrada al contacto físico con personas que acabo de conocer- acabó bajando la cabeza arrepentida-

por un momento, empezó a sentir miedo de que la pudiera despreciar o odiar por el comentario que acababa de decir, por extraño que pareciera, se sentía como si su madre en ese momento la estuviera rechazando otra vez, y con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba peor se sentía

· - lo ves que te decía- dijo ren de repente- la has incomodado, a veces no piensas en como reaccionaran las otras personas, ¿porque siempre tienes que reaccionar con alguien que acabas de conocer como si lo conocieras de toda la vida?  
· - Para aligerar el ambiente?- dijo con unas sonrisa nerviosa, después apartó la mano del hombro de kyoko e hizo una profunda reverencia- lo siento mucho  
· - ah, no tranquila no pasa nada- dijo kyoko alarmada-  
· - ¿de verdad?- dijo Esther en una especie de puchero adorable-  
· - de verdad- por algún motivo Esther le recordaba a ren, y no sabía porque. Si en algún momento ren se pusiera a hacer esa cara tan adorable no sería capaz de negar-le nada. Por suerte para ella, aún no la había aprendido-  
· - los japoneses son muy raros- murmuró por lo bajo Esther pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que kyoko y ren la oyeran-  
· - ¡Esther!- la regaño ren- ¿no será que eres tu la rara?- se quejó ren-  
· - nah, todos son unos mojigatos-  
· - Esther!- dijo escandalizado- ¿te has olvidado de que tienes a uno en frente?- le dijo ren mirando a kyoko que esta no sabía que decir ante la situación-  
· - tu y yo también lo somos- apuntó esther-  
· - si, pero solo en parte, y además nos criamos en otro país, así que intenta respetar a los japoneses y a su cultura.  
· - Pero si los respeto...- se quejó- solo estoy constatando un hecho...  
· - ¡Esther!  
· - ¿que?- dijo con fastidio-  
· - callate antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas  
· - Mmm, jo no eres divertido...

ren la miró con ojo critico, esther lo miró y pareció comprender lo que le quería decir

· - está bien- dijo esther- siento mucho si te han ofendido mis comentarios- dijo esther a kyoko inclinándose otra vez-  
· - puedo comprender, que a los extranjeros, no comprendan algunas cosas de nuestra cultura- dijo kyoko, la verdad es que se había sorprendido mucho por los comentarios de Esther.-

era la primera vez que oía ese tipo de comentarios, y extrañamente no se había ofendido, es más, quería intercambiar opiniones culturales con Esther, tenía curiosidad por saber como pensaban los extranjeros de los japoneses, tanto en las cosas buenas como en las malas.  
Cuando estaba en el riokan, había escuchado muchos comentarios de los extranjeros americanos, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de trabajar e intentar entablar una conversación sobre culturas. Siempre se había sorprendido mucho que los extranjeros se sorprendieran por como se sentaban los japoneses, o por como tenían de limpia la ciudad...  
para kyoko eran cosas muy simples, y como nunca había salido de japón, se preguntaba secretamente, como deberían ser las calles de los otros países para que los extranjeros alabaran tanto las calles de japón.

· - kyoko no te tienes que contener- dijo ren preocupado.- si te ha ofendido tienes que decírselo porque si no en algún momento sin darse cuenta puede que se le escapen mas comentarios que puedan llegar a ofenderte  
· - ren-san, no hace falta que te preocupes, no me ha ofendido, entiendo perfectamente que los extranjeros tienen diferentes opiniones respecto a nuestra cultura, y si a Esther-san no le molestaría, me gustaría algún día, poder intercambiar opiniones culturales- acabó, ren la miró con la boca abierta, y Esther increíblemente emocionada-  
· - ¡pues cuando quieras!- le dijo Esther casi saltando de la emoción- ¡si quieres ahora mismo!- dijo de golpe, pero de repente reflexiono sobre lo que había dicho- mierda- dijo en un suspiro- hoy no podrá ser, tengo que hablar con ren de algo importante, pero cuando quieras nos ponemos a ello, pensándolo bien pasaremos mucho rato juntas cuando rodemos la película, así que si quieres algún día después de salir del set, podríamos ir a comer todos juntos  
· - ¡me encantaría!- dijo emocionada-  
· - perfecto, pues ya tenemos plan- dijo Esther sonriendo- ven con migo kyoko que te enseñaré algo que te puede gustar- le dijo cogiendo las riendas del caballo y dirigiéndose hacia la cuadra, kyoko y ren la siguieron-

kyoko interiormente se preguntaba que era eso que le podría gustar tanto, si desde el mismísimo momento en el que había puesto un pie en beautiful pe'ts le había gustado todo. incluso el pequeño detalle de que los asistentes y empleados eran personas con dificultades en el mundo real.  
Miró a ren por el rabillo del ojo, y notó que este estaba un poco tenso, al principio se pensó que era por algo que ella hubiera dicho, ya que de vez en cuando la miraba discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero después se acordó de la pequeña discusión que había tenido con esther.  
Kyoko vio como esther dejó el caballo en la cuadra, quitando-le las riendas y la silla, después se giró hacia ella y le dio un manojo de paja

· - ¿quieres darle de comer?- pregunto con una sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro de kyoko-  
· - ¿puedo?- dijo asombrada-  
· - claro, cogelo- le dijo tendiéndole el manojo de paja-

kyoko lo cogió con una sonrisa de niña, que hizo que ren se riera suavemente, era adorable cuando actuaba de esa manera. Se acercó poco a poco al caballo y le tendió la paja.  
Falada, que así era como se llamaba el caballo, sacó la cabeza de la cuadra, y mordió la paja que le tendía kyoko, ella se quedó mirando ese simple acto como si fuera un milagro, Falada empezó a tirar de la paja mientras comía mas, hasta que llegó el punto en que los labios del caballo tocaron la mano de kyoko, esta se asustó y soltó la paja.  
Esther y ren ser rieron de ella, kyoko hizo un puchero adorable, pero lo dejó pasar.  
Se quedó mirando a Falada durante un buen rato analizando si sería sensato volver a acercarse al animal, y es que, el caballo la fascinaba, no había visto nunca a uno de verdad, era la primera vez que veía y tocaba a uno, por lo que estaba mas emocionada que asustada.  
Fascinada por el hermoso animal, kyoko se le volvió acercar con la confianza renovada, levantó la mano empezando a acariciar el hocico del animal, Falada se quedaba quieto comiendo la paja como si no notara el contacto. Una vez se acabó la paja dio un paso rápido y restregó su cabeza en el brazo de kyoko, haciendo que esta diera un respingo y se alejara del animal.  
Esther estalló en carcajadas, mientras veía a kyoko confundida mirando al caballo con una mirada acusatoria.  
Encorvo la espalda y siguió riendo, al principió kyoko estaba un poco avergonzada por el motivo por el cual Esther se estaba riendo, pero, después de unos segundos mas, se dio cuenta con horror de que Esther no estaba respirando, se estaba ahogando con su propia risa.  
Ren se le acercó por la espalda, cogiéndole un brazo y levantándola un poco.

· - esther, tranquilízate y respira con calma- dijo ren frotándole la espalda- a menos que quieras ahogarte- le recomendó divertido, esther tenia la peculiaridad de que cuando se reía a carcajadas dejaba de respirar mientras la risa continuaba, haciendo que en algunas ocasiones casi se ahogara al no poder respirar-

esther pareció calmarse un poco al notar a ren frotándole la espalda, pero aún así no podía evitar que de vez en cuando le saliera una risa contenida. Ren tuvo que esperar casi cinco minutos para que esther se calmara completamente

· - ¿mejor?- dijo kyoko preocupada-  
· - eh..., si mejor- dijo esther avergonzada, se había estado apunto de ahogar de risa delante de kyoko, y lo peor de todo, es que la había hecho preocupar- lo siento- dijo completamente sonrojada, en ese momento tenia ganas de esconder la cabeza en el suelo como los avestruces-

kyoko no sabía si estar preocupada o reírse de la situación, pero ya que la situación parecía difícil opto por preocuparse, y es que era la primera vez en su vida que veía a alguien dejar de respirar mientras se partía de risa, hubo un momento en el que pensaba que se ahogaría de risa, y lo decía literalmente, la pobre estaba muy sonrojada, pero ahora kyoko no sabía si era de vergüenza, o por el mal trago que había pasado.

· - ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?- le preguntó kyoko preocupada-  
· - no, tranquila- dijo aún jadeando un poco- no hace falta  
· - esta bien- dio un paso a tras aliviada, pero solo sirvió para que falada le mordiera el jersey- ¡ei!- le dijo sorprendida, tirando de su ropa para recuperar-la, no fue difícil sacarle el jersey de la boca, pero kyoko en ese momento aprendió una valiosa lección en referencia a ese caballo en especifico, no acercarse-le a menos que llevara ropa para que se pudiera ensuciar y romper-  
· - lo siento- le dijo esther conteniéndose como podía de soltar una carcajada- tendría que haberte avisado, de que a veces falada le da por morder la ropa- dijo con mirada culpable- lo siento  
· - "si lo llego a saber me traigo el uniforme de lo-ve-me" - pensó kyoko-  
· - bueno, creo que nos hemos distraído mucho con falada, ven, te llevaré con los perros-

ren miró a kyoko seguir a Esther con un nuevo entusiasmo, se había dado cuenta que desde que habían llegado había sentido curiosidad por los ladridos de los perros, en realidad, había tenido curiosidad por todo. Ren incluso había pensado que kyoko tenía en mente ver la cocina.  
Sonrió, daba igual en que parte de la masía la llevara esther, estaba seguro que por la cara que ponía, que no le importaría en absoluto, con cada pequeña cosa que esther le mostraba (como por ejemplo el ruedo donde domaban a los caballos o la cerca donde los dejaban sueltos para que comieran) kyoko se iluminaba, parecía una niña en navidad.

Cuando llegaron a las jaulas de los perros, kyoko se iluminó, y es que en vez de jaulas parecían jardines, habían diez, y cada uno hacia mas o menos veinte metros, en cada uno la baya era mas o menos gruesa, dependiendo de las razas y de las edades de los animales, había incluso una cerca, con solo cachorros de menos de un año.

· - esta es la zona de juegos- dijo esther- los dejamos aquí la mayor parte del día, y a menos que llueva, aquí es donde estarán durante todo el día, por la noche los encerramos en sus respectivas jaulas por seguridad-  
· - ¿por seguridad?- dijo kyoko extrañada-  
· - si, por el día, hay varias personas que los vigilan, pero por la noche no, y ha habido veces que dependiendo de la hora del día y de la época del año, los lobos los han atacado- kyoko soltó una exclamación de dolor- por eso, cuando empieza a oscurecer, los encerramos en las jaulas.  
· - No te preocupes kyoko, desde el último ataque hace cuatro años, no han habido ninguno mas- le dijo ren- esther se ha encargado de que todo el mundo esté enterado de los riesgos  
· - pero … pero...  
· - no pasa nada, por suerte para nosotros, desde que construí beautyful pet's solo han conseguido matar a un perro, y si no fuera porque era un tekel estoy segura de que hubiera sobrevivido

kyoko se la quedó mirando no muy convencida, puede que solo hubiera sido uno, pero murió, no estaba seguro de que raza era el tekel, pero por la forma lo había dicho ester supuso que era pequeña

¿tal vez como un chiwawa?

Se preguntó al ver a unos cuantos mezclados con otras razas mas pequeñas. Justo al lado de esa jaula había otra con perros el mucho mas grandes, de color negro, y por el aspecto que tenían debían de ser peligrosos.

· - son peligrosos- dijo kyoko viendo a un grupo de rottweiler-  
· - me preguntas la raza o el comportamiento de esos perros en especifico-kyoko la miro sin comprender nada, ester sonrió un poco y contestó- el rottweiler se considera una raza peligrosa, si- al ver la mirada horrorizada de kyoko modificó dialogo- pero estos no son peligrosos, aún que la raza sea peligrosa, es en cuestión de la educación que le das al perro lo que definirá su carácter, ninguno de los que están en estos recintos son peligrosos, puede que sean de raza peligrosa, pero nos hemos encargado de que sean dóciles. Posiblemente si entraras en ese recinto, lo único que harían para asustarte seguramente sería saltar encima de ti

kyoko los miro con nuevos ojos pero aún tenia un poco de miedo al acercarse

· - no te preocupes si quieres puedo dejarte ver los cachorros- los ojos de kyoko se iluminaron-  
· - ¿en serio?-  
· - si, pero ya te aviso, tendrás que ponerte algo en cima de la ropa que llevas  
· - ¿porque?  
· - Porque como son cachorros, lo primero que aran los que se te acerquen, será posiblemente morderte la ropa, los cachorros tienden a morder todo lo que se les pone por delante cuando los dientes les empiezan a crecer, y me sentiría muy mal si te estropearan la ropa que llevas  
· - oh, eh, gracias- dijo conmovida-  
· - de nada, desde el primer momento en el que te vi, tuve el presentimiento de que te gustarían los animales, desde entonces que había planeado traerte aquí. Hace tres semanas, kimiko encontró a una perra abandonada en el bosque y nos la trajo aquí, la perra estaba preñada y dio a luz a seis perritos, desgraciadamente la perra murió por desnutrición y por varias cosas mas. Pero cinco de los cachorros sobrevivieron, kimiko los está cuidando en el centro veterinario- señalo a una zona donde había una extensión de la masía, el tamaño era parecido a un autobús- ahí tenemos la zona veterinaria para las curas de los animales, si quieres te los puedo enseñar.  
· - ¡Si!- dijo encantada-

Esther la llevó hacia el veterinario mientras ren esperaba a fuera, parecía que kyoko se lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que el creía, eso era bueno, lo que no le había tanta gracia, era el hecho de que esther le había llamado para hablar sobre la relación que tenía con kyoko. Dios esa mujer acabaría por ponerlo de los nervios, ¿no podía meter-se en sus propios asuntos?  
Se pasó una mano por la cara con fastidio, siempre se había metido en sus problemas, pero en lo que se refería a mujeres, esa era la primera vez, y eso lo aterraba, esther podía ser a veces como una apisonadora, y cuando caías en sus redes, mas vale que estuvieras preparado para el gran sermón, le entraban escalofríos al pensar que es lo que le querría decir  
sintió algo en el hombro, y dio un respingo asustado mirando en esa dirección, se encontró a esther, mirándolo divertido

· - no me des esos sustos-  
· - si estuvieras prestando atención no te los daría- le dijo divertida- kyoko se quedará con kimiko durante un rato, dándoles de beber con el biberón a los perritos, tu por el contrario, me tienes algo que contar- le dijo- ven con migo

le cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta una charca cerca del centro veterinario, ese era el lugar favorito de esther porque podía vigilar a los perros y disfrutar del paisaje a la vez, la primera vez que había venido con ella aquí no le había parecido atractivo, sobretodo porque aún estaban con las obras del centro y el paisaje no era muy bonito, pero ahora que todo estaba construido, entendía porque esther había estado tan contenta con ese sitio

· - bien, ahora dime ren- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos- que te impide confesarte a kyoko  
· - no creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella- le dijo enfadado-  
· - es verdad, no es de mi incumbencia, pero, es la primera vez que te veo enamorado- le dijo sonriendo-¿no es normal que quiera saber como te enamoraste de ella?  
· - esther esto no es una broma, no me gusta que te metas en mi vida privada-  
· - ya lo se que no te gusta, pero ren, yo SOY una mujer  
· - dime algo que no sepa- dijo con fastidio-  
· - no me refiero a eso, solo intento decirte, que puedo empatizar mejor con kyoko de lo que nunca lo harás tu, sin animo de ofender, pero a veces los hombres necesitáis un empujón femenino en las relaciones románticas, y mas tu, que es tu primera vez en esto  
· - esther esto no es gracioso  
· - no estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo intento darte un empujoncito hacia el buen camino, dime, que conoces sobre ella  
· - Esther...  
· - no estoy hablando de ti ahora, te estoy preguntando por kyoko

ren la miro con suspicacia, ella tramaba algo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no sabía donde quería llegar

· - esther no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es  
· - no lo estoy poniendo yo difícil, eres tu que eres muy lento para las cosas, solo intento ayudarte, intento saber que es lo que le ha impedido a kyoko acercarse mas a ti  
· - que quieres decir- dijo con el ceño fruncido-  
· - en mi opinión, kyoko no es tan invulnerable a tus encantos  
· - ¿que?- ¿le estaba diciendo que kyoko se sentía atraída hacia el?-eso es imposible, yo no he visto nada parecido a la atracción  
· - eso es porque hay algo que la retiene  
· - claro, su venganza hacia fuwa sho  
· - ¿su que?- dijo estañada-  
· - nada dejalo  
· - ren, no me hagas perder la paciencia contigo, dime que es lo que pasa  
· - ….- ren apretó la mandíbula, pero al final soltó entre dientes- ella no quiere amar  
· - ¿quien te ha dicho esa tontería?- le preguntó sorprendida-  
· - ella misma  
· - ren, no se que es lo que ha pasado en la vida de kyoko, y estoy segura que tu no me lo dirás, pero te diré algo que si se que es verdad; no hay mujer en el mundo que no quiera ser amada, todas y cada una de ellas quieren ser amadas y amar por igual- le dijo cogiéndole la cara con las dos manos- si kyoko a renunciado al amor, es porque ha pasado algo en su vida que le destrozo el corazón, pero, estoy segura, que muy dentro de su corazón aún espera a alguien que la ame, puede que ni ella misma se de cuenta de eso, pero está esperando ren, y si tu lo haces bien, puede que seas tu.

Ren retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido, de donde había salido toda esa sabiduría, ¿desde cuando esther era tan perceptiva?

· - ren te lo volveré a repetir por si acaso, kyoko se siente atraída por ti, no se si es amor porque llevo muy poco conociéndola, pero estoy seguro, que en su corazón ocupas una parte muy importante, si tu ignoras esa parte, el resultado no puede ser bueno  
· - como puedes estar tan segura- le preguntó sorprendido-  
· - ren, ¿no te lo he dicho? SOY una mujer, igual que los hombres os percatáis del que esta enamorado de otra persona, las mujeres hacemos lo mismo- le dijo divertida al ver su cara aturdida- ren, ¿que es lo que le impide acercarse a ti?  
· - Como quieres que lo sepa- le pregunto exasperado- si lo que has dicho es verdad (que lo dudo) yo no me he dado cuenta, como quieres que me haya dado cuenta de lo que le impide acercarse a mi  
· - por eso te estoy diciendo que me respondas a mis preguntas, que sabes de ella  
· - no creo que sea yo el que te lo tenga que decir.  
· - Esta bien, cambiaré la pregunta, cuanto sabes de ella, me refiero a su vida personal, mucho, poco, regular...  
· - bastante- le dijo sorprendido, la verdad es que sabía mas cosas de ella de lo que ella sabía que sabia-  
· - y que sabe ella de ti- los ojos de ren se abrieron de golpe-  
· - nada- iba a decir casi nada, pero realmente kyoko no sabia nada de nada de el-  
· - ahí está, como quieres que se acerque a ti cuando eres tu quien la aleja de ti  
· - ¿que?  
· - Para empezar una relación, se necesita la confianza mutua- al ver la cara de ren rectifico- que no dudo que tengáis, que quiero decir es que no puedes empezar una relación con alguien cuando esa persona no sabe nada de ti. Ren, quien ha puesto un muro invisible entre ella y tu, has sido tu.

La gravedad de las palabras de esther se le metieron al cerebro como si fuera veneno, era verdad, no le había dicho nada sobre el, solo pequeñas pistas sin importancia.  
Esther tenia razón, el había sido quien había puesto el muro mas grueso, al intentar ocultar su identidad, había hecho imposible cualquier fuga de información, si le decía algo a kyoko, temía la posibilidad de que acabara enterándose de su identidad.  
Y como había dicho ella, kyoko era posiblemente quien necesitaba mas amor que nadie, desde pequeña lo había buscado, y solo había encontrado soledad

· - ren- continuó esther- se que no puedes decirle que eres kuon, ni tampoco el motivo por el que te fuiste de américa, pero, lo que si que puedes hacer es abrirte a ella de otras maneras, tu mas que nadie sabes como es kyoko, si tu no tienes confianza en lo que ella puede decir, no podrás tener nunca una relación estable con ella- continuó- piensa un poco con ese cerebro de guisante que tienes- se burlo esther para calentar un poco el ambiente, porque de repente parecía muy frió- ¿si le contases que eres kuon, que diría ella?, ¿ crees que lo iría pregonando a los cuatro vientos?  
· - no- dijo ren- pero se alejaría de mi.- los hombros de esther cayeron lacios de golpe-  
· - eso es depende de como se lo digas, ¡por dios!- dijo empujándolo hacia atrás haciéndolo tropezar y casi caerse al agua-  
· - ¡ei!- le dijo enfadado- ¡estamos en invierno!  
· - ¿Y que? Puedes cambiarte de ropa dentro- le dijo volviéndolo a empujar-  
· - ¡oye!- volvió a repetir indignado, empujándola a ella-

kyoko estaba alucinando, era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan cerca de tantos perros...¡y le encantaba! Tenia en brazos a tres cachorros de tres semanas de... ¿como les había nombrado kimiko? ¿Bimon? ¿Bichan. Bueno que mas daba, para ella era como nubes esponjositas de color blanco.  
Acercó el rostro a los perros y estos empezaron a lamer-le la cara desesperados, kyoko se rió contenta

· - ¿de que raza me dijiste que eran?- le preguntó ausente a kimiko, mientras se le caía la baba con los perritos-  
· - son bichones malteses, últimamente se están poniendo mucho de moda sobretodo con personas mayores y con familias con niños- le dijo, pero kyoko parecía que estaba en su propio mundo, ya le había repetido tres veces el nombre de la raza, pero parecía que le era imposible recordarlo- si quieres puedo reservarte a uno.- le dijo divertida, kyoko pareció encogerse ante la mención-  
· - donde vivo no me permiten tener un perro, pero cuando me independice, tengo intención de tener uno- y era verdad, desde que se fue de casa de shoo, había añorado mucho a kan, el pastor alemán de once años que tenia la familia fuwa, se había sentido como si le quitaran un pequeño pedacito de corazón, como siempre ella lo estaba cuidando, le había tomado mucho cariño, y cuando se fue, añoró ese cariño y dulzura que solo un animal podía darte-  
· - ¿te gustan mucho los perros no?- le dijo divertida kimiko-  
· - me encantan... son la mejor compañía que puedes tener, y por encima de todo. Son fieles al amo y No te traicionan- dijo con amargura-

kimiko miró durante unos segundos la tristeza que había en los ojos de kyoko, no sabía que había pasado pero por lo que había insinuado, alguien muy importante para ella la había traicionado, y por su reacción, parecía que aún no lo había superado del todo.  
De repente se le ocurrió una idea para animarla

· - ah...- dijo dramáticamente kimiko mirando el reloj, kyoko se giró mirándola extrañada- tengo mucho trabajo, y hoy tres de los cinco voluntarios han llamado diciendo que estaban con un resfriado y no podrían venir...- dijo ausente como si kyoko no estuviera allí, era una mentira, no es que estuvieran enfermos, si no que casualmente la mayoría de estudiantes que venían a beautyful pet's como voluntarios empezaban los exámenes esta semana. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que kyoko estaba mirándola se giró y la miro con una sonrisa radiante, parecía que hubiera tenido la idea del siglo-¿quieres pasear-los?- le preguntó, fingiendo desesperación-  
· - ¿eh? ¿El que?- preguntó confundida-  
· - los perros claro está-le dijo como si fuera obvio-  
· - ¿estos?- pregunto emocionada mirando a los que tenia en los brazos-  
· - desgraciadamente estos no, los cachorros no pueden salir al exterior hasta pasados dos meses- le informó sintiéndose un poco mal al ver su cara de tristeza- pero tenemos otros bichones que si que puedes pasear, y también son cachorros, aún que son un poco mas grandes-los ojos de kyoko se iluminaron de repente-  
· - ¿en serio?  
· - Claro, estamos en beautiful pets – dijo como si fuera obvio el echo de que tendrían mas- sígueme- le dijo kimiko abriendo la puerta y cogiendo tres correas de diferente tamaño y grosor de un perchero en la puerta-

kyoko dejó los cachorros en un pequeño corral el cual estaba acomodado con mantas y cojines, después siguió a kimiko. La guió hasta las jaulas exteriores, donde había pasado antes con ren y Esther. Pero de repente se desvió hacia un pequeño cobertizo que había cerca de las jaulas, entró y salió a los pocos minutos llevando lo que parecía un polo viejo de hombre

· - póntelo, nunca sabremos lo que pueden llegar ha hacer esos pequeños y adorables diablillos- le dijo sonriendo, kyoko se lo puso-

después entraron en una de las jaulas, al principio kyoko pensó que no eran cachorros ya que los primeros que se le acercaron como terremotos fueron algunos de raza grande, ¡había incluso uno que le llegaba hasta la cadera! ¡era enorme! Pero como le había dicho ester eso era todo, solo querían jugar, y por algún extraño motivo, había empezado a morderle los zapatos a kimiko

· - ¡para!- le dijo intentando imponer una orden al perro, pero el nivel de nerviosismo y de frustración con el que lo pronunció eran tan pésimos que no le afectaron al perro. Kimiko miro al perro irritada, y en un arranque de rabia cogió su zapato derecho y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas lo mas lejos posible. Y funcionó, el perro arrancó a correr detrás de el- ese era brutus- le dijo a kyoko- es un gran danes dentro de poco lo tendremos que trasladar con los adultos, ya tiene once meses  
· - es enorme- dijo sorprendida, viendo como brutus Bolivia y dejaba el zapato delante de kimiko, esta lo cogió y lo volvió a lanzar, el perro salió disparado detrás del zapato-  
· - es una de las razas mas grandes- le dijo sonriendo- tendrías que ver la raza komodo, son como caballos peludos. ¡Ah! Ten cuidado no lo pises- dijo de repente al ver que kyoko intentaba dar un paso, kyoko miro debajo y se fijó que había estado a punto de pisar a un chiwawa, es descubrimiento la horrorizo, casi había aplastado a un ser vivo- te recomendaría que cogieras a uno pequeño, ya que es mas fácil de manejar, pero si te ves capaz de coger uno grande te recomiendo a Menfis- dijo apuntado a un dogo alemán- es muy dócil, pero tiene el pequeño inconveniente de que cuando ve a Esther va directo a saludarla, y eso a veces puede ser un inconveniente, a nagisa, una de nuestras voluntarias la arrastró literalmente unos dos metros hasta que ella soltó la correa- kyoko se horrorizó, si en algún momento había pensado de coger uno grande se le habían pasado las ganas de golpe.-  
· - entonces cogeré este- dijo kyoko cogiendo a un bichon en brazos, este pataleo un poco y casi se le cayó al suelo si no llega a ser por sus reflejos- o puede que no- dijo con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora-  
· - coge este- le dijo señalando a un perro pequeño y alargado, vulgarmente llamado perro salchicha- es un tequel es una raza muy dócil y se porta muy bien  
· - entonces lo cogeré- dijo rápidamente, poniéndole una de las correas, curiosamente llevaba collar-tiene collar...  
· - si, es que dentro de tres semanas lo van a adoptar una familia de tokyo-  
· - que bien- le dijo kyoko al perro- ¿como se llama?  
· - Nosotros le habíamos puesto peke, pero la familia decidió llamarlo Iki, así que puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero supongo que responde mejor al nombre de peke.  
· - Entonces peke.-dijo sonriendo, contenta de que por fin tenia un perro al que pasear-  
· - te acompaño a la salida, nunca se sabe que torpedo te puede atropellar- dijo con ironía avanzando hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta, brutus se acercó a la carrera y se detuvo detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta-

Brutus soltó el zapato y dio un paso hacia kimiko, puso su cabeza entre las piernas de kimiko y de repente la levantó, levantando de paso a kimiko del suelo que perdió el equilibrio y cayo de culo al suelo con un jadeo asustado  
a kyoko estuvo a punto de escaparse-le una carcajada, pero por respeto a kimiko se la aguanto. En cambio la diversión fue sustituida por la preocupación de golpe

· - ¿estas bien?- le preguntó preocupada-  
· - si tranquila- dijo soltando una carcajada mientras se frotaba el trasero adolorido- no es la primera vez que pasa- cogió otra vez el zapato y lo lanzo lo mas lejos posible, varios perros siguieron a brutus, pero kimiko aprovecho la oportunidad para salir del recinto acompañada por kyoko- si no fuera tan baja no me pasaría- dijo por lo bajo un poco enfadada con su altura, y es que media metro cuarenta y cinco, incluso para una japonesa era una altura muy baja-

kyoko en ese momento no sabía que decir, ¿se suponía que la tenia que reconfortar?, porque herida no parecía, mas bien lo tenia muy bien asumido su carencia de altura, así que, sin saber que hacer, kyoko se la quedo mirando con cara aturdida, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que cambiara de tema

· - mejor no te entretengo mas- dijo de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos- te recomiendo que vayas a una charca que hay un poco mas hacia delante- le dijo apuntando a unos arboles- es el sitio preferido de Esther, y tiene una bonita vista

solo en ese momento kyoko se dio cuenta que desde que había salido del veterinario no los había visto en ninguna parte, recordaba que Esther le había comentado que estaría a fuera hablando con ren, al decir que estaría a fuera había interpretado en la puerta del veterinario o en algún sitio visible, pero no estaban a la vista  
kimiko al ver la agitación de kyoko decidió preguntara

· - ¿buscas a alguien?- preguntó curiosa-  
· - si, he venido con Esther-san y tsuruga-san -dijo, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, si ren la hubiera escuchado..-  
· - seguramente estarán en la charca  
· - gracias  
· - de nada-dijo viendo como se alejaba con el perro-

mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la charca, kyoko empezó a pensar que puede que no estuviera bien ir, al fin y al cavo Esther había dejado muy claro que quería hablar con ren de algo importante. No era correcto interrumpirlos para enseñarles el perrito que estaba paseando.  
Pero también era verdad que no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en el veterinario, le habían parecido minutos, pero la verdad era que había entrado cuando había luz solar, y ahora mismo, el sol se estaba poniendo, seguramente se había pasado como mínimo una hora y media dentro escuchando a kimiko hablar de beautiful pet's.

Con un poco de suerte, cuando se encontrara con ellos, ya habrían acabado la conversación.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio a peke detenerse para hacer sus necesidades, era completamente adorable, para ser un cachorro, era muy obediente, y muy juguetón, a veces tenia que detenerse porque el perro se le ponía a saltar delante de las piernas y por miedo a pisarlo tenia que parar, acariciarlo un poco, bueno bastante rato, y después seguir con el paseo, se detuvo tantas veces para acariciarlo y cogerlo en brazos que el tiempo se le paso volando.

Cuando encontró a ren y a esther, no se dio ni cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando al pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

De repente se oyó un chapoteo y levantó la vista, el descubrimiento la aturdió; ren se había caído en la charca

intentó acercarse para ayudarlo, pero ren antes de que incluso pudiera dar un paso mas, tiró de ester y esta acabó con el en la charca, mojados y calados hasta los huesos

· - dios mío- exclamo de golpe dejando el perro en el suelo y corriendo a ayudarlos- estáis bien?

Ren la miro un rato entre aturdido y avergonzado a la vez, después miró a Esther que esta se estaba partiendo de risa, con una mirada de reproche

· - es su culpa-dijo apuntándola con el dedo-  
· - eres un maleducado,- exclamo ofendida- ¿no te han dicho nunca tus padres que es de mala educación apuntar a la gente con el dedo?- dijo, y eso solo le valió un empujón que la tiro otra vez al agua- hey!  
· - Tu me tiraste primero – levantó la nariz en un gesto de arrogancia-  
· - ¡me has tirado dos veces! ¿Que harás si cojo un resfriado?  
· - Los tontos no se enferman- dijo sonriendo oscuramente-  
· - ¿como?- dijo indignada, levantándose de golpe-

ren soltó un chillido poco masculino y empezó a correr hacia la masía como si su vida dependiera de ello, kyoko tuvo la sensación de que se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí.  
Aturdida, los siguió tranquilamente, cogiendo a peke en brazos por el camino

Una vez duchado y cambiado ren se derrumbó en la cama agotado y arrepentido a la vez, después de la discusión con Esther habían empezado a jugar a empujones casi sin darse cuenta, y habían acabado con técnicas de lucha libre en el suelo, tenía suerte de que kyoko no los había enganchado en esa posición...  
lo peor de todo el asunto es que había acabado calado hasta los huesos, y con la constante imagen de kyoko viéndolo actuar como a un niño de cinco años peleado con su hermana mayor.  
También había el problema de que había ignorado a kyoko cuando arrancó a correr huyendo de Esther. ¿Que excusa podía poner ahora? Era una gran falta de respeto ignorar a una persona que te hablaba, y ren aún estaba mas mortificado porque dicha persona era la mujer que amaba, y conociendo a kyoko tendía a tener las reacciones mas raras del mundo.  
Solo esperaba que no se apartara de el.

Dios, todo era tan confuso, hace poco mas de un día ¡había confundido a Esther con su novia! ¡Su novia! Solo la mención de esa palabra le daban escalofríos, la amaba con todo su corazón, si, ¡pero era Esther! Con la que se había criado y crecido juntos en el mundo del espectáculo, la que le había enseñado a adaptarse a ese mundo durante unos años...  
era su mejor amiga, no su novia.  
Y acababa de ignorar a la mujer que amaba por jugar con su mejor amiga  
se llego las manos a la cabeza y estuvo apunto de chillar en una almohada como una adolescente con una rabieta pero se contuvo, tenia que arreglar las cosas. Tenía que explicarle...

"no puedes empezar una relación con alguien cuando esa persona no sabe nada de ti. Ren, quien ha puesto un muro invisible entre ella y tu, has sido tu. "

las palabras de Esther le volvieron a la mente. No, no solo tenía que disculparse por no haberla esperado, tenía que contarle muchas cosas …  
se levantó de la cama lentamente, preparándose mentalmente para decirle a kyoko su gran secreto, tenía que escoger bien sus palabras porque ya le había pasado en contadas ocasiones que acababa confundiendo-las por otras.

Estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando llamaron a la puerta de repente. Extrañado abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al encontrar justamente a la persona que estaba buscando;

kyoko estaba en la puerta con una mirada de preocupación gravada en la cara.

_

bueno por fin! siiii yupi! he acabado los examenes solo falta que me den la sentencia, y como regalo 21 de mis paginas jajaja mola he no he puesto nunca uno tan largo!

pero en fin valia la pena intentarlo

he de midificar algunas cosas y puede que al cabo de unos dias lo rectifique, pero para que se os pase el mono os dejo con el capitulo, que es la otra parte del otro

creo que el siguiente sera el último y es posible que tambien lo divida para que no sea tan tocho, pero en fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios ya son 120!

si tengo unos 30 prometo ponerlo mas pronto, y no hacerlos esperar cuatro meses mas XD

siento el retraso espero que no me maten! soy muy joven aún!


End file.
